Nouveau clan, énergie démoniaque
by Killy In-the-desert
Summary: Nous connaissont 2 des 9 démons, mais où sont les autres?. Gaara et Naruto renonce à leurs villages respectifs et s'engagent dans un groupe mystérieux. Chapitre 21 publié
1. Le combat contre L'Akatsuki

Chapitre 1 : Le combat contre l'akatsuki

Naruto était un peu mal en point : les puissantes serres de l'aigle d'argile de Deirada le tenait dans les airs, au dessus d'une falaise. Son attaque précédente avait touché le membre de l'Akatsuki de plein fouet et celle-ci, affaibli, avait décidé d'en finir avec cet enmerdeur.

_K'so! Je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour invoquer Gamabunda, si elle me laisse tomber, je suis mort. … Je me demande cependant pourquoi elle garde le corps de Gaara plutôt que de le laisser choir en quelque …Qu'est-ce…?_

Juste devant son nez pendait un bout de tissu noir. Il le suivi du regard et vit que c'était un bout du manteau de Deirada, à moitié déchiré, qui pendait jusqu'à lui.

_Ma chance!_

Au moment même où l'aigle d'argile lâcha Naruto, celui-ci tira de toute ses forces sur le bout de tissu. Deirada, qui n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour tenir en place, glissa et tomba avec Naruto. Il en profita pour planter un kunai avec une note explosive sur l'oiseau d'argile. (Eh ouais… Après 2 ans et demi, Naruto est revenu un peu plus brillant!)

Quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, Le garçon continuait de descendre vers la terre ferme avec une vitesse hallucinante, une femme (un homme?) avec la gorge tranchée dans les bras.

_Réfléchit, réfléchit! Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'amortir ma chute. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chakra, des blessures qui me font souffrir (dont une jambe en sang), et un corps dans les bras… Bon premièrement, l'idée de m'en servir comme matelas n'est pas une bonne idée. Vu ma vitesse, je risque plutôt de me retrouver dans une bouilli._

Il grimaça à cette idée…Puis en eu une bien meilleur. Rassemblant les énergies qui lui restaient, il fit un rasengan entre ses 2 mains et le dirigea vers la terre. Quelque seconde plus tard, un fracas se fit entendre et un cratère de 2m de profondeur de creusa dans le sol. On retrouvit un Naruto presque évanoui, meurtri à quelque 200 mètres plus loin.

_K'so… Gaara… MERDE où est-il? Je crois que je…_

De leur côté, Sakura et la grand-mère en avait fini depuis longtemps avec Sasori. Il leur avait donné du fil à retordre mais une attaque surprise de Sakura l'avait achevé.

Sakura- On l'a eu à la dernière minute, nous aurions bien pu y rester… Je crois que maintenant l'Akatsuki a un certain handicap. Sasori est mort et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que Naruto et Kakashi aient achevé l'autre. Pour ce qui est de Kisame je crois que Gai et son équipe s'en est occupé. En tout, 3 en moins.

Kakashi- J'ai cru entendre mon nom…

Sakura- KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Kakashi- Ahh là c'est certain, j'ai entendu mon nom... Vous vous êtes débarrassé du maniaque aux marionnettes?

Sakura- Oui… Vous ne seriez pas supposé être avec Naruto?

Kakashi- En chemin l'on a croisé l'équipe de Gai qui avait un peu de difficulté avec leur « clones » et Kisame… Comme j'avais déjà lancé plusieurs attaques sur l'autre membre, Naruto a décidé de l'achever pendant que j'aidais le reste de l'équipe.

Chiyo- Donc… 3 membres.

Kakashi- en théorie oui. Mais Ça fait déjà un bon moment de ça…et Naruto n'est toujours pas revenu.

Un voile couvra le visage des 3 personnes présentes. Naruto avait-il des problèmes? Où bien en Baka qu'il était il avait décidé de s'arrêter piquer une sieste?

Les 3 équipiers ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du repère de l'Akatsuki. Dehors, une légère brise leur donnaient des frissons. Ils rejoignèrent l'équipe de Gai et partirent à la recherche de Naruto.

Kakashi menait le groupe, se souvenant à peu près du trajet qu'ils avaient emprunté en poursuivant Deirada.

Sakura- D'après ce que j'ai compris, La grosse statue qui prenait la moitié de l'espace dans cette grotte a pour propriété de pouvoir « aspirer » Les démons des gens. Ceux-ci meurent pendant la transaction.

Kakashi- Exact. Mais même si Gaara est mort, c'est dans notre mission de ramener le corps du Kazekage à son village.

Sakura retint un sanglot. Bon d'accord, Gaara avait toujours été distant avec tout le monde et quasi-psychopathe, mais il avait changé. Il était sur le point de réaliser son rêve : être aimé des gens et avoir une véritable utilité dans ce monde. Il est mort… trop vite, tout simplement.

Lee s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la consoler, mais elle se distança.

Encore une mission d'échouée…

Un œil s'ouvris. Des nuages flottaient dans un ciel bleu-gris. Aucun oiseau à l'horizon, comme si quelque chose les avait fait fuir. Comme… une explosion ?

Naruto se releva lentement. La tête lui tournait, ses membres étaient endoloris… Mais il était toujours en vie. Il commença à marcher, faiblement, regardant le champs de bataille. Un gros cratère entouré de débris de roches. Un corps déchiqueté traînait un peu plus loin, et 1 km vers la forêt, des tas de petits monticules d'argiles formaient un nouveau relief à la région.

Il marcha ainsi pendant très longtemps. L'adolescent ( souvenez-vous… Ça se passe dans la Next-gen donc ils ont vers les 15-16 ans) se trouvait au fin fond d'une vallée entre 2 falaises escarpée. Il était vraiment loin des autres maintenant.

_Je suis trop faible pour faire le trajet… Je devrais … me faire un campement dans la forêt et dormir un peu._

Les arbres l'entouraient, le privant ainsi d'une vue d'ensemble sur les falaises. Il ne pourra donc plus voir les renforts.

Il commença avec difficulté a ramasser quelques branches et se fabriqua un semblant d'abri… qui ressemblait plus ou moins à … rien. Il avait tout simplement posé les bouts de bois sur le sol pour les relier mais avant même de commencer, on le vit à terre, ronflant.

Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps il était resté là, mais le soleil qui descendait maintenant derrière l'horizon lui en donna une petite idée. Encore une fois, il se releva.

Au loin, il vit une silhouette sombre au ras le sol.

_Eh… Ça ne serais pas Gaara? En plantant le Kunai piégé dans l'aigle d'argile, j'ai rayer la dernière chance qu'il pouvait y avoir pour qu'il soit en vie… Mais… Qui se serais?_

Il couru le plus vite possible en criant le nom de son compagnon avec la discrétion que l'on le lui connaît si bien, retenant quelque larmes de désespoir à l'idée de redevenir le seul démon sur cette fichue terre.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Se tenant devant lui : Gaara, assit sur le sol, vivant, les yeux dans le vide.

Naruto- Mais… T'ES EN VIE!

Il avait crié cette phrase en gesticulant, comme si cela pouvait donner plus d'intonation à son affirmation.

Gaara- Je me posait la même question…

Naruto- Tu étais… mort! Moi je ne comprend plus rien.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Naruto, les yeux rond comme des boules de billards, debout et l'air complètement ahuri. L'autre shinobi était par-terre, ses yeux montrant qu'il était concentré, comme pour chercher la solution à une équation.

Gaara- Quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné. Je sens encore… Shukaku en moi. Il est encore là, et moi je suis encore vivant. Peut-être que leur jutsu était conçut pour les scellement comme le tient, et que comme Shukaku me possède sans être scellé ça n'a pas fonctionné. Mais pourtant ça aurait dû être plus facile pour eux…

Naruto- Arrête de réfléchir pour rien. Leur plan n'a pas marché et c'est tout. Tant mieux pour toi, tu peux te dire ça! Je suis tellement content que tu soit encore viv… UH?

Gaara- quoi?

Naruto- Ehh.. tu sens pas cette vague de chakra qui vient par ici? Même une armée de ninja n'en dégagerais pas autant!

Gaara- Peut-être un autre membre de l'Akatsuki. Hmm… non. C'est pas ça.

Une atmosphère pesante les entouraient, mais pourtant ce flux de chakra semblait les avoir pour cible sans être sentit ailleurs dans la vallée. Ichibi et Kyubi semblaient vouloir se réveiller dans leurs hôtes. Gaara se sentit particulièrement mal, sentant son démon qui n'était pas relié à lui d'une manière très solide.

Des filaments de chakras solides sortirent de toute part autour deux en s'enroulèrent autour des 2 ninjas, les ligotant et les bâillonnant par le fait même. 6 silhouettes sombres apparurent.

Silhouette 1- Suivez-nous.

Eh bien, voilà pour le 1er chapitre, qui se termine un peu raide je l'avoue (C'est le suspense!). C'est ma première fic toute catégorie donc soyez un peu indulgent. D'ailleurs la suite sera certainement un peu plus captivante. J'ai l'intention de la faire assez longue (15 chapitre et plus?) mais c'est un peu inventé dans le tas. (Grr toute ma mise en forme a été massacré!)

Reviews?


	2. Le compte à rebours

Alors... comme la mise en page est complètement foutu (le site...) les séparations seront remplacées par des « + », vous croyez que le site va les afficher cette fois? (Ras le bol!).

**Reviews :**

Flore Risa : Merci! C'est toujours agréable de lire la première review. Pour la vitesse de publication, je dirais 1x par semaine.

Arminas : C'est vrai que c'est un peu tordu mais l'explication vendra un peu plus tard... J'avais besoin qu'il l'ai encore pour la suite de l'histoire.

Yaminohoshi : Merci beaucoup! Pour Gaara , je ne pouvais pas me résigner à le voir mourir aussi facilement! J'espère que dans le vrai manga il va survivre quand même…

Chapitre 2 : Le compte à rebours

Le soleil se couchait, la nuit arrivant à grands pas, l'air devenait plus frais. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise beaucoup trop haute et escarpées pour être descendue à pied.

Neji- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Tenten- Justement Neji… Je vois quelque chose d'assez étrange en bas, tu pourrais utiliser ton Byakugan?

Des veines sortirent sur son visage et il scruta le paysage. Ses yeux lui permettaient de voir assez précisément jusqu'à cette distance et il put affirmer sans difficulté :

Neji- Ça m'a tout l'air d'un champs de bataille. L'argile et la terre sont éparpillés un peu partout, il y a un énorme trou dans le sol et… un corps.

Sakura- Oh non! Naruto!

Elle commença à courir vers le bord mais Neji la rattrapa par le collet.

Neji- T'es suicidaire ou quoi? Tu vas te tuer à essayer de descendre ça! Et puis de toute façon se corps appartient à un membre de l'organisation. D'après ses cheveux blond je dirais que c'est celui qui se fait appelé Deirada.

Tenten- C'était pas une femme?

Tout le monde- …

Kakashi- Bon, le temps presse. Nous n'avons toujours pas de traces de Gaara et de Naruto, mais ce corps confirme qu'il ne court aucun danger _- Enfin, je l'espère -_ . Nous avons 3 jours pour fouiller le périmètre et le retrouver, après ceux-ci nous seront obligé de déclarer le corps de Gaara introuvable et Naruto… Déserteur.

Tous restèrent silencieux et calmement ils préparèrent leur campement pour la nuit. Les multiples combats leur avaient enlevés toute force et continuer de chercher s'avérait inutile.

Les 6 inconnus traînèrent nos 2 shinobis, bien attaché avec ces fils de chakras (Technique déjà traité dans un épisode de l'anime) sur le dos de l'un d'eux. Celui-ci semblait pourtant assez mince, presque chétif et pourtant il pouvait porter avec facilité Naruto et Gaara, plus la calebasse pleine de sable de ce dernier.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient trimballés comme ça, sans aucun mot ajouté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto était resté silencieux, mais il continuait toujours de se tortiller pour essayer de se libérer. Rester trop longtemps sans bouger l'énervait. Il se tourna vers Gaara : Aucun signe apparent de chute ou de blessure due aux branches d'arbre de la forêt. Son sable l'avait protégé, ce qui confirmait que Shukaku était bien encore dans ce corps.

Cette affirmation l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais il avait de la difficulté à relier tous les événements entre eux. Trop de choses c'était passé en seulement quelques heures. Il pensa à Sakura, Kakashi-sensei et les autres.

_Je viens à peine de revenir de mon entraînement! Je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort! Pour une fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression de toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts. Maintenant, je ne suis même plus sur de revenir à Konoha vivant. Et ces drôles de ninjas, ils nous veulent quoi au juste? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais même lorsqu'un rayon lunaire les éclaire, impossible de voir leurs traits…_

Il continua ainsi son monologue intérieur, en remplacement de ses exclamations habituelles.

Soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient encore dans la forêt, mais dans un petite espace circulaire dépourvu de la moindre végétation.

Les deux captifs furent déposé à terre – Ou plutôt furent laissés tombé- et leur liens se desserrèrent.

Naruto- Gaara! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les attaquer avec ton sable, tu ne vois pas qu'on est en danger?

Gaara- … J'ai peut-être encore mon démon mais toute mon chakra a tout de même été aspiré. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, trouve toi-même. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais un jutsu les camoufle. Des meurtriers ne prendraient pas cette peine.

Les inconnus restaient pourtant silencieux. Un seul s'avança vers eux, annulant son propre camouflage. Peut-être pour plus de sécurité, il portait un ample manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'au pied et une capuche sur sa tête.

L'on ne voyait que deux yeux rouges qui les fixait.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Les trois jours accordés étaient maintenant écoulés, aucun des ninjas de la feuille ne trouva ne serait-ce qu'un indice quand à la cachette de Naruto. Le « corps » du Kazekage ne fut pas retrouvé nomplus.

Les questions fusaient dans leur esprit. Après tout, l'adversaire de Naruto avait été vaincu. Il se serais enfuit avec le cadavre de Gaara? Ça n'a aucun sens. Où bien… Une embuscade des membres restant de l'Akatsuki?

Sakura rompit le silence macabre qui les entourait depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps :

Sakura- Sensei… On ne peux pas abandonner comme ça un membre de l'équipe! Il faut le retrouver. Si Naruto disparaît, il n'y aura plus vraiment d'équipe 7.

Elle baissa les yeux en signe de désespoir.

Kakashi- Normalement, Sakura, nous aurions dû le retrouver dès le premier jour. Avec en plus un Hyûga avec nous, les chances pour qu'il soit dans les parages sont presque nulles. Je tient presque autant que toi à ce petit rêveur, mais nous sommes déjà affaiblit. Certains d'entre nous ont besoin de soins médicaux à longue durée que tu ne peux pas leur donner. Nous devons rentrer. Aller, viens.

Elle avait le goût de crier de toute ses forces, d'exprimer toute la frustration qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle. D'abord Sasuke – Son cœur se serra en se rapellant tout ces souvenirs - Puis Naruto…

_L'équipe 7… non, l'ancienne équipe 7. Il ne reste plus que moi et Kakashi-sensei. Notre bouffon préféré, celui qui, même 3 ans plus tard, reste toujours aussi baka et explosant d'énergie… Il est soit mort, soit captif. Même pas moyen de le savoir!_

_Il revient de son entraînement après des mois et des mois de cavales, tout sourire. À peine avons-nous comparé nos progrès qu'une mission nous appelle. Je ne sais toujours pas si il est plus mature, ou si il a apprit de nouvelles techniques – à part sa nouvelle technique perverse - et là, pouf! Parti!_

La nouvelle Sakura, celle qui est a acquis une force sur-humaine, celle qui traîne un mauvais caractère et surtout, celle qui est maintenant courageuse et sans faille. Oui, celle-la éclata en sanglots.

Des larmes discrètes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, reprenant sa marche. La vie de ninja est difficile, lors de n'importe quelle mission des amis peuvent disparaître, trahir ou… mourir. Pourtant, un ninja se doit de ne pas montrer ses émotions et de rester debout quoi qu'il arrive, ça maintenant, elle le sait.

Kakashi- Chiyo oba-san, Vous croyez que vous pouvez annoncer la nouvelle au village de Suna? Nous rentrons directement à Konoha.

Chiyo- Pas de problème. De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça.

Kakashi- Merci.

La route continua ainsi. À un certain moment, la vieille femme quitta le groupe pour aller vers son village, tandis que le reste entrepris de traverser l'immense forêt du pays du feu.

Arrivé aux portes de Konoha, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Gai- Qui se porte volontaire pour aller annoncer la « bonne nouvelle » à Tsunade-sama?

Kakashi- Merci Gai. Tu es le mieux placé pour la tâche.

Gai- Eh.. QUOI? Tu ne crois quand même pas que j…

Sakura- Je me porte volontaire.

Sans même prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse, elle partit en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Tsunade-sama était son sensei après tout, la crise sera moins pire si c'est elle qui lui annonce. La mine plus basse que jamais, elle entra et demanda au chuunin qui gardait l'entrée d'annoncer son arrivée à l'Hokage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura Haruno se retrouve debout devant la sannin, rassemblant son courage pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qu'elle ne trouvera pas drôle du tout.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Naruto lorsqu'ils sont parti la chercher, mais je sais une chose : elle le considère presque comme son fils, ou encore son petit frère. Le choc sera dur._

Elle s'avança.

Sakura- Je viens pour le rapport de mission…

L'équipe 7 est maintenant séparé à trois endroits différent. Notez que les événements que Sakura vit ne sont pas chronologiquement au même moment que ceux de Naruto et Gaara. La continuité du récit demandait à ce que je prenne de l'avance de son côté.


	3. Quand le rose devient gris

Eh oui, je vous fait patienter un peu a propos de ces fameux yeux rouges puisque ce chapitre se déroule du côté de Sakura. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains seront uniquement consacrés à Naruto et Gaara! Ah oui… pour l'explication tordue à propos du Shukaku c'est pour plus tard…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Flore Risa : Malheureusement, faudra encore patienter 1 semaine! Les chapitres seront publiés pour le mardi maintenant. Mais merci encore pour les encouragements!

Yaminohoshi : la suite? Mardi bien sûr! En temps normal je serais bien trop pressée de pouvoir publier les chapitres pour attendre 1 semaine, mais disons que je prépare un petit « fanart » représentant quelques personnages dont on aimerait savoir l'apparence! Qui? Vous verrez bien!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 3 : Quand le rose devient gris 

Au loin, l'on voyait les oiseaux quitter le toit de la tour où travaille l'hokage et le conseil, fuyant l'origine de l'énorme et discordant cri qui en provenait.

Tsunade- QUOI? Tu te moques de moi?

Sakura- On l'a cherché pendant 3 jours… Son adversaire est mort et il n'a laissé aucun des signes de détresse prévus. Néanmoins, vous le connaissez, il a son orgueil de garçon et probablement qu'il est trop tête en l'air pour prendre le temps de …

Tsunade- C'est louche je trouve.

Sakura- Tsunade-sama, j'aimerais avoir la permission de réunir quelques personnes et partir pour une mission de recherche. Je veux retrouver Naruto.

L'hokage ferma les yeux et resta ainsi, les mains croisées devant le visage comme pour se reprendre d'une émotion vive. Il y avait encore plus de paperasse sur le bureau que d'habitude, signe que beaucoup de shinobi étaient déjà partis en mission.

Tsunade- Je ne sais pas Sakura… La plupart des ninjas sont déjà en mission, et d'ailleurs celles-ci n'ont rien à voir avec le promenage de chiens ou le travail dans une ferme. Il y a plusieurs problèmes majeurs chez les pays alliés. J'avais l'intention de te confier une mission d'une importance non-négligeable de soins à Kiri no Kuni.

Sakura- Ehh… et Naruto? Il compte pour du beurre? C'est le seul équipier qu'il me reste! Il serait aussi de notre devoir de vérifier par nous-même et de manière sûre que le Kazekage est bel et bien mort, c'est une respons…

La sannin, qui commençait à s'impatienter, répondit d'un ton sec :

- Sakura! Tu as le corps avec toi? Est-ce qu'il était bien en vue, proche de vous ou bien est-il aussi mystérieusement disparu que ton coéquipier? Comme tu l'as dit, son adversaire est mort.

Elle soupira un bon coup, puis repris un peu plus doucement :

Il serait très peu probable que d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki lui aient tendu une embuscade vu la direction qu'ils ont emprunté. Dans le cas contraire, tu ne pourras rien faire seule. Surtout dans ton état. Je t'accorde 2 jours de repos et ensuite tu iras à la mission que je t'ai attribuée. Lorsque les autres Chuunins (les autres ont passé l'exam Chuunin pendant les 2 ans et demi) seront revenus, on verra.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se leva d'un bond, frustrée, et partit en trombe de la pièce. La furie ambulante passa les couloirs, accrochant quelques membres du personnel au passage. Une fois dehors, elle décompressa. Il faut être logique, elle ne pourra rien faire pour l'instant. Le laisser là-bas, sans savoir où il était ni son état l'angoissait au plus haut point mais… elle ne pouvait rien faire.

_M'énerve… M'ÉNERVE! Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça? D'abord Sasuke – SASUKEEEEE! – Puis Naruto. Même après m'avoir entraîné, même… après tout, je suis toujours aussi impuissante qu'il y a quelques années._

_Je vais profiter de ces 2 jours de repos pour élaborer un plan. Avant tout, aller voir Shikamaru. Si lui ne peut m'aider qui le pourra?_

Passant par chez elle, elle engloutissa son repas en moins de deux tout en lisant en détail la description de la mission. Premier point : elle dure au moins trois semaines. Elle se situe à Kiri no kuni, c'est à dire complètement à l'autre bout du continent par rapport à Suna (le dernier endroit où elle avait vu son coéquipier se situait un peu après ce village). La mission consistait, en gros, à aider les blessés et éventuellement les défendre d'attaques ennemies. Ceux-ci sont en pleine guerre contre un clan qui possède une partie complète de l'île et veulent l'indépendance.

Sakura était accoudé sur la table, lisant la description avec un air indéchiffrable. La compassion de sa personnalité un peu plus tendre se mêlait à l'indifférence totale de la Inner Sakura, qui ne voulait que partir à l'aventure pour retrouver ses amis. Ses nouilles glissaient entre ses baguettes et venaient éclabousser son bol ainsi que la table.

Un peu plus tard, on la retrouva debout devant la porte des Nara. Un homme avec les cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval et ayant une cicatrice au visage vint ouvrir.

Sakura- Shikamaru est ici? J'aurais à lui parler.

Le père de Shika- Désolé, il est en mission d'infiltration. Normalement il devrait revenir dans 2 semaines.

Sakura- … Merci.

Elle s'en alla, encore plus enragée qu'avant, puis elle se résigna et rentra chez elle préparer son sac. Les 2 jours de repos étaient complètement inutiles et lui ferait perdre du temps. La kunoichi pris le reste de la journée pour se reposer et décida de partir dès le lendemain matin.

À l'aube, elle alla avertir l'hokage de son départ et commença son trajet.

Bon d'accord… Allez! Une dose de courage à emporter! Si je suis devenue une kunoichi, ce n'est pas pour rien! Tous les ninjas affrontent un jour ou l'autre la perte de coéquipiers, mais je vais rester forte! Après tout, avec l'aide de mon ami à 200 de QI, on va élaborer un plan bien fait, trouver d'autres gens pour nous aider et partir chercher Naruto. Wahh avec de la chance, peut-être même qu'on le retrouvera! Et…et… On retrouverais Gaara bien en vie, le rapporterais à Suna, et puis peut-être même que l'on croiserais Sasuke en chemin! Après toute ces années je pourrais enfin le ramener et puis…

_« Inner Sakura » - … Sakura, ma vieille, on devrais t'enfermer. Les derniers événements t'on carrément mis les neurones à off._

Sakura la schizophrène continua à se parler à elle-même tandis qu'elle marchait, complètement inattentive à ce qui se passait autour. Une silhouette se rapprocha dangereusement jusqu'à percuter son front protubérant.

Sakura- AIIIHHEUUUUH!

Percuté- Désolé je regardais pas trop…

Sakura- Ehh.. Kiba? Que fait-tu aux portes du village?

Kiba- Je viens de voir Tsunade-sama. Elle m'a chargé de t'accompagner à ta mission. Comme tu doit rester en vie pour soigner les soldats, il fallait un attaquant dans l'équipe non?

Elle resta quelque secondes sans bouger, puis alluma :

Sakura- Équipe? La mission est faite en équipe? Dans ce cas, on est 3 non?

Kiba- Elle a dit qu'à deux on pouvait se débrouiller. Nous ne sommes plus des Genins quand même.

Les deux amis se turent et continuèrent leur marche en silence (sauf peut-être Akamaru qui jappait joyeusement). Sakura réfléchissait un peu plus sérieusement maintenant. Son monologue intérieur de ce matin était un peu (beaucoup?) exagéré, mais avait un fond de vérité. Elle devait se trouver un objectif pour tenir le coup. Dans son enfance, son seul réel but avait été d'avoir le grappin sur Sasuke avant sa rivale. Assez… futile comme but. Retrouver ses compagnons devait rester secondaire, elle devait en trouver un de personnel, qui ne la concerne qu'elle seule.

Sakura- Euh.. Dit-moi Kiba. Tu sais quelque détails sur la vocation d'Anbu?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enfin… C'était un petit aperçu du futur proche de Sakura. J'ai l'intention de consacrer la majeure partie de la fic aux 2 héros principaux, mais si je reçois assez de reviews de fans qui veulent en savoir plus sur ce qui va se passer pour elle, j'y consacrerez peut-être 1 ou 2 chapitres dans le futur.


	4. Ce n'était pas prévu

J'abandonne! JAMAIS mes séparations ne serons affiché! Peut-être qu'en utilisant des lettres…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Flore Risa : Oui! Je me sens coupable de publier des chapitres aussi cours (jsuis pas généreuse? --) mais je trouvais que la séparation donnait un bon suspense ; …Peut-être que lorsque j'aurai assez de chapitres d'avances (le chapitres 7 est en cour d'écriture) j'opterai pour 2 chapitres/semaines.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 4 : Ce n'était pas prévu 

L'inconnu les fixait, celui dont seul les yeux étaient visibles sous sa capuche. Des yeux rouges, inquiétant, des yeux qui hypnotise à force de les fixer tellement ils étaient profonds.

Il se leva, puis enleva ce qui lui couvrait la tête. C'était, en fait, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et au teint presque aussi pâle. Elle avait un air sérieux et les regardait toujours.

Naruto se leva tout d'un coup, pointant son doigt vers le visage de la jeune fille avec un air un peu paranoïaque.

Naruto- TOI! Toi.. tu as le sharingan? Où tu l'as eu hein? Hein? Tu l'as piqué c'est ça?

Jeune fille- Euh.. le quoi?

Sa mine sérieuse fit place à deux yeux ronds comme des balles de pinpong. Une autre silhouette d'approcha de la jeune fille.

Silhouette- C'est quoi ce délire? Il croit que tu as une technique héréditaire… hey l'habit orange, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des albinos?

Tout le monde semblait un peu déboussolé. La jeune fille répliqua un peu moins fort cette fois :

- Ça y est Michiru, tu m'as tout fait rater mon intro sérieuse. Maintenant avec le peu de crédibilité qu'il me reste, je n'arriverai jamais à les convaincre…On fait quoi?

Michiru- Attend, tu n'as même pas encore commencé à parler. Vas-y!

Elle s'avança vers les deux captifs, mais avant même d'avoir commencé son discours, Gaara sortit de sa torpeur et engagea la conversation avec une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

Gaara- Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi on est là?

Fille albinos- Assez direct comme question… Personnellement, vous pouvez m'appeler Shiki, quant à ce que l'on est, vous le saurez assez vite. Sachez simplement que nous sommes des alliés. Nous cherchons à vous aider. J'aimerais que vous restiez quelques heures, le temps de vous habituer à l'atmosphère. Ce soir, nous vous expliquerons tout ça en détail.

Naruto- Je trouve Ça injuste. Nous ne savons rien de vous et en plus vous vous camouflez derrière une illusion, comme si vous aviez quelque chose à cacher! Vous nous emportez comme des vulgaires sacs à dos durant des heures et là, vous voulez que nous collaborions?

Autre inconnu- Em… tu as peut-être raison. Allez, on enlève tous nos jutsus!

Les autres reprirent leur travail, qui consistait à installer un camp improvisé. Le duo resta un peu à l'écart, observant leurs hôtes. Ils avaient tous entre 15 et 19 ans, chacun ayant des particularités. À part leur manteau, ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Le garçon se nommant Michiru restait toujours aux alentours de Shiki. Il était assez grand et c'est probablement le plus vieux de la bande. Ses cheveux roux lui tombait dans le visage, sous sa capuche qu'il avait l'air de garder 24 heures sur 24. Dans les quatre autres, il y avait une autre fille aux cheveux noirs court qui leur tournait le dos, accompagné de celui qui les avait portés jusqu'ici.

Il est vraiment mince comme un clou… comment il a pu nous porter bon sang? 

Un autre était perché à un arbre, surveillant les alentours. Vu comme cela, il ressemblait presque à un corbeau. Cheveux aussi noirs que la fille, mais en désordre complet. Il arborait un air de malice au visage et grattait un bout d'écorce avec ses ongles. Le dernier était probablement parti chercher du bois ou quelque chose du genre.

Naruto- Allez, on se barre! Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

Gaara- toujours aussi impulsif hein? Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient nos alliés. Je ne leur fais pas plus confiance que toi mais je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous dire.

Naruto- Uh? Comme tu veux…

Il s'éloigna de son ami et fit le tour de la place, comme un chien scrutant son territoire.

Alors là… Ça va de surprise en surprise. Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas de rencontrer un lapin qui parle au point où on en est. Bon, voyons ce que je peux faire. Gaara tient absolument à rester, je suppose que ça serais lâche de partir tout seul.

?- Alors alors, on rêvasse tout seul dans son coin?

Il se retourna : Devant ses yeux se tenait la deuxième fille du groupe, celle aux cheveux noirs courts. Ses yeux se limitaient à deux pupilles vertes fendues d'une ligne noire, le fixant avidement. Une partie de son corps s'appuyait contre l'arbre, elle semblait presque sortie tout droit d'un tableau – _Ou bien d'une couverture d'un des livres de Jiraiya_- pensa-t-il.

Fille- Tu sais, les inconnues comme toi, je les pourchasse sans relâche pour les tuer sans pitié. Je n'aime pas quand le reste de l'équipe ramène des gens comme ça. À chaque fois on risque de se faire prendre. Je suppose que tu as un atout caché, non?

Naruto- Non mais tu parle de quoi, là? Et arrête de me fixer comme ça! La dernière fois que j'ai vu des yeux comme les tiens la personne à qui elles appartenaient n'était pas très recommandable…

Fille- Hé ho, calme toi. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. C'est juste que… tu as l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressant, comme si tu avais un petit quelque chose de plus que les gens normaux. Peut-être que tu…

Shiki – Hey la miss-predator! Arrête d'essayer de le tourner en bourrique!

L'albinos s'était rapproché, probablement pour surveiller sa coéquipière un peu trop curieuse et manipulatrice. Elle s'avança vers les invités et leur pointa une clairière.

Shiki- Écoutez, on a du travail à faire et je crois que certains énergumènes ici présent pourrait vous rendre la situation pénible. Prenez dont une petite marche par là-bas…

Elle fit mine de penser à quelque chose d'important quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

Rikann vous accompagnera.

Ils acceptèrent à contrecœur. Malgré leur air hospitalier, les 2 ninjas trouvaient que les inconnues avaient exigé leur coopération un peu trop rapidement. Tout d'un coup ils étaient considérés comme des invités alors qu'ils avaient carrément été enlevés. S'éloigner un peu de leur campement permettrait de pouvoir évaluer la situation - malgré l'escorte qui leur avait été imposé -.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, Rikann au centre. Leur point de départ situé à une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux, ils s'installèrent à même le sol, Naruto adossé à un tronc d'arbre. Le clou-sur-patte semblait ne pas avoir remarqué les regards suspicieux qui le dévisageait depuis un moment.

Naruto- Alors, c'est toi que nous a transporté durant tout le trajet?

Rikann- … En effet.

Il eut l'air contrarié de la réponse à sa question et revint en force.

Naruto- C'était pas… un peu lourd?

Rikann- Non. Je suis habitué de porter de lourdes charges. Je me porte volontaire la plupart du temps pour transporter notre matériel.

Naruto- C'est pas ce que je veux dire… Ce n'est pas normal pour quelqu'un de maigre comme toi de pouvoir transporter une charge aussi lourde! Tu as une technique héréditaire ou quoi?

Le garçon se contenta de rire.

Rikann- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

Naruto- Hmphh…

La discussion tourna vers des sujets banals et sans aucun rapport avec leur groupe. Quelques heures plus tard, le feu étant allumé, ils furent invités à se joindre à eux. Le gamin à la force surhumaine pris de l'avance sur le trajet pour préparer l'endroit à leur « conférence ». Naruto et Gaara en profitèrent.

Naruto- Alors? T'as décidé? On fait quoi?

Gaara- Écoutons leur proposition – puisque je suis certains qu'ils ne sont pas là uniquement pour une petite discussion – et au moindre signe de danger, tu les distrait avec un Bunshin no Jutsu et on se tire. Je te ferai signe si je remarque quelque chose.

Naruto- Emm, D'accord pour ton plan. Mais si je remarque quelque chose de mon côté et que tu ne fait rien, ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser passer.

Gaara- calme toi…

Ils arrivèrent au feu de camp où rôtissait quelque truites et autres poissons. Ils étaient tendus et essayaient de le dissimuler du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Des places leur avait été attribuées.

Le poisson était délicieux, grillé juste à point. La nuit tombait et le vent faisait crépiter le feu. Ils mangeait tous avec une discrétion douteuse. Peu de paroles étaient échangées.

Naruto- Hohgmm (il avala sa bouchée, puis continua: ) Alors, et cette proposition?

Son ami le regardait avec un regard noir (qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le contour de ses yeux)

Michiru alla répondre, mais Gaara le coupa.

Gaara- désolé, il est un peu perdu… si vous nous disiez pourquoi nous sommes ici?

Michiru- ehh, oui. J'aimerais tout d'abords vous expliquer un peu notre situation. Contrairement à ce que nous avons l'air entre nous, nos buts ainsi que nos agissements sont très sérieux. La plupart du temps nous portons un jutsu de camouflage ainsi qu'un manteau avec capuche pour cacher notre visage même en public.

Naruto- Pour quelle raison exactement?

Michiru- Calme-toi, j'y vient. Alors comme je le disait, même nos noms sont fictifs. Notre ancienne vie a été complètement effacée. Nous ne sommes pas une organisation à part entière, mais un groupe bien organisé tout de même. Chacune des personnes ici présente a eu d'énormes problèmes dans son village respectif et a décidé de déserter.

Shiki- En fait, nous sommes…

Elle fit une pause, essayant de deviner l'expression des 2 shinobis étrangers. Ils étaient intéressés, prêts, ils l'écoutaient.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà le chapitre 4 encore tout chaud! (qui se termine assez raide, je sais) Le suspense durera encore une semaine, mais je crois que les plus perspicace d'entre vous auront déjà deviné!

Ah oui… J'avais oublié de mentionner que j'adore les reviews?


	5. Une nouvelle chance

Le moment que vous attendiez tous : qui sont ces inconnus? Je ne vous ferez pas attendre plus longtemps!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Yaminohoshi: Amis en effet Ah oui… contente de voir que j'ai des revieweurs permanents! Merci pour tes commentaires et au plaisir d'en lire de nouveau!

Arminas: Pour le kyubi je ne m'attarderai pas trop là dessus puisque comme tu le verra assez rapidement, ils connaissent tous un peu le genre… Mais j'y verrai promis!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 5 : une nouvelle chance

Tout le monde restait silencieux, attendant que Shiki ait formulé son aveu.

Shiki- Nous sommes… des… Jinchuuriki. Des hôtes, des porteurs de démons. Des gens qui, chacun de leur côté, ont vécut l'enfer, probablement tout comme vous. Malmenés, rabaissés… nous avons fini par déserter et se rencontrer les uns après les autres.

Son visage s'était refermé à la venue de ces souvenirs qui revenaient la hanter.

Shiki- Au départ, ce sont les deux ombres noires de notre groupe, Kosu et Niagan, qui se sont rencontrés vers l'âge de 6 ans. Ils venaient de villages voisins. Au fur et à mesures des années, ils ont croisés plusieurs d'entre nous. Nous restions isolés dans la forêt, fuyant tout contact humain. La plupart avons été élevés dans des familles de ninjas, étant utilisé comme arme pour le pays, mais la crainte des autres passait par-dessus notre force. Un jour, nous avons décidés de former un groupe et d'oublier notre passé. Nous nous sommes rebatisés, avons jetés au loin notre bandeau de ninja et avons développé ces jutsus de camouflage. Pour nous, l'esprit patriotique ne veux plus rien dire, nous sommes libres.

Kosu (le « corbeau »)- Je vais y aller directement. Nous savons que vous êtes respectivement les hôtes du Shukaku et du Kyubi. Nous avons sentis vos chakras à des miles à la ronde et voulions vous faire une proposition : Si votre village et votre entourage vous fait autant souffrir que ce que nous avons vécut, si vous êtes prêt à l'oublier alors, joignez-vous à nous. Sinon, vous pourrez toujours continuer à faire joujou avec vos kunais et votre insigne qui orne votre front comme une étiquette de bouteille.

Il s'arrêta et les regarda avec un air provocateur, espérant les avoir secoués.

Niagan- Nous vous laissons y réfléchir pour ce soir, mais vous nous devez une réponse demain matin. Si vous refusez, vous deviendrez une menace pour nous alors, vous n'aurez qu'à vous enfuir le plus vite possible et à surveiller vos fesses au passage.

Les deux shinobis étrangers étaient complètement ébahis, la machoire tombant au sol (surtout Naruto en fait…) Six… six personnes comme eux, ayant souffert comme eux et leur offrant l'hospitalité.

Ils furent conduits à une petite tente pour 2 personnes et s'y installèrent. Le temps avait passé assez rapidement et la nuit était déjà tombée. Une petite lampe de poche les éclairait tandis que le reste des jinchuuriki dormaient quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, chacun dans leur tente. Gaara fut étonné de voir son ami assit sur le sol de l'abri, la tête baissée, réfléchissant le plus sérieusement du monde. Il semblait presque… mélancolique.

Gaara- Écoute, je sais que dans ton cas ce seras probablement hors de question. J'accepte ta décision, probablement qu'on ne se reverra plus mais j'ai déc…

Naruto- Gaara…

Gaara- Quoi?

Naruto- Tu es devenue kazekage , non? Est-ce que… est-ce que les gens te respecte? Est-ce qu'ils aiment leur nouveau chef de village?

Gaara-… Non. Ils ont beau croire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ils m'ont donné ce poste pour pouvoir mieux me contrôler. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvait prendre aucune décision seul. Les gens ne changent pas d'avis en un clin d'œil. Peut importe ce que je ferai, je serai pour eux un monstre psychopathe jusqu'à ma mort. À l'heure qu'il est, ils ont probablement mis Temari ou Kankuro à ma place, avant même d'avoir le rapport de votre mission. J'avais cependant trouvé un but.

Naruto- Donc dans ton cas c'est déjà décidé… tu reste avec eux?

Gaara- probablement, oui. Cependant, demain j'irai les voir et leur demanderai une preuve formelle de leur identité de jinchuuriki.

Naruto- Je…JE-VAIS-RESTER-AUSSI!

Les yeux verts de Gaara s'agrandirent et il se tourna vers le blond, interloqué.

Gaara- quoi? Mais tu as des amis non? Des gens que tu aimes et qui te respecte. Pourquoi veux-tu rester?

Naruto- C'est vrai…Ma vie n'est plus un enfer comme avant, j'ai des gens à qui je tient… y en as qui ont moins de chance que moi, sûrement. Mais mon voyage de 2 ans et demi m'a rapporté de la puissance et de l'expérience en combat, mais niveau amitié, ça a créé un gouffre. Tous mes amis à Konoha ont appris à vivre sans le baka proche d'eux. Je ne fais plus parti du quotidien de cette ville. Les villageois continue de me regarder de travers ou de chuchoter, pendant les quelques jours que j'ai pu rester avant la mission, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvait plus vivre comme avant. Le quotidien de Konoha ne me convient plus, je ne suis plus attaché à elle. Je ne déteste pas mon village, mais pour la première fois dans ma vie j'ai perdu mes illusions.

Il s'arrêta, regarda dehors quelques minutes (par l'ouverture de la tente), puis termina :

Naruto- Sasuke est partit, Sakura est devenue assez forte et indépendante pour ne plus avoir besoin de moi – D'ailleurs elle ne se gêne pas pour me le faire comprendre- et les autres sont devenue chuunins, continuant leurs missions habituelles, certains disparaîtrons où se ferons massacré au combat. Ils ont raisons, ce bandeau n'est qu'une étiquette qui dirige ma vie. Un démon ne peut pas être Hokage.

Gaara sentit l'atmosphère devenir plus froide. La personne qui l'avais fait changer, celui qui n'abandonne jamais et donne sa vie pour son rêve avait maintenant abandonné celui-ci.

Parfois être réaliste est mauvais pour le cœur. La réalité tue les gens à petit feu.

Sur ce, ils restèrent silencieux et se couchèrent. Les tatamis étaient assez confortable, du moins pour cette nuit là. Aucun des 2 n'arrivait à dormir (bon, okay, j'avoue pour Gaara c'est un peu normal…), ils réfléchissaient à ce qui deviendra à peine quelque heures plus tard, comme la décision qui changera leur vie. Le retour en arrière n'existe pas, ils seront devenus déserteurs.

Lorsque Naruto commença à ronfler, Le porteur de Tanuki sortit de la tente et alla se percher dans un arbre, regardant le paysage. Il se mit en état de demi-sommeil, comme à son habitude. Il était comme dans une sorte de méditation qui mettait son corps en veille, mais il réfléchissait toujours.

Alors comme ça, les habitants de son village on été assez cruels pour le perturber. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver pour qu'il baisse les bras comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère habituel.

Sur ce, la nuit passa et les esprits même les plus dérangés prirent du repos.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil s'était à peine levée qu'une voix immonde vint réveiller avec fracas le blond qui ronflait , bien à l'aise dans sa tente.

Niagan- Allez! On a une décision à entendre nous! Si tu reste endormi trop longtemps tu va crever dans son sommeil!

Tu parle d'un caractère… on aurait dit un mélange de Sakura et d'Anko! Hum, avec le petit air de psycopathe discret que Gaara avait avant. Mélange explosif en perspective.

Il se leva péniblement, remplaça son bonnet brun contre son bandeau de ninja et enfila son « truc » orange. Son air boudeur au visage, il sortit de son abri.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la discussion de la veille. Une tension énorme s'empara de lui et il sentit son être se séparer en 2, comme pour aller dans deux direction à la fois. Mal à l'aise, il rejoignit les autres au milieu des arbres. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, il la sentit soudain. L'énergie, monstrueuse, qui se dégageait de Kosu. Gaara était positionné devant lui, la mine satisfaite. Ce chakra s'enroulait, tournait, flottait de toute part autour du garçon. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermé et ses mains étaient positionnées devant lui, les doigts croisés et les 2 index levés, position concentrant le chakra. Cette énergie était d'une teinte bleue-noire et prenait peu à peu la forme d'un oiseau d'à peu près 10 mètres. Cette représentation était terrifiante, le corbeau senblait prêt à tout déchiqueter sur son passage, cependant Naruto se souvenait des paroles de son ami la veille et tranquillement, il se calma.

Soudainement, l'immence oiseau cria un bon coup et commença à se diriger, assez violemment, vers tous les autres ninjas présents. Sa tête se rapprochait de Naruto à une vitesse fulgurante et celui-ci gouta à quelques gouttes de sueurs venant de son front. Deux secondes avant de l'engloutir, l'oiseau partit en fumée.

Kosu- Haha! Vous auriez du voir vos têtes!

Niagan- Kosu, la prochaine fois que tu met en pratique des stupides blagues digne de ton humour noir, je t'arrage les tripes.

Kosu- Et bien voilà Gaara. Tu voulais une preuve, tu l'as eu. Content?

Un sourire satisfait et toujours aussi malicieux vint horner son visage.

Gaara- …

Naruto se défigea, retira ses ongles de la peau de ses paumes et s'avança.

Naruto- Alors, j'ai droit à un peu d'hospitalité ou vous comptez me faire rôtir en brochette avant?

Le roux en capuche le rassura un peu et lui répondit :

Michiru- Ahh désolé, c'est encore ce taré qui exécute ses blagues douteuses. Il est comme ça, faut pas trop lui en vouloir.

Naruto- ohh…

Kosu- Taré toi-même, le lézard!

Michiru- bon, si vous voulez bien, (il regarda l'autre avec des yeux menacant) nous allons nous asseoir un moment et écouter nos deux invités, d'accord?

Ils s'assirent tous en un cercle assez approximatif. Naruto semblait perdu, Gaara toujours aussi impassif et le reste bien… toujours aussi bizarre.

Shiki- Votre décision? Il nous la faut, maintenant.

Gaara- J'accepte, sans hésitation. Je ne laisserai pas grand chose d'important derrière moi de toute façon.

Shiki- Ton village n'est pas important pour toi?

Gaara- Ma fonction ne l'est pas, donc le reste suit.

Shiki- Et toi Naruto?

Il fixa ses sandales bleues, puis un papillon qui semblait soudainement très intéressant derrière les autres… enfin il posa son regard sur son interlocuteur et répondit :

Naruto- … Oui. J'accepte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

5e chapitre : Terminé! C'est étonnant venant de Naruto, mais vous verrez…


	6. Traitement de choc

Bon bah, ceci est le chapitre 6. Je n'ai plus de commentaires qui me viennent à l'esprit alors… bonne lecture tient! (je vais aller retourner me coucher moi…)

… Ahh oui! J'ai terminé la fanfics des personnages du groupe! J'aimerais si possible des commentaires sur le dessin, question de m'améliorer. Perso j'avais voulu faire des Chibis mais ça a donné des … demi-chibi/demi-réel… enfin bon… (Portez pas attention à la bouche de Kosu, il est supposé sourire  )

Alors le lien (il faut le taperà la main a cause du site...) : http/site.voila.fr/sherry/PersonnageFanfictionzoom.bmp

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Yaminohoshi : Wah merci! Une fan, vous avez entendue? Je suis de bonne humeur maintenant!

Arminas : C'est pas bien d'essayer de deviner la suite! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, cette rencontre aura bien lieu (ce serait un peu chiant une fic où les 2 persos restent uniquement avec des personnages inventés jusqu'à la fin…) mais comme j'aime les fics longues et qu'il reste quelques éléments à insérer, elle n'aura pas lieu avant un bon bout de temps…

Flore Risa : La suite? Mah oui je n'attend que ça moi aussi! Sache que maintenant que le dessin est terminé, je vais publier un nouveau chapitre à chaque a fois que celui en cours est achevé (exemple : je vient de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 10 donc je publi le 6 et ainsi de suite…)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 6 : Traitement de choc 

Le groupe s'était dissou, chacun partant faire ses petites affaires ici et là. Seul Gaara, Naruto et le garçon roux restaient.

Michiru- Je suppose que vous êtes un peu perdu. Je vais essayer de vous présenter brièvement les autres. Tout d'abords, la personne avec qui je m'entend le mieux : Shiki. D'habitude elle est sérieuse et assez hospitalière avec tout le monde, cependant – et vous le remarquerez assez vite- elle a de la difficulté à entretenir une conversation. Elle passe son temps à tomber dans la lune et ainsi elle oubli de quoi elle parlait à de nombreuse reprises. Ensuite, je suppose que vous avez déjà fait connaissance de notre duo noir, j'intitule La sadique & Le farceur. Pas vraiment besoin de présentation pour ces deux là, vous le verrez assez vite. Ensuite, il y a Rikann, notre homme à tout faire. Sa force nous aide beaucoup et il n'hésite jamais à rendre service. Pour finir il y a Katana, le discret là-bas. Je ne peux pas vraiment décrire sa personnalité puisqu'il n'en a pas. Son seul atout est qu'il est maître dans l'art du « caméléon », c'est-à-dire qu'il s'adapte à n'importe quelle situation en revêtant un personnage.

Naruto plissa les yeux en une grimace d'incrédulité.

Naruto- Ehh.. Katana? C'est quoi ce nom débile?

Michiru- Comme Shiki l'a déjà dit, nos noms sont fictifs. Lorsqu'il nous a rejoint, il lui a fallu se trouver un nom d'adoption et la seule chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit, c'est le nom de l'arme qu'il maîtrise. Il a été laissé pour seul durant toute sa jeunesse et la seule chose qui l'a toujours accroché à la vie, c'est le maniement du sabre, cours qu'il recevait de son vieux voisin.

Naruto- Ohh eh bien, il en a de l'imagination!

Michiru- Bon eh bien c'est pas que j'ai l'impression que l'on perd notre temps mais on entre pas dans notre groupe comme dans un moulin. Nous avons quelque chose à vous faire faire. Venez.

Ils se rassemblèrent une fois de plus à l'endroit où ils avaient discutés la veille, le feu crépitant cette fois faiblement au centre. Michiru, qui semblait prendre la responsabilité de chef lorsqu'il était question de discutions - probablement parce-qu'il était le seul du groupe à avoir un tempérament stable - pris la parole encore une fois :

-On va commencer par toi, Naruto. Raconte-nous brièvement ton histoire.

Naruto- Brièvement? Le jour de ma naissance, le yondaime a scellé Kyubi en moi. Depuis ce temps, tous les adultes du villages me méprisent et ceux de mon âge m'ignorent. J'ai toujours cherché l'attention des autres en jouant le baka devant tout le monde. Mon rêve a toujours été de devenir l'hokage de mon village, et c'est avec cette idée que je suis devenue Gennin avec le ninja copieur Kakashi comme sensei. Je me suis fait des amis, des alliés, une équipe en fer. Sasuke était mon rival – et plus tard mon meilleur ami- et Sakura celle que j'aimais. Tous me considéraient comme un faible, quelqu'un de sans importance. À chaque fois qu'un adversaire se présentait, ils voulaient savoir le nom de l'Uchiha et moi, ils s'en foutaient royalement. Le jour où j'ai mis une raclée à Kiba, Neji puis Gaara – désolé pour l'expression Gaara- ils se sont enfin mis à s'intéresser à moi. Un jour, des malheurs sont arrivés à Konoha, Sasuke s'est foutu dans la cervelle l'idée de me trucider et est parti rejoindre l'ennemi. Peu de temps après, je suis partit pendant 2 ans et demi en entraînement avec le sannin Jiraiya et en revenant, je suis devenue en quelque sorte un fantôme. Je passait inaperçut, tout le monde étant occupé à ses petites affaires…

Vous savez moi je me fait souvent des sénarios, je me voyait franchir les portes de Konoha avec un air victorieux et tous mes amis venaient me rejoindre, me demandant ce que j'avais fait tout ce temps. Ça m'a atterré. Je n'ai eu que les commentaires désagréables des gens dans la rue comme accueil. Mon appartement avait été reloué, mes affaires disparues…J'étais bien entendue le seul resté Gennin et comme je n'avais pas d'équipe l'examen Chuunin restait inaccessible pour moi. J'avais été décallé de la vie en village ninja. Enfin…

Michiru- (Une chance qu'on avait dit « brièvement »… enfin bref) Bon, je suppose que c'est tout? Et quel personnalité as ou avait-tu?

Naruto- J'ai toujours été celui qui se faisait remarquer par ses actes irréfléchits et criait à qui veut l'entendre que je deviendrais Hokage, que c'était mon nindô. D'ailleurs mon surnom c'est le ninja imprévisible!

La lueur qui illuminait ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant s'effaça bien vite

Naruto- Enfin, c'était…

Gaara- Tu es encore aussi imprévisible Naruto. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour ça.

Michiru- Naruto, cite-moi les pires moments de ta vie.

Naruto- Toutes les fois où j'entendais les habitants du villages me traiter de monstre, éloigner leurs enfants de moi, m'insulter ou refuser de me servir dans les magasins. Les fois où les regards froids se posaient sur moi. Celle où j'ai cru Sasuke mort, au pays des vagues. Le jour où j'ai dû le combattre alors qu'il me disait que tout ce que l'on avait vécut en tant qu'équipe 7 n'était rien du tout pour lui. Lorsque je suis revenu de mon escapade et que mon ancienne vie tout entière m'échapait. Tout ces progrès, ces amis… à ce moment-là je suis redevenu ce que j'étais à 6 ans : rien du tout.

Tous baissèrent la tête. Certe ils avaient tous eu une vie difficile et celle de Naruto semblait avoir été un peu plus clémente envers lui, mais ce discours les déprimait à chaque fois. La solitude était quelque chose d'inhumain. Michiru releva la tête vers le blond et continua :

Michiru- Et les meilleurs moments?

Naruto- … Le jour où Iruka m'a fait comprendre que quelqu'un tenait à moi. Les rares fois où je me suis sentit comme si j'avais une seconde famille au sein de l'équipe 7. Mes combats lors de l'exam Chuunin. Les petits moments sans intérêt pour la plupart des gens comme manger des ramens chez Ichiraku ou m'entraîner dans les aires d'entraînements, tôt le matin. Au début, lorsque je suis revenu à Konoha et que j'ai appercut Sakura. Elle a bien changé depuis 3 ans…

Michiru- Ta vie entière commence à passer devant toi, non? Tu te rappelle tout le chemin que tu as fait jusqu'ici? Rappelle-toi tout ces moments, bons ou mauvais que tu as passé. Veux-tu toujours rester avec nous? Seras-tu mieux avec des gens comme toi ou avec tes anciens amis?

Naruto- Mon escapade avec Jiraiya m'a fait vivre la nouveauté, quelque chose de différent de la vie de ninja d'un village. Je suis prêt à rester avec vous.

Michiru- Dans ce cas… Prends tout ces souvenirs de ta vie passée, et projette-les dans ton bandeau. Enlève-le.

Le tissu bleu glissa dans ses mains. La plaque portant le signe de la feuille reflétait le soleil, tout comme le faisait celle de Sasuke lorsqu'il gardait son bandeau dans ses mains, il y a peu de temps seulement.

Michiru- Naruto, le ninja turbulent, est dans ce bout de tissu. Jettes-le dans le feu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Le jeter dans le feu? Celui qu'Iruka lui avait donné avec tant d'affection? Celui qu'il avait porté avec tant de fierté à son front?

Je dois laisser tout derrière. En le gardant, il me rappellera des souvenirs que je ne veux plus jamais me remémorer. Ma vie est ici maintenant, un nouvel avenir m'appartient.

Il tentit le bras, Le bandeau glissa d'entre ses doigts en s'enflamma dans le brasier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait qu'une plaque métallique tachée par la suie.

Michiru- Et toi, Gaara. Raconte-nous ta vie en général.

Il commença son récit, le visage complètement impassible, ses yeux verts fixant le vide.

Gaara- Mon père m'a fait posséder par Shukaku, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. J'ai commencé ma vie en étant entraîné comme un mercenaire, étant utilisé comme la plupart d'entre vous : arme du village. Tout le monde avait peur et me fuyait comme la peste, même quand j'essayais d'être gentils avec mes camarades de classes, ils couraient. Mon père m'a jugé dangeureux et a tenté de m'assasiner à plusieurs reprise. La seule personne que j'estimait, mon oncle, a aussi tenté de me tuer. À partir de ce moment je suis devenu un égoïste qui tuait les gens par plaisir. Il y a 3 ans, Mon combat contre Naruto m'a fait réagir et j'ai tenté de changer, je suis même devenu Kazekage. Mais la cruauté des gens m'a fait revenir à la réalité.

Cette fois, la réactions des gens présents sembla un peu plus souffrante. Certains fermaient les yeux, d'autres se remémoraient sans cesse d'anciens souvenirs.

Michiru- Et ta personnalité?

Gaara- … Je suis calme, je ne parle pas beaucoup. J'ai déjà été un sadique psychopathe et je l'assume. Certaines choses de la vie m'échappent totalement.

Shiki- Comme?

Gaara- L'amour, l'amitié.

L'albinos sembla personnellement touchée par cette affirmation et le fixa. Pour Michiru, l'interrogatoire devenait de plus en plus pénible. Ses questions semblaient réveiller des émotions extrêmements désagréables pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Michiru- Les pires moments de ta vie?

Gaara- Tout m'a l'air sur un pied d'égalité, mais je dirais le jour où mon oncle m'a annoncé de sa propre bouche que personne ne m'aimait.

Un silence lourd. Le garçon roux devait abréger.

Michiru- et les meilleurs?

Gaara- …

Michiru- Il doit bien en avoir un, non?

Gaara- Hum… (son visage se crispa) oui. Vers la fin de mon combat contre Naruto, lorsque j'ai remercié Temari et Kankuro de m'avoir aidé. C'était la première fois que j'exprimait quelque chose du genre à quelqu'un.

Michiru- Je suppose que dans ton cas ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire toute cette histoire d'oubli de ton ancienne personnalité.

Gaara- En effet.

Il sortit son bandeau de ses poches et le jeta sans hésitation dans le feu.

Ils regardèrent tous les bouts de métals qui paraissaient encore. L'atmosphère était chargée de mélancolie et de tristesse. Rikann décida de la rompre.

Rikann- Maintenant,vous êtes au présent. Avez-vous une idée pour votre nouveau surnom?

Naruto- Strictement aucune…

Rikann- Mh… c'est embêtant. Aucun nom ne vous attire ou ne vous vient à l'esprit?

Gaara- Non.

Shiki- Et si vous vous appeliez simplement Kitsune et Tanuki? Bon d'accord, c'est pas trop recherché mais au moins ce sera plus facile pour nous de les retenir. Ça vous va?

Naruto- Kitsune? Moi ça me vas.

Gaara- Sans problème.

Michiru- Bon, maintenant pour terminer, enterrez ce qu'il reste de vos plaques.

Ils creusèrent un trou en enfouirent les résidues du feu, puis chacun alla se remettre de leurs émotions dans un endroit un peu isolé des autres.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre. C'est qu'il fallait tracer la frontière entre leur ancienne vie et la nouvelle. Maintenant ça bougera un peu plus!

J'adore les reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!


	7. La tête vide et l'esprit ailleurs

J'avais déjà lu plusieurs fanfics où Naruto partait quelques années, puis revenait à Konoha. À Chaque fois, soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose ou bien il se joint à un groupe quelconque… dans la plupart des cas, l'expérience n'était jamais vraiment racontée en détail. Ici, c'est l'inverse! L'action, c'est là!

Ah et comme l'italique ne fonctionne pas à tout les coups, je mettrai les pensées des personnes entre « signes ».

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews : **

Flore Risa : Oui la suite, et même plus tôt que prévu!

luluFlo4 : Une nouvelle revieweuse! Contente que tu aime la fic!

Arminas : En faites tous les membres du groupe ont un rôle plus ou moins égal. Ils sont comme une grande famille.

Yaminohoshi : Ah, bien encore merci - … Pour les dessins aussi, j'aime bien recevoir l'opinion des gens, positive ou non. Si vous voulez d'autres fanart, que se soit des autres persos de la fic ou même de vos propres fics eh bien je serais ravie d'en faire!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 7 : La tête vide et l'esprit ailleurs

Gaara se promenait dans la forêt, à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. Marchant lentement comme à son habitude, il gardait son air sérieux, mais l'on pouvait deviner qu'au fin fond de lui un petit quelque chose s'était réveiller. Un intérêt, tout simplement. Intérêt pour ces gens qui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec les villageois inconscients de son village. L'ombre d'un sourire vint orner le coin de sa bouche et il continua de marcher en silence.

Devant lui s'étendait un grand lac entouré de sable et de grosses pierres. Sur l'une d'elle se tenait Shiki, qui n'avait pas encore sentit la présence de l'adolescent. Elle était occupée à dessiner des formes dans le sable, sans but précis. Gaara, qui était toujours derrière la jeune fille, descendit un genou à terre et posa la paume de sa main sur le sol. Aussitôt, les dessins de Shiki s'effacèrent devant elle et une simple flèche les remplaça.

Elle se retourna et vit Gaara qui la fixait toujours.

Shiki- Salut… tu es là depuis longtemps?

Gaara- Non. Toi?

Shiki- Hum, Cela fait au moins quelques heures que je dessine, je n'en ai aucune idée précisément. J'ai un don moi pour trouver des endroits calmes comme ça et j'ai ré… Ah joli ton tatouage…

Gaara- Hhuh…Tu as ré-quoi?

Shiki- Uh?

Gaara- Laisse tomber. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que tu as eu une réaction assez étrange lors de mon tour à la cérémonie . Pourquoi?

Shiki- Ah ça… Je… Tu as parlé de ton incompréhension face à l'amour et l'amitié. J'avoue que c'est un sujet qui me touche de près aussi. J'y comprend rien.

Le garçon aux cheveux carmin décida d'aller s'asseoir au sol, au côté de l'albinos. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé dans le vide, un peu vers l'horizon. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui cachaient le visage, ne laissant que l'un de ses deux yeux rouges à découvert.

Gaara- Tu doit avoir un démon toi aussi en toi. Je peux te demander lequel?

Ses yeux formèrent un arc et elle lui glissa avec un petit sourire :

Shiki- La mer apaise, l'on entend tous les poissons qui murmurent des conversations futiles et sans aucune importance… comme les êtres humains.

Gaara- Pardon?

Shiki- Oh, désolé… J'ai en moi le Shichibi, un… lapin.

Une image se forma dans l'esprit du porteur de Shukaku : Un démon lapin à sept queues géant, essayant de paraître effrayant devant les portes d'un village. Il repoussa cette image, de toute façon il n'est pas du genre à partir à rire _« Quoique c'est assez tentant… »_- .

Gaara- Ça a un rapport avec ta … maladie ?

Shiki- Non. C'est rare que les démons interfèrent directement sur l'apparence ou la personnalité de son porteur, mais ça arrive je l'avoue. Eh, pourquoi as-tu le kanji Amour sur ton front?

_«Elle semble tellement calme. Aucun signe d'excitation ou de stress, ni même de peur. Juste… une certaine absence. »_

Gaara- Ça date de très longtemps. C'était pour démontrer qu'à partir de ce jour-là, je n'aimerai que moi-même et ne vivrai que pour moi.

Elle sourit, puis toucha sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

Shiki- C'est dommage. Lorsque l'on a l'opportunité de vivre parmis les autres, c'est important de la saisir. Sinon nous finissons seuls et aigris, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Tu sais… ce noir autour de tes yeux c'est vraiment bizarre, non?

Surpris par le soudain retournement de conversation, il se contenta de répondre :

Gaara- Manque de sommeil… c'est le tanuki…

Shiki- Ah, d'accord…

Gaara- Dit-moi... Pour me donner ce genre de conseil, tu as dû vivre ce dont tu parle… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Shiki- Nous avons tous fait la petite cérémonie de tout à l'heure, donc le passé appartient au passé et je ne veux pas le déterrer pour l'instant. Un jour je te le raconterai. Sur ce, nous devons partir. Viens.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le campement, suivit de Gaara. En arrivant, elle vit Naruto et Kuso, les deux étaient accroupis au sol, un sourire espiègle ornant leur visage.

« _Alors là… Si ces deux farceurs décident de s'allier, ça va être le bordel ici. »_

Michiru- Allez! Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour ramasser vos affaires et on repart! On a pas juste ça à faire rester dans les bois à parler de nos petits problèmes…

En moins de deux, tous étaient en formation lignée et voyageaient d'arbre en arbre en direction du nord. Gaara et Naruto n'avaient pas encore été informé des buts de leur groupe, ainsi ils suivaient tous en cherchant des repères aux alentours et en essayant d'apercevoir l'expression de ceux placés devant. La journée avait passé assez rapidement et ils étaient maintenant arrivés à une petite route qui passait entre deux prairies du Pays de l'Herbe.

Michiru s'arrêta et se tourna vers leurs 2 nouveaux compagnons.

Michiru- Vous, c'est maintenant votre chance de nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable. Ce groupe de jounin escorte un des membres du conseil de Kusa no Kuni. Nous avons été approchés il y a quelques semaines par quelqu'un qui nous a engagés pour l'assassiner puisqu'il représente une menace pour le pays.

Naruto- Une menace?

Michiru- Je ne connaît pas les détails, mais il faut le faire. Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'argent pour loger à Kusa quelques jours et de toute façon, j'ai eu la confirmation de ses gestes. Il a comploté avec un village ennemi pour déporter leurs réserves d'armes de combat. Kitsune, Tanuki, Allez-y et tuez-le.

« _Tuer? Il y a quelques jours, j'ai tué ce Deirada sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'était trop rapide. Mais avant cela, je n'ai jamais tué auparavant. Enlever la vie de quelqu'un, je suis vraiment capable de faire ça? De plus, j'ai peur pour Gaara. Il a changé depuis mais la vue du sang et le meurtre, c'est trop pour lui. Il risque de retomber dans un état assez effrayant… J'espère qu'il sait maintenant se contrôler. »_

Il descendit la côte qui les séparait de la route. Gaara était déjà là et avait immédiatement capturé quelques jounins avec son sable. Ils étaient assez habiles, mais pas assez pour échapper a son Sabaku-Kyuu.

« _J'ai passé 13 ans de ma vie à tuer pour le plaisir, et voilà que j'hésite. Je sais bien que le sang me fait perdre mon contrôle sur le Shukaku, mais ce n'est pas quelques gouttes qui vont me déstabiliser. De toute façon je doit les tuer alors autant en finir. »_

En quelques secondes il avait mis son côté rationnel de côté et l'on voyait une légère lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux. Il regarda ses victimes, leva son bras dans les airs et referma son poing. Le sable se referma sur les jounins et ils disparurent dans un cri de douleur. Il s'avança un peu plus loin mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder le massacre qu'il avait causé avec un demi-sourire.

« _J'avais oublié la satisfaction que ça procurait… Oui bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne suis plus un sadique psychopathe, j'ai quelque chose à me prouver maintenant. Oui mais… non. Je n'écouterai plus ce stupide démon qui me pourri la vie depuis ma naissance. »_

Il se tourna vers Naruto pour voir où il en était.

Le blond avait comme cible les 2 jounins restant ainsi que le membre du conseil – qui se cachait dans un coin, apeuré- . Comme les techniques habituelles de Naruto ne fonctionnent pas avec des jounins expérimentés, il fit appel directement au chakra de Kyubi. L'immense masse d'énergie rouge enveloppaient les pauvres victimes et les étouffaient de son atmosphère lourde, remplie d'envies de meurtre et de sang. Il profita de ce répit pour les envoyer foncer dans l'arbre le plus proche avec un Rasengan destructeur. Naruto s'approcha ensuite du conseiller.

_« Bon voilà, Ils sont sonnés, ils ne peuvent plus réagir. Je doit le tuer. Après tout, c'est un criminel, il mérite ce qui lui arrive. C'était pas trop difficile de les avoir malgré le fait qu'ils soient jounins… la différence entre les villages est si différente que ça? »_

Il sortit un kunai, s'approcha lentement du corps de son adversaire. Dans un élan, sans trop laisser le temps à sa conscience d'intervenir, il lui transperça le cœur avec la lame.

_« C'était… facile en fin de compte. »_

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

De leur côté, les autres membres les observaient avec intérêt. Tout d'abord, ils étaient assez stupéfaits du fait que Gaara aient éliminé 4 shinobi avec autant de facilité et d'impassibilité. Il avait presque l'air effrayant avec ce regard. Ils furent ensuite carrément stupéfaits du chakra de Naruto. Bien entendu c'était celui du démon, comme tous les autres, mais celui-ci avait un côté plus effrayant. Il dégageai une lueur encore plus inquiétante que celle du corbeau.

Ils les virent revenir vers le groupe. Les deux shinobi avaient une expression assez étrange au visage mais personne ne le remarqua. Ils se dirigèrent vers Kusa no Kuni, tout d'abord pour aller chercher leur revenu, puis pour aller louer un appartement pour 3 jours. Ils avaient des choses à régler dans les environs.

Le groupe avait loué trois chambres en tout. Les deux filles logeaient dans la première, Naruto, Michiru et Kosu dans la deuxième et Gaara, Rikann et Katana dans la troisième.

Dans la chambre de ces derniers, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'action. Même, c'était le silence complet.

Katana- Désolé de vous planter là mais j'ai à faire. J'ai des informations a rassembler. À plus tard.

Il sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre. Gaara se tourna vers son compagnon, qui restait de marbre. Il roula des yeux puis sortit a son tour prendre l'air. Naruto, dans la pièce d'à côté, tournait en rond. Il cherchait quelque chose à faire et se demandait à quel endroit il pourrait bien aller pour s'entraîner un peu. Il commençait à avoir un peu chaud dans son habit orange et noir, ainsi il décida à son tour de sortir.

Kosu- T'es incapable de rester immobile deux secondes hein? De toute façon Michiru vient de partir régler une histoire personnelle et ça risque de prendre du temps… tu devrais aller te défouler dans les aires d'entraînement du village.

Naruto- Ah! Ça c'est une idée! J'y avait pas pensé.

Kosu- Pour ça je crois que c'est normal…

Naruto lui jeta un regard oblique avant de partir pour les plaines bordant le village. Elles étaient immenses et quelques tronc d'arbres coupés ou stèles en béton ornaient le paysage ici et là, signe que c'était un endroit où se déroulait les entraînements. Il commença par s'entraîner un peu au Taijutsu, frappant de toute ses forces le tronc d'arbre devant lui. Il tentait d'améliorer sa vitesse lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans les buissons un bruit ressemblant à quelqu'un qui s'y faufilait.

Par réflexe, il lança un kunai qui atteignit sa cible. Un énorme cri en retentit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui a-t-il touché? Vous le verrez un jour où l'autre… nannn au prochain chapitre promis!

Remarquez qu'il arrivera plus souvent que je poste 2 chapitres/semaine.

Reviews?


	8. La discussion tant attendue

Je n'ai toujours pas eu de demandes pour voir la vie de Sakura donc puisque j'écrit les chapitres en avance, je n'en ferai pas sur sa vie. Cependant, Konoha pourrait bien réapparaître un jour dans le déroulement!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Arminas : presque 2chapitre/semaine… en fait, j'essais autant que je peux mais comme tu peux le constater, parfois je n'ai pas le temps !

luluFlo4 : Merci beaucoup!

Flore Risa : Merci aussi… je crois que j'ai déjà lu plusieurs de tes fics et j'aime bien (je crois même t'avoir laissé quelques reviews)

Yaminohoshi : Oh le rêve…c'est si attendu que ça: )

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 8 : La discussion tant attendue

Un cri strident vint casser le silence qui accompagnait l'entraînement de Naruto jusque là. Il vit les buissons bouger une nouvelle fois et Niagan en sortie, un kunai légèrement planté dans son bras. Elle s'approchait, lentement, avec un regard que le blond ne voudras plus jamais voir de sa vie.

Niagan- T'ES UN MALADE! Un cinglé qui a manqué de me tuer! Si tu ne me donne pas une raison valable à ton geste dans les prochaines secondes, je t'étrangle.

Naruto- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te cacher de moi comme ça! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans les buissons? Tu m'espionne ou quoi?

Niagan- Pourquoi MOI je t'espionnerais?

Naruto- Je sais pas, moi! Parce-que t'es une folle sadique qui espionne les gens comme si elle était un prédateur en recherche d'une nouvelle proie…

Niagan- Ça y est, je vais te réduire en morceaux!

_"Le pire, c'est qu'elle a vraiment l'air sérieuse… Trop sérieuse."_

Elle se positionna devant lui et se mit en garde. Elle releva ensuite ses manches, montrant deux long gants dont les côtés ainsi que les jointures étaient ornée de petites lames aiguisées. Il remarqua ensuite que ses bottes étaient ornées de la même manière (chose qui ne se remarquait pas en temps normal).

Un chakra bourgogne vint l'entourer et elle bondit vers lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait bougé, elle effectua des attaques de taijutsu assez étranges. En effet, elles se résumaient en une série de contournements et de mouvements en cercles qui se faisaient que frôler l'adversaire… avec les lames de ses membres. Elle tournait sur elle-même, puis allongeait son bras, suivit de l'autres… tut ceci trop rapidement pour le pauvre renard qui se retrouva bien vite parsemé d'égratignure, son habit orange tombant en lambeaux.

Elle le surpris une dernière fois en effectuant un dernier geste… un simple coup de poing au visage. Il s'écoula à terre, sonné.

Niagan- Et voilà ce qui arrive à celui qui provoque le Chat à 2 queue, pauvre nase!

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, l'air satisfaite. Elle lui lança au passage son manteau long pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas en caleçon au beau milieu des champs.

_"Aille! Tu parles d'une attaque! Je n'ai même plus un centimètre de vêtement intacte_."

Le shinobi resta allongé ainsi pendant une heure, puis se leva péniblement et se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait se procurer d'autres vêtements" _Ainsi qu'une bonne pommade_…".

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient presque tous réunit dans un restaurant de sushi. Seul michiru manquait. Ils avaient tous mangé copieusement et se reposaient, parlant de tout et de rien. Rikann remarqua quelques chose et s'adressa à son voisin de table :

Rikann- Hey Tanuki, pourquoi tu as cet air interrogateur depuis quelques jours?

Gaara- Quelque chose me tracasse depuis le jour où Naruto m'a sauvé.

Rikann- Quoi exactement?

Gaara- … L'Akatsuki m'a enlevé du village de Suna pour m'extraire mon démon. D'après les dires de Naruto, ils auraient utilisé un jutsu à l'aide d'une statue construite à cette seule utilité et pourtant ça n'a pas marché. J'ai encore Shukaku, Mais les membre de cette organisation avaient déjà terminé leur rituel. Il me semble que des gens tel qu'eux ne sont pas assez idiot pour se tromper à ce point.

Shiki- QUOI? Une statue tu dit? Ce ne serais pas une statue géante avec 9 yeux et deux mains dressées devant elle?

Naruto- Exactement.

Soudainement, quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient un air indéchiffrable. Ils semblaient connaître cette fameuse statue. Shiki se retourna vers Naruto.

Shiki- Est-ce que cette statue était dans une grotte, proche de l'endroit où nous vous avons trouv… Hey Kitsune, t'as des nouveaux vêtements?

Naruto fit des yeux ronds, puis acquiesta. Son habillement avait radicalement changé : un pantalon de chuunin (avec les bandages dans le bas) noir, avec un col roulé de laine ainsi qu'une veste sans manche « pare-balle » de la même couleur.

Shiki- Le orange ça t'allait bien quand même…

Naruto- Quelle question tu me posais avant cette interruption?

Shiki- Euh.. j'sais plus.

Michiru arriva à cet instant, l'air un peu fatigué mais quand même assez en forme pour se tenir debout. Il s'adressa au groupe.

Michiru- Si c'est la statue à laquelle nous pensons, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Venez dehors, on sera plus tranquilles.

Ils payèrent l'adition puis le suivèrent vers une petite colline à l'écards des indiscrets. De là on voyait une bonne partie du village de l'Herbe. Ces gens-là prenaient bien soin de l'environnement puisque la verdure et les fleurs recouvrait une bonne partie du territoire, toits de maisons et bords de route compris.

Michiru- Et c'est repartit pour un discours de 2 heures… Enfin bon. Voyez-vous, ce sujet nous intéresse particulièrement. L'Akatsuki a aussi tentés de nous attaquer, un par un, mais nous avons résisté. Cette statue dont vous parler s'appelle Anima. Si le rituel n'a pas marché, Tanuki, c'est tout simplement parqu'elle est utilisé par des ignorants.

Des regards intéressés se dirigèrent vers lui. Il continua.

Michiru- Anima ne sert pas à extraire un démon d'un Jinchuuriki dans le seul but de l'envoyer dans un autre corps, c'est pourquoi l'intervention ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur deux, et cela uniquement si le démon souhaite sortir de son hôte. Elle sert en fait… à extraire les 9 démons en même temps dans le but de leur donner une apparence matérielle. Elle a été créée il y a des années, lors de la première guerre des ninjas. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que dans presque tous les pays, ils en étaient au yondaime ou au godaime Kage? Tous au même, donc vous en conviendez qu'ils ont tous été créé en même temps. Niagan, tu pourrais continuer? Je n'aurez plus de voix si ça continue…

Niagan- Un général appartenant à un village ninja du moment avait pour responsabilité les forces armées de son pays. Il eu une idée – Supposément brillante, doit-je le rappeler- D'invoquer autre choses que des animaux qui parlent. Des démons. Mais les démons seuls n'avaient aucune utilitée. Il traça donc un sceau complexe sur le sol d'une grotte, puis ordonna à son équipe de construire Anima par-dessus. Il l'avait construite uniquement pour les 9 démons légendaires. Après les avoir invoqué tous ensemble dans la statue, il réunit quelques personne ayant un fort potentiel en chakra et effectua l'opération qui consistait à leur donner forme physique. Étant un parfait idiot, il ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'à la toute fin mais c'était trop tard… Les neuf démons sont sortits et ont tout sacagé.

Michiru- Au fil du temps, des gens connaissant l'art des sceaux en scella quelques uns dans des hôtes, tous de manières différentes. Ichibi, celui de Gaara, fut l'un des premiers à être scellé. Il se promenera dans quelques corps, puis enfermé dans une bouilloire a thé. Le tient, Kistune, resta probablement en liberté en quelque part pendant un très long moment puisque tu es son premier hôte.

Naruto- Je ne voudrais pas paraître septique mais…. Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça? Vous êtes clairvoyant ou quoi?

Michiru- Premièrement avec les informations que nous avons récoltés et deuxièmement, en questionnant nos démons.

Naruto- Ah… Ça expliquerait pourquoi il y a 9 yeux sur la statue ainsi que 9 têtes de dragons qui sortent lors de la cérémonie…

Gaara- Au moins là c'est confirmé…Alors au fond, votre but c'est de détruire cette statue? Ainsi, les démons ne circulerons plus jamais.

Shiki- Faux.

Naruto- Hein?

Shiki- Vous croyez peut-être qu'ils meurrent avec vous? Désolé mais ce n'est pas aussi facile, sinon lors de l'enfermement du Kyubi en toi, ils n'auraient eu qu'à te tuer à peine quelque minutes plus tard. Lors de la mort de son hôte, un démon, s'il a assez de chakra, peut posséder une personne ou un objet ayant un contact direct avec le cadavre dans les prochaines minutes. Cependant, les démons préfèrent protéger leur Jinchuuriki puisque la plupart du temps, les seuls choses à portée de main sont des objets inanimés. Néanmoins, détruire cette statue permettra d'empêcher qu'une tragédie telle que celle d'il y a quelques générations de reproduise.

Naruto- Et pour les démons?

Shiki- Laissons-les vivre… De toute façon nous n'en savons pas plus à ce sujet.

Le groupe se divisa, quelques personnes repartirent vers les appartements, d'autres dans les rues. Naruto se promenait, regardant les boutiques , les gens, l'environnement. Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait maintenant. Sa vie avait complètement changé en a peine 2 semaines. Il vivait en nomade avec une bande de cinglés instables, ils avait même changé d'apparence, mais surtout : Il avait sentit ce qu'était qu'enlever la vie à quelqu'un. Le fait que l'acte en lui-même le laissait indifférent l'inquiétait un peu. Il se mit à penser à Sakura, Kakashi et les autres chuunins mais refoula ces pensées avec un pincements au cœur. Il devait oublier, tout oublier.

Il retourna à l'aire d'entraînement de la dernière fois et s'entraîna jusqu'au soir. Il répéta la même routine pendant les 2 jours restant. Vint ensuite le jour où ils quittèrent Kusa no Kuni pour repartir vers un autre village. Michiru agissait bizarrement. Il semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose ou quelqu'un et passait ses journées à récolter des informations en dehors du groupe. Katana, étant le meilleur dans le domaine de l'adaptation, partait encore plus longtemps que l'autre adolescent. Malgré tout, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était et Naruto ainsi que Gaara n'étaient au courant de rien.

Bien vite, les liens se soudèrent et ils ne se sentirent plus étrangers dans le groupe. Ils acceptaient quelques missions un fois de temps en temps, quand ça les arrangait surtout. Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi. Un mois et demi exactement.

Ils étaient maintenant dans un petit village isolé du pays du feu, tout de même assez éloigné de Konoha. C'était un village touristique dont la rue principale était peuplée de centaines de petits kiosques festifs. Naruto se promenait de l'un à l'autre en compagnie de Gaara. Ce dernier s'était laissé convaincre après que le blond lui ai fait remarqué que s'il ne le suivait pas, il allait se retrouver avec Niagan et Kosu.

Gaara- C'est encore de ton âge de gaspiller tout ton argent dans les stands de jeux?

Naruto- J'ai bien le droit de me détendre un peu non? De toute façon, j'en profite un peu mais mon objectif principal c'est de trouver ce shinobi particulier dont nous parlait la femme de l'auberge.

Gaara- Si ça se trouve il n'existe même pas. Les villages ont souvent tendance à s'inventer des mercenaires légendaires et invincibles pour rehausser leur réputation.

Naruto- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer de chercher un peu! T'imagine, rencontrer un shinobi connu de tous comme étant un expert sans limite des jutsus élémentaux… et qui accepterait de nous en apprendre quelques-uns! Tu sais autant que moi que le groupe au complet espère de nous que nous augmentions nos capacités.

Gaara- …

Naruto, plein d'entrain, partit en ligne droite vers un stand de lancer d'anneaux métallique, laissant Gaara qui marchait lentement derrière. Ses long cheveux bruns flottaient au vent et cachaient presque ses yeux noirs. La liberté de pouvoir circuler sans problème dans les villes peublés grâce au Henge lui permettait d'aller presque partout et peut-être même de croiser une ancienne connaissance sans pour autant se faire démasquer. Cependant, lui autant que Gaara devaient faire très attention au moindre dérangement qui pourrait leur faire perdre le contrôle.

Le surnommé Kitsune venait de gagner un morceau de poisson frit empallé sur une baguette lorsqu'il entendit des cris derrière lui. La petite boutique en bois fumait et quelques personnes en sortaient, courant et criant. On vit ensuite un torrent d'eau en sortir, noyant les fuyarts sous la vague.

_"Cette vague… Ce n'est sûrement pas une bassine d'eau renversée… Un Suiton Jutsu?"_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tatam! Chapitre 8 terminé! Déjà, l'action se passe plus rapidement ce qui permet de faire passer plus d'événements en même temps…

Reviews?


	9. Seconde rencontre ou Comment apprendre e

Pas grand chose à dire en fait… merci à tous de lire ma fic et si vous avez un commentaire, une suggestion (lol on dirait presque une intro de site web) ou une critique bah, les reviews c'est fait pour ça!

Dans l'écriture j'en suis pour l'instant au chapitre 13 (oui je sais c'est beaucoup plus loin mais j'aime garder une certaine avance) mais je bloque un peu sur l'histoire donc les 2chap/semaines se feront plus rares.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

sabaku no lumina : Si, il manque un jinchuuriki mais c'est normal ;). Tu verras un peu plus tard pour ça… Pour ce qui est de Gaara et Shiki, j'avoue que ça m'est passé à l'esprit mais le but de la fic ce n'est pas la romance. La raison pour laquelle ces 2 là se rapprochent est tout autre. (De toute façon je me suis toujours enragée quand je lis des fics où ils matchent des persos de Naruto avec des personnages inventés! Arg!)

luluFlo4 : C'est que Niagan c'est juste une folle enragée … et puis je ne crois pas ridiculiser Naruto puisque son adversaire, c'est quand même pas Konohamaru hein?

Yaminohoshi : Attend c'est pas fini héhéh

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 9 : Seconde rencontre ou Comment apprendre en un temps record

Naruto s'approcha de la boutique. Il surpris quelques bribes de conversations qui lui confirmait la situation : Le bâtiment avait pris en feu mais celui-ci avait été éteint avant même que les flammes ne se propagent. Ses yeux empruntés parcouraient la scène fébrilement, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il vit soudainement une ombre sauter du toit puis partir vers les rues moins peuplées du village. À cet instant le ninja du sable arriva devant la scène.

Naruto- Tanuki! Grouille-toi, on le suit!

Ils partirent, sautant de toits en toits à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait vraisemblablement éteint le feu avec un Suiton. Le vent les empêchait de bien articuler en parlant mais Gaara réussi tout de même à articuler :

Gaara- Pendant quelques secondes j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais crier mon ancien nom… j'avais remarqué quelques shinobis de Suna et ça aurait signé mon arrêt de mort…

Naruto- T'inquiète pas, je ne referai plus cette erreur là. De toute façon tu as tellement changé depuis la première fois où on s'est parlé que le titre de « Démon qui n'aime que lui » ne te convient plus vraiment.

Il se contenta rester silencieux, remarquant que leur cible ralentissait. Ils étaient dans un territoire abandonné, probablement celui d'un ancien clan décimé ou déménagé ailleurs. L'homme était maintenant immobile, dos à eux. Il se retourna et soudainement se retrouva derrière ses deux poursuivants, un kunai à la main. Étant meilleur au corps à corps qu'auparavant, ils eurent tout de même le temps de se retourner mais l'étranger disparut avant de recevoir le poing de Naruto.

S'en suivit une petite chasse durant laquelle il disparaissait à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre des porteurs de démons n'ait pu l'attraper… Il était vraiment rapide… mais il reçut tout de même le pied du renard en pleine figure. Naruto arborait un air victorieux lorsque tout d'un coup l'inconnu se désintégra en un tas de boue et de terre.

_"Un Doton bunshin? Là c'est certain, c'est le shinobi que l'on cherchait!"_

Un voix venant de nulpart leur adressa la parole :

Voix- Vous, les étrangers! Que me voulez-vous et pourquoi vous me poursuivez?

Gaara- Nous cherchons le shinobi appelé Kaihatsu. C'est vous?

Voix- Non ce n'est pas moi. Pourquoi vous cherchez cet homme?

Naruto-… Pour un ninja réputé vous mentez très mal! Vous avez fait la démonstration d'un jolie Suiton à la boutique de papier de riz et maintenant un Doton. C'est vous j'en suis sûr!

Il se lassa de ce petit jeu et le véritable Kaihatsu vint se poser devant eux. Il était comme n'importe quel shinobi, l'air parfaitement banal sauf peut-être pour l'énorme cicatrice qui traversait son sourcil droit pour finir à sa tempe. Il portait une veste-kimono noire et blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon de couleur sombre, s'accordant à ses cheveux chocolat.

Kaihatsu- Bon alors c'est quoi maintenant…vous voulez me proposer encore une de ces stupides missions? Ou bien vous apprendre une jolie petite technique pour épater toute la galerie? Écoutez, j'aime bien aider les gens mais je suis fatigué et j'en ai assez de toutes ces guerres et conflits. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Naruto- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un maître pour nous perfectionner en jutsus élémentaux et pensions que vous seriez la personne parfaite pour ce rôle.

Kaihatsu- Je vois… et vous avez quel niveau?

Naruto- Au moins l'équivalent de jounins!

Le shinobi plissa les yeux puis partit d'un rire sonore.

Kaihatsu- VOUS! De niveau jounin? Vous voulez rire? Aucun de vous n'a de bandeau de ninja, ni même de veste chuunin. Vous ne pouvez pas être ninja uniquement avec quelques jutsus vous savez…

Gaara- Vous ne connaissez rien de nous.

Kaihatsu- En effet. Dans ce cas, je vous accorde 1 chance. Cette chance est sous la forme d'un combat, ici et maintenant. J'évaluerai votre niveau et on verra à ce moment ensuite.

Tous se mirent en position et l'homme donna le signal. Le tout débuta avec du taijutsu d'une vitesse effrayante. Un coup fut bloqué par Kaihatsu qui profita de l'immobilité de Naruto pour l'enfermer dans une cage de terre. Il perça celle-ci avec un rasengan, directement dirigé vers le mur où était le sensei quelque secondes auparavant. Gaara glissa discrètement un grain de sable dans l'œil du brun pour ensuite le piéger avec le reste du sable. Il fut emprisonné puis enfoui dans le sol, mais une substitution pris sa place. Elle se désintégra en eau, qui transforma le sable de Tanuki en boue inutilisable dans un combat.

Le tout se continua ainsi, alignant technique sur technique, feintes sur feintes. Vers la fin, Naruto fut projeté contre un arbre et un Fûma Shuriken fonça sur lui. Son cou resta intact, coincé entre le shuriken géant et l'arbre. Ses yeux étaient exorbités de surprise tellement l'attaque avait été soudaine.

Kaihatsu- STOP! … J'en ai assez vu, et pour vous dire franchement : Je suis tout de même épaté. Je m'attendais à des gamins à peine plus fort que des élèves d'académie, mais vous m'impressionnez. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas du niveau de jounins. Chuunins au maximum, mais pas jounin. Vous voulez que je vous enseigne quelque chose qui vous fera évoluer?

Naruto- C'est ça qu'on vous demande depuis le début…

Kaihatsu- … Je vais quand même vous enseigner les techniques principales des jutsus élémentaux. Vous les perfectionnerez vous-même. Seulement, ce n'est pas ce dont vous avez le plus besoin. Ce qui vous sépare du niveau jounins ce n'est pas le nombre de jutsus que vous pouvez assimiler, mais la technique.

Naruto- Uh? Quelle technique?

Kaihatsu- Si vous observez un combat entre jounins, vous verrez ce que je veux dire. La technique, c'est savoir utiliser vos atouts avec intelligence et stratégie, c'est prendre l'ennemi par surprise, savoir le localiser sans pouvoir l'entendre ou même le voir… Et surtout : savoir voir et prendre profit des faiblesses et points faibles de l'adversaire.

Le ninja aux cheveux blonds (camouflé en Henge) se souvint du combat de Kakashi contre Zabuza, puis de quelques autres combat dans lequel on pouvait voir clairement ce dont parlait le shinobi élémental. Celui-ci, justement, sortit un livre épais et vieux de son sac et le leur tendit.

Kaihatsu- Tenez. Je ne vous ferai rien pratiquer tant que vous ne le lirez pas. C'est extrêmement utile en combat.

Naruto- Euh… c'est… un bouquin de médecine?

Kaihatsu- D'anatomie plus précisément. Vous y trouverez toutes les informations possible sur les points faibles du corps, les positions d'équilibre et de déséquilibre ainsi que d'autres petits trucs. Lisez-le, ça fait partie de l'enseignement. Lorsque vous en aurez lu une bonne partie, revenez me voir ici et on verra la suite. Cependant je vous avertis tout de suite : Je ne suis pas votre sensei attitré. Je vous apprends quelques petites choses mais je n'aurai pas le temps de suivre votre développement ok?

Gaara- Sans problème. Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans la ville bien longtemps de toute façon.

Kaihatsu- Parfait. Au fait, vos noms?

Gaara- Tanuki, le brun c'est Kitsune.

Kaihatsu- C'est déjà mieux… Ah oui, juste en passant : je ne prendrai pas la peine de vous demander pourquoi vous portez un Henge mais les entraînements risquent de vous épuiser en chakra. Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre identité mais si vous tenez à rester dans l'anonymat, pensez à apporter une cagoule ou une capuche ok?

Ils acquiestèrent, puis repartirent vers la civilisation. L'un comme l'autre avait pris comme résolution de lire la plupart des pages en une soirée seulement, ainsi ils auraient un laps de temps plus long pour l'entraînement. Le lendemain matin, ils commencèrent par enfiler les manteaux noirs (à doublure verte pour le camouflage) reçut du reste de l'équipe quelques semaines auparavant, capuche sur la tête. Ils firent tout de même leur Henge, puisque leur maîtrise du chakra était assez bonne.

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, ils attendirent quelques minutes, adossé à un arbre. Tandis que Naruto observait les passants situés un peu en contrebas, Gaara réfléchissait.

_"Des jutsus élémentaux… pourquoi j'en aurais besoin? J'ai déjà mon sable. En fait c'est plutôt le taijutsu mon point faible. Enfin, apprendre d'autres techniques d'attaque pourra toujours m'être utile, surtout contre l'Akatsuki._

… _Après l'entraînement, il faudra que je parle à cette gosse… Shiki. Elle m'a toujours rien dit sur son passé."_

Kaihatsu arriva et les convoqua au milieu de l'espace d'entraînement. Il fit craquer ses jointures, puis ses chevilles. Enfin il les regarda et commença :

Sensei- Bon, tout le monde est là? Bien. Sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire de cadeaux. Nous ne sommes pas dans une école de shinobi ici. Si vous ne supportez pas l'entraînement, abandonnez et cherchez-vous une autre vocation. Vous m'avez l'air assez mature et conscient, du moins assez pour comprendre que ce que vous me demander est d'un niveau assez élevé. Nous commencerons par des trucs fondamentaux sur la tactique et les points faibles, puis les fameux Doton,Suiton, Katon ainsi que quelques autres du même calibre. S'il nous reste du temps, je vous montrerai peut-être quelques autres techniques personnelles. Compris?

Naruto- Perfect! On commence?

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rikann était assis à la table d'un bar « calmar salé et saké » en compagnie de Niagan. Les deux ayant presque la majorité, ils pouvaient s'y asseoir et boire un peu, sans risque. La journée était ensoleillée et la plupart des autres membres étaient dispersés un peu partout.

Rikann- Je m'inquiète un peu pour les deux nouveaux.

La kunoichi répondit d'un ton sarcastique :

Niagan- Ça alors! Tu sais parler? Moi qui croyais que tu étais muet… Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour eux? Ils ont 16 ans après tout, ils savent très bien se débrouiller tout seuls.

Rikann- Ça fait quand même une semaine complète que l'on n'a aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Niagan- Ils ont dû trouver le shinobi Kaihatsu. De toute façon qu'ils soient en sécurité ou mort en quelque part dans un fossé ça ne fait pas grand différence. Ils reviendront un jour, sinon bah on partira, c'est tout.

Rikann- Arrête avec cette façade de sans-cœur. Je sais très bien que tu dis cela uniquement pour te protéger, mais je sais aussi que tu t'es attaché autant que nous à Tanuki et Kitsune et que les retrouver morts te ferait tout aussi mal. T'as l'instinct de protection mal placé, Niagan.

La jeune fille se contenta d'exprimer son mécontentement avec une moue et un regard en oblique. À cet instant, Michiru entra en trombe (pour la 10 000e fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent) ce qui ne surpris aucun des occupant de la table. Il semblait excité et paniqué en même temps. Il s'exclama :

Michiru- HEY! Vous savez quoi? J'ai trouvé des infos! Des vraies, précises en plus!

La féline répondit d'un air morne et totalement désintéressée :

Niagan- hhg? Sur quoi?

Michiru- Ce que l'on cherchait : le Rokubi, dernier démon restant. J'ai des infos sur lui ainsi que son Jinchuuriki.

Cette fois les réactions furent différentes : deux paires de soucoupes le fixaient avec incrédulité.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaihatsu : développement

Désolé pour le combat gaara&Naruto contre Kaihatsu assez court et mal décrit mais mon inspiration était à 0… J'ai eu beau essayer mais le combat ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.


	10. À la recherche du Rokubi

J'avais oublié de préciser un détail…

Genre : action/aventure/suspense. Pourquoi? Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de romance dans la fic, ni de lemon… Un peu d'humour mais surtout de l'aventure. Cependant, suspense car l'arc principal de l'histoire prend un peu de temps avant d'arriver!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Yaminohoshi : Maintenant 9? Pas sûre de ça moi! J'ai toujours des arcs différents come ça qui font que je ne me répète pas trop dans les actions (bah un peu quand même…), pour ce qui est des chapitres, ravie de voir que je ne me suis pas planté nulpart… certains chapitres sont peut-être un peu moins rebondissant que d'autres (celui-ci compris…Gomen! Le prochain est super!)

luluFlo4 : C'est certains que l'on ne voit pas leurs vraies capacités… c'est un simple combat d'admission sans rage ou vengeance. Naruto ne lâchera pas son kyubi pour si peu!

sabaku no lumina : Mah oui… je trouvais que « L'équipe des 9 » ça faisait… null. Vraiment null XD. Et pour le Rokubi ça m'étonne… le public est si impatient d'entendre parler d'un personnage complètement inventé ? Alors la vous m'en bouchez un coin…

Allez les reviews! Je me sens abandonnée! Ya vraiment personne qui lit ma fic snif!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 10 : À la recherche du Rokubi

Rikann et Niagan se levèrent d'un bond, regardant toujours Michiru.

Niagan- T'es sur? On l'a déjà trouvé? Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est le seul dont nous n'avons jamais entendu la moindre rumeur. Il demeurait carrément disparu de la surface du globe…

Michiru- J'en suis presque sur! Rikann, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour aller chercher les autres au terrain de camping. Niagan, tu pourrais prendre Shiki avec toi et partir à la recherche des 2 disparus?

Niagan- Je déteste quand tu m'adresse la parole avec des ordres… mais pour une fois je suis d'accords. On se revoit dans une heure.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit en direction des bois. Sa coéquipière était probablement en train de traîner en nature, rêvassant. Elle courait, bras en arrière et son poisson en brochette serré entre les dents. Pourquoi gâcher de la si bonne nourriture?

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Shiki marchait sur le trottoir de la route principale, suivant un petit papillon blanc qui dansait dans les airs. Elle était complètement la tête dans les nuages, au point d'en oublier pourquoi elle était là.

"_Ah oui! Il faut que je retrouve Kitsune et Tanuki… ce village est assez grand pour que j'y passe la journée en entier! Bon, les retrouver, les retrouver, faut pas que j'oubli… les retrouver…"_

Elle fonça dans un passant.

Shiki- Oh désolé vraiment! Je ne regardait pas vraiment où j'allait!

Inconnu- Pas grave, au moins je suis rassuré de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à être dans la lune…

Le jounin à la queue de cheval repris sa route, fixant toujours les nuages. Il semblait venir de Konoha et Shiki remarqua avec stupéfaction que l'ombre du jeune homme adoptait un angle qui ne correspondait pas avec la position du soleil.

"_Ça doit être un don héréditaire…_ " 

Elle continua son chemin et vis immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait : Un adolescent en manteau noir, quelques mèches rouges dépassant de sa capuche. Il se situait à un coin de rue d'elle. Gaara semblait observer avec un air inquiet deux shinobi du village de la feuille, assis à un bar. Elle le rejoignit.

Shiki- Tanuki, il faut qu'on parte, maintenant.

Gaara- Maintenant? Pour quelle raison?

Shiki- Nous avons des informations sur le dernier démon, il se situerai selon Michiru dans un petit patelin en bordule de Taki no Kuni (village de la cascade).

Il décida de la suivre, ils continuèrent de parler en marchant.

Gaara- Au fait, tu as vu Na…Kitsune? J'ai à lui parler.

Shiki- Non mais Niagan est partit le chercher. Elle doit déjà l'avoir trouvé à l'heure qu'il est. Vous étiez où pendant toute la semaine?

Gaara- Un entraînement… avec le ninja qui maîtrise les jutsus élémentaux.

Le trajet se fit en silence pendant quelques croisements. Une légère brise leur donnait des frissons : la saison chaude était sur le point de se terminer. Même pour un pays tempéré comme celui du Feu, les temps ensoleillés passaient aux journées froides et les gens devaient s'habiller plus chaudement. Ayant dépassé le quartier commercial, l'ex-kazekage se tourna vers Shiki.

Gaara- Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ton passé. Je sais très bien que tu ne l'a pas oublié, juste enfoui dans ta mémoire.

Shiki- En effet, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient jamais.

Son expression devint plus sérieuse, elle semblait se concentrer intensément.

Shiki- Je vivais à Iwa no Kuni, au pays de la roche. Ni parents, ni famille ou même de maison, je vivais dans la rue. J'ai toujours été seule, donc les contacts humains se faisaient rares. Mon enfance au complet se résumait à observer les gens, m'occuper, rêver d'une autre vie. Je ne conprenais pas pourquoi les gens restaient avec les autres, pourquoi certains humains étaient dépendant d'autres humains alors que moi j'était là et encore en vie, sans personne. J'ai toujours parlé aux arbres, aux plantes, aux animaux. Je vivais dans mon monde, dans mon univers créé uniquement par ma conscience. C'était la seule manière d'échapper à la réalité. Certains ont tentés à un certain moment de me parler, mais je ne comprend rien à toutes ses manières qu'ont les gens lorsqu'ils communiquent entre eux. Ils se sont lassés que je coupe la conversation où que je reste silencieuse. Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance de mon côté : personne ne savait que le Shichibi était en moi. Il se sont contentés de m'ignorer plutôt que de me détester. Cependant, je crois qu'ils étaient quand même repoussé instinctivement par mon chakra.

Elle finissa son dialogue avec une dernière phrase :

Shiki- C'est pour cette raison que je disait que j'avais un point commun avec toi. Les relations extérieurs me sont totalement étrangères. Je n'ai jamais compris l'amour, l'amitié ou même le sentiment d'apartenance. Avant de les rencontrer, je n'avais tout simplement pas de nom. J'en ai peut-être déjà eu un…

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges la regarda pendant quelques minutes. Sans nom? Sans famille? Elle avait donc passé sa vie en étant complètement invisible aux autres, presque comme un fantôme?

_"Je me sens bizarre, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de mon corps. Hey, je fais quoi là? Je ne vais quand même pas…"_

Soudainement il la serra contre lui pendant quelques secondes, sous le regard ébahi de la jeune albinos, puis la relâcha, le dos raide comme une planche à repasser. Les deus jinchuurikis marchèrent ensuite comme des automates,dans le silence complet. Ils se demandaient chacun de leur côté d'où venait cette sentation étrange et agréable qu'ils avaient perçut.

Les portes de la ville étaient maintenant en vue lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux par derrière.

Naruto- Gg…TANUKI! SHIKI!

Niagan- Hey les deux lunatiques, vous auriez pas oublié qu'on devait rejoindre les autres à la place centrale et non pas aux portes?

Shiki- Ah euh… oups.

Le porteur du Shukaku se retourna pour parler à son ami mais il s'étonna de le voir à moitié par-terre, tenu au collet par Niagan et la tête ornée d'une grosse bosse.

Shiki- Kitsune… Tu t'es battu?

Naruto- Ehh longue histoire…

Les autres les rejoignit bien vite aux portes et ils partirent dans les forêts bordant le Pays du Feu, en direction de Taki no Kuni. Naruto et Gaara se tenaient un peu en retrait, ce dernier l'ayant interpelé pour une conversation.

Gaara- J'ai remarqué au moins 3 shinobi de ton village dans le centre du quartier commercial. Je les ai reconnus : ils étaient tous présent à l'examen chuunin lors de ma première visite à Konoha. Tu les connais je crois.

Naruto le regarda d'un air grave et intrigué tout à la fois.

Naruto- En quoi ça me concerne? J'ai coupé les ponds depuis longtemps.

Gaara- Les ninjas ne traînent pas comme ça loin de leur village sans aucune raison. Ils n'étaient pas subtils, ni même en plein travail. Je crois qu'ils étaient soit en quête d'information, soi à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ce sont les seules options que je peux voir.

Naruto-… De toute façon nous ne sommes plus là-bas. Dans à peine quelques heures, nous serons à des kilomètres de l'endroit où tu les as aperçut.

_« Je me demande ce qu'ils cherchaient… Gaara a raison, il est rare de voir des chuunins traîner aussi loin de Konoha , surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission active… »_

Naruto- En passant… Toi ça va? Tu m'a l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Naruto continua de sauter d'arbre en arbre, en silence. La route serais longue et ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Le blond se remémora les événements qui s'étaient produit 2 semaine auparavant.

OoOoOoOo

Ils étaient à l'hotel d'un village situé à la frontière pays de l'Herbe/du feu. Michiru était partit interroger le barman d'un bar à saké et avait un peu abusé de l'alcool. Presque complètement ivre, il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même et son Henge s'annula. Ne pouvant être plus malchanceux, l'homme assit sur le banc d'à côté le reconnu et commença à lui crier des injures, complètement paniqué.

Il fut poursuivit pendant 20 minutes après quoi il retrouva le reste du groupe sur la terrasse de l'hotel. L'homme attapra un tuyau en métal et lui cria qu'il l'avait reconnu, que c'était le porteur du Sanbi, Lézard à 3 queues et qu'il devait être éliminé. Le pauvre s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et risquait de divulger l'identité de Michiru aux gens s'il s'échappait. Isolé de la foule, ils furent obligé de le tuer.

Certains témoins du bar décidèrent de les poursuivres à leur tour et le tout se finissa dans un bain de sang, à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Dissimulant les cadavres, ils quittèrent la ville pendant la nuit suivante.

OoOoOoOo

Les bois du pays du Feu passaient à une vitesse folle devant eux et à peine quelques jours plus tard ils furent à la frontière Feu/Cascade. Le village caché de Taki se situait assez proche de l'endroit où ils étaient. Les immenses portes se dressaient devant eux, a moitié cachées sous une immense chute d'eau. Deux anbus les attendait.

Anbu : Déclinez vots noms ainsi que la raison de votre visite.

Kosu- Nous sommes des voyageurs indépendants et nous cherchons un bon hotel où prendre un peu de bon temps.

Anbu- Parfait, allez-y. Sachez tout de même que plusieurs ninjas surveillent le périmètre… Vous serez en sécurité à Taki no Kuni.

Michiru- Ok merci!

Ils franchirent la porte et le spectacle devant eux illumina leur visage pendant quelques minutes. Le village était organisé en cercles concentriques partant d'une immence fontaine centrale. La végétation s'y mêla et ornait les rues un peu partout, donnant un air des « jardins de Babylon » au paysage. Une statue du premier Kage se tenait sur la partie la plus haute de la fontaine. Étrangement, les habitants du village ne semblaient pas aussi serein que l'environnement ambiant. Ils étaient peu nombreux, une ombre d'angoisse ornant ceux qui osaient se promener à la vue de tous sur les rues. Celles-ci portaient des traces d'un ou de plusieurs combat. En général, lorsque l'on remarquait le tout avec plus d'attention, l'on remarquait qu'une grosse bataille avait fait rage peu de temps auparavant.

Marchant lentement, ils tentèrent à plusieurs reprises d'aborder des passants pour en savoir plus, mais ils semblaient tous apeurés et les évitaient carrément. Le groupe capta cependant quelques bribes de conversations.

« … Tout ravagé, c'est horrible! »

« Urusai! Parle encore une fois de ça et on te retrouvera éventré… »

« …Partie? T'en est certain? »

Naruto perda son sang-froid et accosta un pauvre marchand à l'air miteux.

Naruto- Écoutez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre… pouvez-vous juste me dire ce qui se passe ici?

Le marchand sembla pris de panique et balbutina avant de s'enfuir :

Marchand- C'est le Bakemono! Je savais qu'il allait tous nous tuer! C'est cette chose qui a détruits une partie du village et s'est enfuit comme un lâche! Partez d'ici, nous n'avons rien pour les voyageurs!

Le shinobi blond lui lâcha le collet et le laissa filer. Il semblait désemparé.

Naruto- C'est y est, on a encore perdu sa trace. Ça fait déjà combien de temps que vous le cherchiez?

Michiru- Depuis que nous avons commencé à essayer de retrouver les Jinchuuriki restant, c'est-à-dire 6 ans.

Ainsi, l'équipe des 8 démons pris le reste de la journée pour faire le tour du petit village, puis repartit vers les terres à la recherche du Rokubi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pas d'inquiétudes à se faire, les chapitres suivant ne raconterons pas la lamentable et longue recherche du fugitif invisible… De la nouveauté nous attend!

Pour le Rokubi… vous en entendrez parler un peu plus loin!


	11. Le vieux et l'Anbu

Et voilà le tant attendue chapitre 11 ! Que va-t-il se passer? De quel nouveauté l'auteure-à-la-fic-stagnante va-t-elle encore inventer? La réponse… bah maintenant!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Sabaku no lumina : C'est vrai qu'ils vont se rapprocher, seulement ne t'attends pas à une fin heureuse où ils se marient et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Mwahah j'suis une sadique moi ne l'oubli pas! De toute façon comme je l'ai déjà dit je déteste les romances à 2 sous où le perso tombe amoureux d'un personnage complètement inventé et fini sa vie avec.

Tu verrais Gaara avec qui, toi? Sinon pour le Rokubi… désolé de te faire souffrir mais tu ne le verra pas avant un bon moment!

luluflo4 : Si Shikamaru a reconnu Gaara? Non puisque ce serait suicidaire pour eux de se promener sous leur véritable apparence… un des handicaps les plus lourd de leur groupe c'est qu'ils doivent toujours camoufler leur identité en public soit avec un jutsu de camouflage ou un Henge. Pour les 2 autres… j'avais pas pensé à les identifier… Tu m'en veux pas? mine de chien battu

Arminas : Tu as osé m'abandonner pendant 3 semaines? Nan, je blague quand même c'est juste une fic pas un Realityshow où mon espérance de vie dépent de la cote d'écoute…J'espère que tu aprécieras toi aussi ce chapitre qui amorce l'arc suivant de l'histoire.

Yaminohoshi : Merci encore pour votre assiduité aux chapitres! (et aux reviews soi-dit en passant ) Pour ton air affamé une scène de ramens ça te dit? (ce n'est qu'un pur hasard puisque mon écriture du moment c'est le chapitre 17…)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 11 : Le vieux et l'Anbu

Un jeune homme de 17 ans était perché à un arbre, surveillant la petite route de gravier en dessous de lui. Ses habits noirs lui donnait le camouflage nécessaire en cette fin d'après-midi nuageuse. Il serrait un petit collier entre ses doigts : Un renard en pierre orange, le symbole de Konoha gravé discrètement à l'arrière. Ses cheveux blond un peu plus long qu'auparavant (presque comme Yondaime) lui tombait dans le visage, cachant quelque peu sa vue.

Cela faisait 1 an, 1 mois et 24 jours que Naruto avait quitté Konoha. Malheureusement pour lui et le sermon qu'il avait juré aux autres membres du groupe, il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié son village natal et avait compté ces jours avec assiduité. Il glissa le pendentif en dessous de sa veste-plastron et se remis en position de surveillance.

Ce qu'il attendait arriva : Une charrette de bois conduite par un simple civil. Cependant, Naruto savait très bien que 5 shinobi se cachaient parmis les marchandises. Ces ninjas étaient envoyés pas le village de la Foudre vers celui de la Terre en tant que précurseur d'une attaque ennemie. Cette attaque aurait marqué le début d'un conflit énorme qui aurait nuit aux objectifs du groupe.

Cette charrette s'avançait dans sa direction et il fut sur le point de sauter lorsqu'un ninja inconnu surgit de nulpart. Furtivement et avec grâce plutôt que d'utiliser la provocation directe, il assassina le conducteur du véhicule avec quelques kunais bien placés puis élimina les 5 shinobis en un temps records, n'utilisant que le taijutsu. S'essuyant les mains des meurtres qu'il venait de commettre comme si ce n'étaient qu'un simple ménage de printemps, il s'adossa à la paroi de bois et ôta son masque d'Anbu pour s'essuyer le front.

Naruto Failli manquer d'air et tomber de l'arbre tellement le choc l'avait frappé.

« _SAKURA! »_

Il l'observa quelques minutes : elle portait l'uniforme habituel des Anbus, avec les katanas attachés dans le dos. Ses cheveux roses avait à peu près la même coupe courte qu'un an auparavant, mais son visage semblait un peu plus sévère. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle n'était pas seule.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Un vieil homme s'approcha de Sakura, s'apuillant sur sa canne pour avancer. Il avait dans la soixantaine, les cheveux blancs et long, attaché en toque. Malgré son appui, il semblait en bonne santé.

Vieux- Oh mon dieu! Quel massacre!

Sakura- Ce n'est rien, un petit conflit entre villages. Tout sera nettoyé en peu de temps.

Vieux- Ohh tant mieux! Je vit près d'ici cette route est le seul chemin par lequel je peux passer. Voir ainsi des cadavres ne m'enchante pas beaucoup.

La jeune Anbu, qui n'avait pas bu ou mangé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, fut tenté de s'inviter. Seule sa politesse l'en empêchait. Cependant, après un petit gargouilli venant de son estomac, elle ravala ses bonnes manières et lui demanda l'hospitalité.

Vieux- Avec plaisir! Je ne reçoit jamais personne. Avoir un peu de compagnie ne me fera que du bien! Venez, c'est par ici.

Le chemin fut court, à peine eurent-ils passé quelques arbres qu'une petite cabane mal entretenue s'imposa à leur regard. Elle semblait vieille, presque en ruine. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remarqua l'absence de meubles, décorations ou quelconque signe de vie. Uniquement quelques outils de cuisine et un futon de camping.

Vieux- Votre ami peut aussi se joindre à nous vous savez?

Sakura- Oui, il termine le « nettoyage » et il arrive. C'est un Anbu tout comme moi.

Vieux- Et vos noms?

Sakura- Je m'appelle Sakura et mon ami là bas, c'est Shikamaru.

Elle ajouta avec amusement (et un peu de fierté) :

Sakura- Nous sommes les deux nouveaux prodiges de la section 8. « Des sources inépuisable d'intelligence et de stratagèmes » qu'ils disent. Une bonne équipe depuis le début. Enfin… Et vous, votre nom?

Vieux- Je suis … Ki…riku. Surnommé Kiriku-le-zélé par la plupart des villageois qui me considèrent comme un vieil ermite grognon.

Il partit d'un petit rire discret puis se leva pour faire un peu de thé vert. À cet instant Shikamaru arriva dans la cabane et s'intalla à côté de la jeune fille après avoir salué brièvement le vieillard. Celui-ci revint vers la table improvisé (bouts de bois…) avec 3 verres en terre cuite rempli du breuvage chaud.

Kiriku- … Et un de plus pour notre nouvel arrivant. Alors comme ça vous venez de Konoha? Et ça se passe comment dans votre coin de pays?

Sakura- Très bien. Comme vous savez, le pays est en période de paix et prospérité. Dans notre village plus précisément on note la nominations de nouveaux shinobi plus que compétents. Cette génération-ci ainsi que la suivante est selon l'hokage la plus prometteuse depuis des années. Vous habitez au Pays du Feu depuis longtemps?

Kiriku- J'y suis depuis ma naissance. D'ailleurs j'ai entendue beaucoup de rumeurs à propos de cette fameuse génération. Certains candidats semblaient susciter la réaction de pas mal de gens. Ces ninjas, Un Uchiha et un Hyuuga je crois. Ils sont encore parmis les meilleurs?

Le visage des invités se décomposèrent, montrant un signe flagrant que le pauvre vieillard avait touché une corde sensible.

Shikamaru- … L'Uchiha a déserté le village il y a quelques années. Il est encore en cavale aujourd'hui. Pour le Hyuuga cependant sa carrière est toujours en ascendance, tout va bien pour lui. Il est devenue Jounin.

Ils continuèrents de parler un peu, Kiriku leur apportant quelques Onigiri de saveurs différentes (boule de riz avec la petite languette d'algue dessus). Sakura posa son verre, puis se releva.

Sakura- Merci pour ce bon repas, vraiment. Nous devons malheureusement partir, notre mission n'étant pas complètement terminée. Peut-être nous repasserons un jour pour vous tenir un peu compagnie!

Kiriku les remercia de la visite et ils partirent. En chemin, La jeunie fille se tourna vers son compagon, un air inquiet au visage.

Sakura- Ce vieillard…ou plutôt cet homme, il portait un Henge.

Shika- T'avais remarqué? D'ailleurs je lui remet une médaille s'il réussi vraiment à vivre là dedant.

Sakura- Mais pourquoi il nous cacherais son identité?

Shika- J'en sais rien. Mais tu as remarqué ce petit détail…

Sakura- Oui. Tu pense vraiment que c'est ça?

Shika- D'après toi…

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Ouf!

Un nuage de fumée apparut dans la petite cabane (peinte verte Mal-de-mer) et le vieillard fit place à Naruto, encore sous le choc. Heureusement pour lui, sa petite « mission » de surveillance lui avait pris plusieurs jours et il s'était installé dans un petit abri. Lorsqu'il avait vu ses deux anciens compagnons devant ses yeux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir les voir de plus proche. Il regrettait maintenant son geste, voulant en savoir encore et encore sur l'évolution de son ancien village. Il serra son pendentif dan sa paume jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, puis le remis dans son col et s'assit quelques minutes, soufflant.

_"Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Maintenant je fait quoi? Je les oubli, encore une fois? K'soo!"_

Il s'enpressa de ramasser ses affaires puis partit discrètement dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient pris les 2 autres ninjas. Nerveux, il passait son temps à se retourner et à surveiller les alentours. Son manteau sur le bras et le reste dans un sac à dos, il pouvait difficilement aller plus vite, mais il tint tout de même une vitesse convenable, question de rejoindre les 7 autres en peu de temps.

Il les croisa justement au milieu des arbres.

Kosu- Kitsune, qu'est-ce que tu fou là, complètement paniqué? Tu les as tués au moins?

Naruto-… Ouais.

Il se détendirent un peu. Depuis quelques jours les membres de l'équipe étaient assez tendus. L'Akatsuki avait fait une petite apparition surprise à 2 d'entre eux et ils durent fuir à contrecoeur. Depuis, ils fallait qu'ils se préparent mentalement : ils auraient à les affronter réellement dans un futur proche… assez proche. Chacun s'était entraîner pendant leurs temps libres depuis quelques mois et le fossé entre leur force et celle des déserteurs de L'Akatsuki rétrécissait de plus en plus.

Quelques heures plus tard ils s'installaient dans un petit hotel miteux pour une nuit des plus regénératrice. À peine deux jours plus tard, une autre tâche attendait notre blond.

Michiru- Kitsune, ça te dérangerais d'aller nous chercher des feuilles de manguier à la boutique d'herbe médicinale? Je sais qu'il y en as une en ville et j'en ai besoin pour Niagan. Elle s'est un peu trop laissé aller lors de notre confrontement contre cette vermine d'Akatsuki.

Naruto- Euh.. hé ho! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on envoie faire des courses? J'ai l'air d'un coureur des bois?

Kosu- Tu savais que les renards sont très habiles pour fuir et se cacher? Certains se roulent même dans la bouse de vache pour camoufler leur odeur.

Naruto- Va te faire foutre l'oiseau de malheur!

Kosu- heheh… Fait pas cette tête la, on a juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui il reste un minimum de patience. T'aimerais mieux que Niagan meurre?

Le kitsune se retourna vers la fille-chat. Normallement elle passait son temps à l'énerver ou le massacrer à coups de griffes et de pieds bien placés (Itai…) mais cette fois-ci elle était étendue sur un tatami, presque inconscience et immobile. Sa jupe rouge était déchirée au niveau du ventre, dévoilant une blessure infectée.

Résigné, il sortit sur la rue et partit à la recherche de la petite boutique d'herbes. À cette heure de la matinée l'ambiance était calme, sereine, le soleil venant juste de se lever. Il se dirigeai vers le quartier voisin d'un pas décidé lorsqu'une odeur vint posséder ses narines, le laissant presque flotter sur un nuage imaginaire.

Naruto- Mhhh… j'ai le ventre qui gronde, je suis sur que je veux aller me chercher un petit quelque chose à manger en passant!

Il bifurqua se sa trajectoire, se dirigeant vers un restaurant… de ramens.

« _Chassez le naturel, il revient au …euh… il revient. »_

Attendant assit au comptoir, il regardait les passants lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui… frôla ses pieds puis disparut avant qu'il ait pu voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il sursauta, regarda partout autour à la recherche de la « chose » en question… puis se calma et laissa tomber.

_"Si je pers le contrôle, mon Henge ne tiendra pas… rien ne peut m'arriver de pire que de perdre ma couverture en public!"_

Son bol arriva devant lui, chaud et savoureux. Il l'avala en quelques bouchées, ne voulant pas faire attendre Niagan plus longtemps. Elle avait beau le torturer à longueur de journée, Naruto sentait bien qu'ils étaient proche tous les deux. Il tenait à elle d'une manière assez difficile à décrire (une amie? Une sœur? ) et ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il s'apprêta à se lever lorsque quelque chose passa derrière lui à une grande vitesse pour qu'il puisse la distinguer. Il sentit même un léger courant d'air à son passage.

« _C'est quoi ce bordel? »_

Naruto se leva, puis entrepris de terminer ses courses le plus rapidement possible. Il tourna un coin de rue, puis un autre. Il s'énervait de plus en plus, ne trouvant pas ce foutu magasin. Sa course s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose passa devant lui.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tada! Alors? Si c'est pas un changement de situation ça… Vos avis?

On voit tout de suite que Naruto a vieilli et mûrit, mais je voulais que l'on voit aussi certains détails qui lui sont restés. J'ai réussi ou c'est complètement raté?


	12. Fait comme un rat

Je le répète encore et encore : peu importe ce que la fic peut vous faire croire, pas de romance rose-bonbon entre mes persos okay!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Naku : Yay! Encore une nouvelle revieweuse! Merchi à tous!

sabaku no lumina : La chose… c'est ce que nous verrons dans ce chapitre! Pour ce qui est du Rokubi… vraiment là je bloque complètement ! Mon histoire est déjà pas mal bâti et je sais plus comemnt l'intégrer…

Arminas : Merci à toi aussi pour les reviews qui agrémente ma boîte aux lettres .

luluflo4 : Qui l'énerve? Un courant d'air voyon XD

yaminohoshi : Whahh… Je vois que j'ai réussi à créer un suspence intolérable parmis la foule! (foule euh… composé de 5 personnes mais bon ça c'est un détail…)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 12 : Fait comme un rat

Naruto tournait complètement en bourrique. Il se sentait épié, suivit. Ça faisait maintenant trois fois qu'il voyait ou sentait cette drôle de chose passer près de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Cependant, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe. Il était irrité.

Quelque chose passa devant lui.

Une silhouette sombre, passant rapidement d'un point à un autre, semblant se cacher de lui. C'était trop gros pour être un être humain, d'ailleurs la forme de l'ombre était plutôt carrée.

Le jinchuuriki se mis en garde, puis posa sa main sur les 5 senbons attachés à sa ceinture. Discrètement, il les lança en direction de son assaillant lorsqu'il le vit passer une seconde fois. Quelques cris étouffés se firent entrendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout devint noir. Noir charbon, comme si Naruto était tombé dans un puit sans fond. Il tâtonna autour de lui pour se retrouver et se rendit compte que ses mouvements étaient limités.

_"Un Genjutsu!"_

Il le rompit sans aucune difficulté mais son adversaire avait été rapide. En quelques secondes seulements une volée de shurikens se dirigea vers lui. Il les évita mais, remarquant les fils d'aciers attachés à leur trou central qu'à la toute dernière minute, se fit litéralement ficeler comme un jambon à l'arbre derrière lui. L'air de ses poumons fut expulsé en un soupir de douleur dû au choc. Il attendit. Le shinobi maintenant plus expérimenté qu'avant aurait bien pu se sortir d'affaire, mais sa curiosité l'emportait : il voulait connaître l'identité de son assaillant.

Quatre personnes s'approchèrent de lui. Les deux premières s'évérèrent être la « chose » de tout-à-l'heure, tout simplement inidentifiable puisque les deux anbus coordonaient leurs mouvements de manière à ne former qu'un. Les deux autres étaients jounins. Un cinquième vint l'accueillir en lui mordant la jambe férocement.

Naruto- I…ITAI!

Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba et Lee restaient silencieux, le fixant d'un air accusateur et inquiet en même temps. Vaincu, Naruto retira son Henge. Tous furent abasourdit en voyant sa nouvelle apparence.

Naruto- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. J'ai des choses à faire moi.

Sakura vira au rouge, puis explosa dans un élan de colère.

Sakura- BAKA, IMBÉCILE, STUPIDE GAMIN ÉGOISTE QUI NE PENSE MÊME PLUS À SES AMIS! T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIT EXPRÈS? T'ÉTAIT OÙ PENDANT 1 AN COMPLET? T'ES DEVENU UN DÉSERTEUR NARUTO, UN ENNEMI POUR LE VILLAGE! ET PUIS LÀ TU NOUS SORS TA PHRASE DE DÉBILE? C'EST VRAIMENT TOUT CE QUE TU AS À DIRE?

Elle termina son discours par une baffe monumentale direct dans le visage du captif. Sa tête s'encastra légèrement dans l'écorce du saule.

Naruto- ehhh… Comment vous avez fait … pour… me retrouver ici?

Sakura- T'as vu nos uniformes à moi et à Shika? Tu croyait vraiment berder des Anbus avec ton henge de petit-vieux? On a tout de suite sentit ton double chakra. On est ensuite partit chercher Lee et Kiba pour nous aider à te retrouver.

Kiba- Hey Naruto… j'aurais jamais cru que t'était devenu habile au point de semer des ninjas de haut grade pendant 3 jours! Une chance que j'ai Akamaru sinon j'sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait.

Naruto- Vous me voulez quoi au juste? Me ramener?

Sakura regarda Shikamaru, attendant qu'il parle.

Shika- Raahh… pourquoi faire un monologue ennuyant de 20 minutes? Naruto, c'est notre job de te ramener. Tu as quitté le village sans autorisation et tu es devenu déserteur. Si tu ne viens pas, nous te ramènerons de force.

Le blond partit d'un rire sonore, qui glaça le sang des autres personnes présentes.

Naruto- Ah oui? Et vous comptez faire comment?

En quelques secondes, les fils d'aciers furent tranchés par la simple force du chakra rouge de Naruto. Il se tenait debout devant eux, l'air confiant.

Naruto- Je vous ais oublié. Non. J'ai tenté de vous oublier. Vous étiez enfoui au fin fond de ma mémoire, ne remontant à la surface qu'en de rares occasions. Savez-vous ce que j'ai maintenant?

Il répondirent par la négative, intéressés.

Naruto- Une famille, une vraie. Tous des gens qui ont un point en commun avec moi : Il sont démoniaques. Je suis bien avec eux, vraiment. Konoha ne m'a jamais offert cela.

Plusieurs yeux ronds comme des balles de golf le fixait, complètement héberlué. Démoniaques? Mais que voulait-il dire par là? De son côté, Naruto de battait intérieurement entre sa « vraie famille » et ses anciens amis, qu'il rêvait de revoir. Il savait que seul les problèmes l'y attendait à Konoha. Il avait imaginé un plan beaucoup plus subtile pour aller les visiter mais maintenant, tout tombait à l'eau. Il avait une mission vitale auprès de ses Jinchuurikis. D'un côté former des liens solides avec ceux qu'il avait considérés comme ses frères et sœurs depuis 1 an déjà, et de l'autre leur but commun contre la statue d'Anima. Naruto ne connaissait pas précisément les implications de cette dernière mais savait que leur groupe devait être composé des 9 démons. Son absence réduirait encore plus les chances de retrouver la dernière personne manquante. Il se cacha de nouveau derrière le masque de shinobi confiant et désinvolte qu'il avait adopté.

Naruto- Je suis désolé, mais je ne les abandonnerai jamais. Ils sont tout pour moi. Tout.

Il fit une grimace de gamin à ses anciens coéquipiers pis répondit :

Naruto- Si vous voulez m'arrêtez essayez… mais je ne me laisserez pas faire. Passez ce message à la vieille : Nous nous occuperons des membres de l'Akatsuki. Je crois que les forces de Konoha devraient être dirigés vers d'autres dangers plus imminents.

Il s'apprêta à se volatiliser lorsque Sakura l'interpella en s'avançant vers lui.

Sakura- Et ta promesse, tu l'as oublié?

Naruto- Quelle promesse?

Sakura- SASUKE! Il y a 6 moix, c'était la date limite. C'était notre ancien coéquipier, notre ami! Tu ne trouve pas que l'on formait aussi une famille à notre façon?

Naruto- C'est différent…

Sakura- J'y suis quand même allé avec quelques autres jounins… Sasuke a trahit Orochimaru et est maintenant disparu de la carte. Le serpent est toujours en vie mais son bras droit, Kabuto, a été tué par Sasuke. Je ne sais toujours pas si il est en bon état ou même encore en vie!

Naruto- Comme il n'est plus chez l'ennemi tu es parfaitement capable de le chercher seule. Regarde-toi : Anbu, forte, jutsus puissants… pourquoi aurait-tu besoin de moi?

Sakura- T'es baka ou quoi? Mon but ce n'est pas de me servir de toi pour le retrouver… tu n'as rien compris! Je suis partie te chercher autant que lui et je t'ai trouvé. Je veux nous réunir.

Lee gémit en retirant un senbon de son épaule, puis ajouta :

Lee- Nous avons évolué aussi de notre côté. Nous sommes parfaitement capable de te capturer et de te ramener, Naruto-kun.

Naruto- J'ai rayé Konoha, compris? Je suis prêt à vous aider d'une manière temporaire, mais je ne reviendrez pas au village, point final. Sur ce, je suis pressé mais j'ai un message important à confier aux forces de Konoha. Je compe sur vous pour être ci demain matin, même heure. Je serai accompagné.

Avant même qu'un des ninjas de la feuille ait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit, il disparût dans un torrent de vent et de brindilles sèches. Les épaules des ninjas restant tombèrent, ainsi que l'air confiant qui ornait leurs visages quelques secondes auparavant.

Sakura- Il n'est plus vraiment comme avant.

Lee- Sakura-san, après 1 an de désertion a vivre comme un fugitif, tu ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait rester le petit hyperactif baka qu'il était?

Sakura- On pouvait toujours espérer…

Kiba- Alors? On revient demain matin? Moi en tout cas je en manquerez pas à l'appel.

Lee- Moi nomplus.

Shika- Sakura, dit toi qu'au moins on l'a retrouvé et qu'il est en bon état. Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Seulement, je crois que seul, on ne pourra pas le ramener. Il est devenu trop expérimenté.

Lorsque Lee entraîna Sakura un peu plus loin pour la réconforter, Kiba soupira un coup puis se tourna vers Shikamaru.

Kiba- Ça ressemble trop à notre ancienne mission pour Sasuke tu trouve pas?

Shika- En effet… c'est déprimant. Cette équipe 7 est vraiment trop malchanceuse.

Il s'en allèrent à leur tour, cherchant maintenant un endroit où s'installer jusqu'au lendemain.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Naruto entra en trombe dans l'appartement, les herbes tant attendues emballés dans du papier ciré. Les autres membres étaient assis par-terre, en plein milieu de la pièce principale. Certains discutaient, d'autres aidaient Michiru à préparer le repas du soir.

Naruto- Désolé du retard, je vais voir Niagan et je vous reviens : j'ai quelques chose d'inportant à vous communiquer!

Il sauta carrément par-dessus la tête de ceux assis au sol et partit tout aussi rapidement vers la chambre de la blessée. Elle était toujours allongée sur le lit, la robe déchirée. Il s'installa à son chevet avec le matériel de premiers soins et broya les feuilles avec un mortier-pilon. Il prit ensuite la pâte verte et l'étala sur la blessure. Les yeux de Niagan s'ouvrient d'un coup.

Niagan- ARGGGG! C'est quoi …ce truc?

Naruto- Pourquoi? Ça brûle?

Niagan- … Froid…

Naruto- Ah… Ehh bien va falloir endurer. C'est le seul remède qui peut améliorer ton état. T'es capable de te soulever un peu? Il faut que je te mette ça… Mais me frappe pas okay?

Il la regardait d'un air méfiant, hésitant. Voyant qu'elle coopérait, il prit une paire de ciseaux et découpa sa robe à l'horizontal, tout autour de sa taille, puis remonta (juste un peu… bande de pervers!) la partie supérieur pour la rouler.

Niagan- Tu fait quoi la? Elle est fichue! Je vais mettre quoi maintenant? Un sac de patates?

Naruto- Pourquoi tu t'entête à m'engueuler alors que tu peux à peine bouger? Reste calme!

Il tenta de l'ignorer et enroula doucement le bandage autour de sa taille, le plus serré possible. Elle poussa quelques grognements de douleur mais n'opposa aucune résistance. Il le fixa à l'aide d'une épingle à couche et lui indiqua de se recoucher sur son lit.

Naruto- Selon Katana, tu devrais être en état de marcher et te déplacer à l'extérieur dès demain. Je laisse la porte ouverte car j'ai à parter à toute l'équipe. Écoute toi aussi.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.

Naruto- Ah et en passant… chouette la combinaison en filet… mais franchement comment tu fait pour l'enlever?

Niagan- Va te faire foutre!

Il sortit plus vite que prévu après avoir reçu une chaussure derrière la tête. Le blond s'installa au centre du salon, invitant les autres à s'asseoir à leur tour.

Naruto- Je suis pas très bon pour dire les choses avec subtilité donc… Mes anciens coéquipiers de Konoha m'ont retrouvé.

Tous- QUOI?

Naruto- Hey, certains d'entre eux sont Anbu okay! C'est pas complètement de ma faute… Ils m'ont juste trouvé par hasard…

Kosu- T'es un mauvais menteur mon gars.

Naruto- Bref… Je leur ait fait comprendre que je ne repartirai pas avec eux, mais euh… Je leur ai donné rendez-vous demain matin. Je crois que l'on pourrait peut-être avoir besoin d'aide pour notre objectif.

Michiru- C'est-à-dire?

Il se gratta la tête, à la recherche d'une bonne tournure de phrase qui ferais paraître son idée moins farfelue. Chacun le fixait avec un air mi-intéressé, mi-colérique. Sauf peut-être Shiki qui comme d'habitude avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, et Gaara qui repensait tout d'un coup à Temari et Kankuro.

Naruto- Ah euh… Comme il y a 8 membres d'Akatsuki et que nous sommes… 8, nous aurons besoin d'un peu d'aide à propos d'Orochimaru. Comme tu le disait, Michiru, il est impératif que les deux attaques se fassent en même temps puisque ce serpent a récemment rétabli quelques liens avec les déserteurs. Autant dans un camps que dans l'autre ils ont quelques ninjas à leur service en cas de force majeure. Si l'une des attaques survient à peine quelques heures avant l'autre, des dizaines de ces emmerdeurs viendrons pourir le combat.

Michiru- En effet c'est un bon point. Mais Kitsune, es-tu sûr qu'ils sont digne de confiance?

Naruto- Nous sommes à un niveau plus élevé qu'eux, ils ne pourrons rien tenter. De toute façon ils étaient mes amis et je ne leur ai jamais rien fait. Je les connait assez bien pour dire qu'ils coopérerons si ce que nous proposont leur convient.

Il souffla, épuisé d'avoir usé de tant de formalité pour ne pas faire ressortir la véritable raison de sa proposition : il voulait tout simplement passer du temps avec eux au moins une dernière fois avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Naruto- Alors? On fait quoi?

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis l'accord général fut donné. Ils allaient tous venir le lendemain rencontrer ces fameux ex-coéquipiers de leur Kitsune.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chapitre un petit peu plus long que d'habitude puisque la discussion devait être terminée. Prochain chapitre : rencontre entre les Jinchuurikis et l'équipe Konoha!


	13. Formation la feuille déjantée

J'ai bloqué complètement sur ce chapitre (il m'a pris au moins 4 jours à écrire) car je n'arrivais pas à faire le lien entre leur rencontre et le début de la mission, mais l'écoute de l'OST de Naruto m'a remit un peu dans l'ambiance et j'ai eu THE Illumination… tout simplement laisser de côtés les petites formalités sans intérêt entre Sakura et Naruto pour passer du côté de Lee.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Naku : Il fallait bien qu'ils se retrouvent un jour sinon ça aurait été du gâchis! Pour ta deuxième question il va revenir un jour ou l'autre en effet…

sabaku no lumina : Tu sauras tout ça dans les prochains chapitres! Les événements vont s'enchaîner assez rapidement ainsi on retrouvera tous les personnages un peu mis à l'écart.

kiri no kuni : Merci è toi aussi! Ça rend toujours de bonne humeur de lire des reviews… ça encourage à continuer d'écrire!

luluflo4 : Naruto froid? Il n'est pas si froid que ça le Kitsune! Plus mature peut-être mais ce n'est sûrement pas devenu un Sasuke numéro 2 ! Merci pour la review!

Yaminohoshi : Soulante? Mais non! J'adore recevoir des commentaires moi!

Kratos : Non c'est bien ta première reviews mais merci pour les encouragements!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 13 : Formation «La feuille-déjantée » 

Il était vers les 8hrs du matin. Le soleil illuminait le petit village et lui donnait un aspect plus accueillant. Le lieu de rencontre, qui consistait en une petite plaine séparant un quartier résidentiel d'un terrain d'entraînement boisé, était désert. Cela ne perdurera pas car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les 4 ninjas de la feuilles se tenaient debout, en alerte. Il attendirent, 10, 15 minutes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, 9 shinobi apparurent d'un coup. Ils les observa quelques minutes. Une fille en piteux avait le bras passé sur l'épaule d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, probablement un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Les deux avaient un air assez menacant. Au devant du groupe se tenait Naruto, les bras croisés et une expression neutre au visage. Derrière, un ninja étrange avec un Mohahk blond sur la tête ainsi qu'un brun aux cheveux long restaient en retrait. Aux côtés de Naruto : une jeune fille lunatique et… Gaara?

Sakura resta muette quelques instants, puis commença l'échange :

Sakura- Euh… alors Naruto, quelle est cette information vitale dont tu voulais nous parler?

Naruto- Vous savez pour Orochimaru? Depuis que son bras droit a été tué, il s'est retrouvé sans aide et a fini par fonder une alliance avec l'Akatsuki. Leurs projets ne sont pas très clairs mais du côté du serpent je crois bien que Konoha est sa première cible.

Shikamaru- C'est pas nouveau comme info, Naruto. On est là uniquement pour ça?

Naruto- Non. Le but premier de notre organisation est d'anéantir L'Aka, mais avec l'autre dans le décor c'est impossible. Au moment même où nous attaquerions le repère des déserteurs, les sbires d'Orochimaru viendraient tout gâcher. Ainsi, nous avons besoin d'alliés.

Kiba- Euh… nous, attaquer les 9 déserteurs de l'Akatsuki?

Naruto- Mais non baka! Nous on s'occupe d'eux, vous c'est le serpent que vous attaquez.

_« Arg, se faire traiter de baka par Naruto, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ici! »_

Kiba- Ok on a compris. En gros, c'est une collaboration que vous proposez…

Michiru- Exactement. On partirait tous ce soir ou demain pendant la journée, dépendant de votre disponibilité. Alors, vous acceptez?

Sakura- Nous avons besoin de l'accord de l'Hokage!

Naruto- Envoie un de tes coéquipiers prévenir la vieille folle et ramenez quelques autres shinobi en même temps…

Lee s'avança, poing en l'air et sourire à pleine dent au visage.

Lee- YOSH! Moi je me porte volontaire! Vous verrez à quel point un shinobi efficace traverse forêts et champs avec une rapidité exemplaire! Je ramènerai quelques personnes susceptibles de pouvoir nous aider dans la mission.

Shikamaru- Lee… ça serait utile de ne pas tout raconter à Tsunade-sama… pas avant d'être tous revenus à Konoha en tout cas. Dit-lui simplement que… que nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous aider à infiltrer le repère d'Orochimaru.

Lee- Parfait! J'y vais maintenant!

Il se mit à courir vers la route en pierres, dépassant rapidement les maisons, puis les portes de la ville pour se diriger vers la forêt. Il semblait pressé et excité tout à la fois. En chemin, il passa en revue dans sa tête tous les candidats possibles vivant à Konoha pouvant leur être utile.

« _Au moins, je suis heureux de voir que Naruto n'est pas passé du mauvais côté. Même déserteur il se bat encore pour une bonne cause. Je préfère l'aider dans ses plans que de le ramener de force à Hokage-sama. Cependant… un fois tout ça fini, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrivera… Les règles sont les règles._

…_J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font pour accepter la proposition de ces autres étrangers avec qui Naruto voyage. _»

Il franchit les portes de Konoha et longea la route principale, en direction de la tour centrale. Arrivé aux escaliers, une voix l'interpella.

Tenten- Gai sensei!

Le ninja à la coupe au bol se retourna lentement et croisa le regard de son interlocuteur.

Lee- Euh.. Gai?

Tenten, l'air horrifiée – ARG! Gomen, Lee! Mais avec tes 18 ans et ta veste de jounin on ne sait vraiment plus comment vous différencier!

L'air abattu, une goutte apparaissant sur la tempe, Lee ajouta avant de continuer sa course dans les escaliers :

Lee- Tenten, attend-moi ici je reviens dans quelques minutes! T'auras peut-être une mission excitante cette fois-ci.

Tenten- Hai!

Elle s'adossa au mur de brique du bâtiment tandis que Lee continuait de courir comme un cinglé dans les longs escaliers qui tournait le long de la tour. Arrivant à la porte principale, il franchit le couloir menant au bureau de Tsunade-sama. Elle n'y était pas, cependant Shizune, elle, s'occupait du bordel qui gisait sur le bureau.

Lee- SHIZUNE!

Shizune- AAARRRGG!

Une pile de formulaires vola dans toute la pièce pendant quelques secondes, puis retomba telle une tempête de neige. Elle baissa les bras d'un geste caricatural, puis le fixa du regard.

Shizune- TOI! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire!

Lee- Shizune, où est Hokage-sama? C'est urgent!

Shizune- Elle est derrière la tour, je crois qu'elle entraîne un élève.

Lee- OK!

Il courut dans la pièce, traversa la fenêtre pour atterrir en plein milieu des escaliers en colimaçon et repassa en trombe devant Tenten.

Tenten- Alors, qu'est-c…

Lee- Salut Tenten, à plus tard Tenten, j'repasserez!

Continuant son chemin tel un taureau enragé devant une pièce de tissu rouge vif, il contourna le bâtiment et vit Tsunade, parlant d'un sujet sérieux avec Hinata.

Lee- TSUNADE-SAMAAAA!

Deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent soudainement avec surprise. Hinata, les cheveux toujours aussi court mais se baladant maintenant sans son gros parka, ainsi que Tsunade, encore aussi jeune et… en forme (Oh, quel jeu de mot!). Lee s'approcha d'eux.

Tsunade- Toujours aussi énergique, Lee?

Lee- J'ai à vous parlez, c'est très urgent!

Tsunade- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour mériter de me casser les tympans?

Lee- Nous voudrions une autorisation de mission, Hokage-sama.

Son visage pris des traits un peu plus durs. Le jounin se rapprocha d'eux, question de rester confidentiel.

Tsunade- Et ça consiste à quoi?

Lee- Nous avons… trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous infiltrer dans le repère d'Orochimaru! Cette personne souhaite rester dans l'anonymat mais nous pouvons lui faire confiance. J'aurais juste besoin d'emmener quelques autres shinobis.

Tsunade réfléchissa quelques minutes. Elle était maintenant embêtée, pensive.

Tsunade- Combien?

Lee- 3-4 maximum, plus ceux qui étaient avec moi en mission.

Tsunade- En parlant de cette mission, elle est tout aussi douteuse que celle que tu me propose là. J'aimerais ton rapport ainsi que quelques explications. Pourquoi toi, Kiba, Shikamaru ainsi que Sakura vous êtes vous envolés en pleine nature sans la moindre explication pendant 4 jours?

Lee- Euh… ah ça… c'est un peu lié à la situation présente alors si je pourrais faire mon rapport en même temps en revenant…

Tsunade- Je te fait confiance, mais si tu ne clarifie pas tout ça au plus vite les ennuis pourrons arriver. Tu me donne ton rapport A-V-A-N-T de partir! Vas-y et grouille-toi!

Lee- HAI!

Il partit dans l'autre direction mais une main fine vint le retenir par la manche.

Hinata- Lee-san… Je peux faire partie de cette mission? Déjà que Kiba y est…

Lee- OK! Et de un!

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna avec lui en direction du mur où l'attendait déjà Tenten. Celle-ci se retourna, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux d'enragée.

Tenten- BAKA! Tu vas t'arrêter deux secondes oui ou merde?

Sa réplique fut suivit d'un coup de poing spectaculaire qui fit valser le jounin à la coupe au bol. Se relevant de sa chute, il regarda à gauche et à droite voir si quelques indiscrets n'écoutaient pas la conversation, puis glissa à l'oreille de la kunoichi :

Lee- C'est une mission ultra-secrète et extrêmement importante. Nous allons nous infiltrer chez Orochimaru et l'éliminer! Des alliés vont ensuite s'occuper de l'Akatsuki. J'ai besoin de mains fortes pour m'accompagner!

Tenten- Mhh.. Ça semble intéressant. Tu crois que je peux emmener tout mon stock d'armes?

Lee- Oui tu peux! D'ailleurs j'ai jamais su comment tu faisait pour emmener autant de métal lourd dans tes vêtements… Bon, vous avez une idée d'une 3e personne pour venir avec nous?

Tenten- Mais oui, idiot! Neji! Ça fait un bail qu'il n'a pas eu de mission excitante et je suis certaine qu'il se morfond à mourir dans son manoir macabre.

Hinata- Bon bah on y va?

Ils partirent tous vers le manoir Hyuuga à une vitesse moyenne, du moins jusqu'à ce que Lee reparte à la course, Tenten et la chuunin essayant de tenir le rythme derrière. Arrivé à la porte, seul Hinata entra. Elle alla jusqu'au jardin central qui faisait office de terrain d'entraînement et retrouva Neji qui pratiquait une nouvelle technique.

Hinata- Neji!

Neji- Je suis occupé.

Hinata- On a besoin de toi pour une mission importante.

Il se retourna, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage rougit par l'excès d'exercice et l'essoufflement. Le Hyuuga la regarda un moment, puis baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Neji- Parfait. Donne-moi quelques minutes et j'arrive.

Il les rejoignit sur la rue en pierre et Lee leur résuma en quelques phrase ce qu'il avait dit à la Godaime. Il ne mentionna pas le nom du mystérieux collaborateur mais insista longuement sur celui-ci.

Neji- C'est bon, on a compris. T'as rien d'autre comme information.

Lee- Non, sinon que nous devont y aller le plus rapidement possible. Allez, grouillez-vous!

Tenten- Si tu repars encore à la course je te plante mon kunai dans le dos!

Lee- hehh.. Sumimasen.

La petite troupe partit vers les immenses portes de bois qui marquait la fin du village. À peine quelques dizaines de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ qu'un cri strident ressemblant à une sirène d'alarme retendit dans leur direction.

Ino – ATTENDEZ! J'en ai assez de moisir ici! Déjà que Choji est encore à l'hôpital pour 1 semaine j'ai plus personne à énerver!

Hinata- Tu veux venir avec nous?

Elle s'arrêta enfin en face d'eux, complètement essoufflée et ses cheveux platines tout ébouriffés. Elle souffla, puis hocha la tête.

Lee- Bon, on est 4 maintenant! On y vas avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive.

Ils franchirent enfin la porte, mais soudainement ils s'arrêtèrent. Neji sortit quelque chose de ses poches qu'il tendit au gardien qui surveillait les portes.

Neji- Vous pourriez remettre cela à l'Hok…

Lee- Attends, on a oublié quelques chose!

Il sortit un stylo de sa poche, déplia le bout de papier sur le dessus et ajouta quelques chose. Il replia ensuite le tout et le remis au gardien.

Kotetsu (1)- Vous voulez que je donne ça à Hokage-sama? …Pas de problème.

Neji- Merci.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Un chuunin entra dans le bureau de Tsunade et posa une boulette sur son bureau. Elle était constituée de plusieurs feuilles de papiers pliées en chiffon avec un objet dur au centre. Il s'excusa du dérangement et sortit. La godaime, intriguée, pris la boulette puis lut le papier déplié.

« _Bonjour Hokage-sama._

_J'ai réuni les shinobis qu'il me fallait et nous sommes partit retrouver les autres. Ceux qui m'accompagnent sont Hinata, Neji et Tenten._£_T I n 0._

La précédente mission a un certain lien avec celle-ci puisque nous pensions avoir retrouvé quelqu'un recherché depuis longtemps par Konoha. Cette première mission s'est avéré être un succès.

_Cette même personne pourra maintenant nous permettre d'infiltrer le repère du sannin recherché, nos alliés s'occupant de leur côté de l'Akatsuki. Nous vous assurons que cette mission a un taux de réussite bas, mais tout de même d'un niveau suffisant pour l'entreprendre. Notre informateur nous a remis cet objet en nous assurant que cela vous en donnerais confirmation._

_Rock Lee, Jounin de Konoha.»_

La godaime pris le collier entre ses doigts, le pendentif en pierre turquoise tournoyant devant ses yeux. Elle était en état de choc. La simple présence de cet objet lui avait tout de suite fait deviné de qui il s'agissait, cependant cela faisait 1 an qu'elle considérais Naruto comme mort et cette nouvelle la troublait. Soudainement, elle frappa le bureau de toute ses forces, le faisant éclater en milles morceaux puis cria :

Tsunade- ILS AURAIENT PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT?

Dans le couloir, quelques chuunins frémirent à l'idée d'être sur le chemin de Tsunade-sama lorsqu'elle est en colère.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) : Vous n'avez pas remarqué que ces 2 chuunins (Kotetsu et Izumo) ont occupé au moins le ¾ des postes disponibles à Konoha? À croire qu'il n'y a qu'eux comme chuunins dans ce village…

Une petite escale dans le village natal de Naruto pour se rappeler un peu sur quelle série cette fic est basée…

Reviews?


	14. Début de la mission

J'aurais peut-être dû classer ma fic dans les K+ ou plus en fin de compte…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Redblesskid : Désolé pour le retard mais la suite est là! (J'aime bien ton pseudo en passant)

Louve argenter : Michi! Je continue… lentement mais sûrement !

666Naku : J'ai bien fait d'accepter les reviews anonymes, maintenant il y a pleins de nouveaux! Merci aussi pour ton commentaire!

sabaku no lumina : Je dois avouer que Gaara on ne le voit pas beaucoup avant un bon bout de temps (non pas la batte de baseball! V .V;). Mais ça va venir!

Toz : En entier? En un coup? Ça doit faire beaucoup quand même!

kiri no kuni : J'ai encore déçut tout le monde en retardant dans mon écriture! Mais merci pour tes encouragements!

luluflo4 : Hinata nomplus on ne la verra pas beaucoup avant les combats ;

yaminohoshi : Les retrouvailles ne seront pas très… palpitantes faute de temps mais je me suis forcée.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 14 : Début de la mission

Un groupe composé de 11 personnes tentait vainement de discuter calmement entre eux, assis à même le sol sur le pavé de pierre de la route. Malheureusement, dû à leur nombre élevé et à leurs personnalités tous plus excentriques, le bordel y régnait. Certains élevaient la voix, d'autres jouaient les bouffons tandis que certains autres maugréaient à propos de tout et de rien.

Shikamaru- Ce bout de viande est encore presque cru.

Niagan- T'as qu'à t'le faire cuire toi-même ton morceau! Le feu est juste devant toi.

Shika- hmmg…Pourquoi je suis devenu Anbu moi?

Sakura- Parce-que t'as l'intelligence pour ça baka.

Shika- Justement… j'aurais dû être assez intelligent pour savoir que c'est encore plus chiant de travailler lorsqu'on monte en grade.

Kiba- Je le veux bien, moi, ton bout de viande cru!

Shikamaru- Va chercher!

Kiba- Ce que tu peux être con…

Sakura lui fit signe de se taire (passer le côté de la main vis à vis du cou est un signe bien explicite pour se la fermer…) puis repris la conversation.

Sakura- Hehum…. Alors, tu as un démon en toi aussi?

Rikann- Oui.

Sakura- Et c'est lequel?

Rikann- le Gobi, une fourmi.

Les yeux de Sakura devinrent 2 petites fentes au beau milieu de son visage déjà couvert de honte. Tout comme Gaara l'avait fait pour le démon de Shiki, elle s'imagina une fourmi géante (_avec 5 queues? Une FOURMI?_) qui terrorise un village en entier. Elle se retint de rire en une grimace camouflé par sa main.

Kiba- Sakura, tu vas bien? Tu veux un sac de papier?

Sakura- hhmmgg… « la ferme! » hhh….nnon sa va.

Rikann- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai une force physique au-delà des capacités humaines.

Sakura- ah…

À cet instant précis, le groupe composé de Lee, Tenten, Hinata et Ino arriva et salua le reste de l'équipe. Ils sautèrent au cou des shinobis de la feuille déjà présents, puis se présentèrent aux inconnus.

Tenten- Alors, c'est lequel notre informateur?

Lee- Il… euh, il est où au juste?

Naruto- Juste ici!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers un coin un peu plus isolé où Naruto discutait accompagné d'un autre étrange personnage au manteau vert et noir. Les 3 nouveaux le fixèrent, la mâchoire tombante et les yeux gros comme des œufs à la coq.

Hinata- N…Naruto?

Naruto- En chair et en os!

Neji- Et Gaara, celui que l'on était venu sauver l'an passé.

L'intéressé se retourna, l'air tout aussi imperturbable qu'auparavant mais tout de même un peu plus serein.

Gaara- Vous étiez tous venus pour me chercher?

Neji- C'était notre mission…

Les retrouvailles prirent quelques heures, pendant lesquelles Hinata tentait désespérément de détailler le « nouveau » Naruto sous toutes ses coutures, que Kiba se prenait des coups sur la tête par Niagan et que certains autres arrivaient par miracle à bien s'entendre. Ils entreprirent ensuite d'aller se coucher et de ne partir qu'à l'aube. Les tentes étais maintenant partagés par 3 pour offrir de quoi dormir aux ninjas de Konoha. Kosu se retourna vers le porteur de Kyubi, un sourire mal camouflé pendant au visage.

Kosu- Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver ses anciens compagnons? T'as pas le goût de revenir à ton village natal?

Naruto- Arrête de me tester, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait assez bizarre, je n'ai aucune rancune par rapport à eux.

Kosu- Tu ne te sens pas un peu traqué?

Naruto- Je sais que c'est leur mission de me ramener, mort ou vif, mais ce n'est sûrement pas leur volonté.

Kosu- Pff… c'est comme tu veux…

Il se retourna et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, retournant à son sommeil. Le blond fit de même. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous déjà debout, prêts à partir. Sakura était occupée à attacher correctement le ruban blanc qui servait à tenir le fourreau de son Katana attaché sur son dos, Naruto à essayer de faire passer sa tête dans le collet étroit du pull noir et la plupart des autres à finir de s'habiller. Un groupe de 16 personnes, ce n'est pas très facile à diriger, encore moins camoufler lors des transports.

Les tentes furent pliés, les affaires rangées dans les sacs et ils partirent tous vers… vers…

Kiba- On va où exactement?

Michiru- Le repère d'orochimaru est dans le pays du son, près de sa frontière avec celui de la Cascade, la statue d'Anima, elle, se situe dans une grotte près du Pays du sable. Nous ferons une grosse partie du trajet tous ensemble mais nous devrons nous séparer à la toute dernière minute.

Naruto- Alors… au Nord-ouest!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Quelques heures plus tard, les paysages fleuris faisaient place à des immenses plaines désertes, tellement grandes et vides qu'on se serait cru dans un coin perdu du Pays du Vent où le sable serait devenu vert. Sakura regardait Naruto du coin de l'œil une fois de temps en temps, plongée dans ses pensées.

« _Il a changé notre Naruto! Il n'a même plus ses habits orange. Franchement, vieillir de quelques années ça lui va bien, il m'a l'air plus mature. Même, je trouve qu'il ressemble de plus en plus au Yondaime. Il y a une seule chose que je regretterai, c'est la petite étincelle de joie naïve qui l'habitait auparavant. L'exil l'a définitivement éteinte. Les autres m'on l'air vraiment trop bizarre, ils me font presque peur… _

_Ça me réjoui quand même de voir que Naruto n'a pas changé tant que ça.»_

Ils arrivèrent devant un barrage routier constitué d'un tas de billots de bois attachés ensemble qui bloquait le passage. Deux hommes surveillaient les allées et venues des visiteurs.

Homme- Stop! Vous avez une autorisation de passage?

Shikamaru- Non pourquoi?

Homme- Cet endroit est classé Privé. C'est barré pour l'instant, veuillez passer ailleurs.

Michiru- Nous ne pouvons passer nulpart ailleurs, messieurs. Laissez-nous passer.

Homme- Désolé, passez ailleurs.

Naruto s'avança avec assurance et fit cesser le conflit assez rapidement en brisant la nuque du premier homme en lui pivotant la tête vers l'arrière. Le deuxième gardien ainsi que les anciens compagnons du blond le regardèrent avec effroi, tandis que les autres jinchuurikis s'en fichaient complètement. L'homme les laissa passer, puis referma la barrière derrière eux. Un autre bout de chemin se fit, en silence cette fois.

« _Kami-sama, je crois qu'il a changé beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais! Il tue avec encore plus d'impassibilité que ce que j'ai pu acquérir lors de ma formation d'Anbu. C'est presque une habitude pour lui maintenant alors qu'avant ça l'horrifiait_. »

L'endroit interdit d'accès était une ville, complètement saccagée. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants même : assassinés à même la rue. La plupart étaient même des shinobis. Plus un seul ne vivait. Le sang avait créé une petite rivière rouge qui traversait le quartier, comme une indication du chemin à prendre. Il la suivirent, non sans tenter d'éviter de piler sur des cadavres, par respect pour eux. Au bout de l'allée se dressait un énorme bâtiment en ciment, servant probablement d'usine. Un énorme trou circulaire y était creusé, ressemblant vaguement à l'impact d'une bombe. Ce trou ne servait à rien en particulier, sauf peut-être de signature. Naruto la reconnu. La regardant un moment, le kitsune se retourna vers le groupe avec un air triste. Il fixa Sakura, puis Ino, enfin il effectua un Rasengan qui détruisit la preuve.

Sakura- Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang?

Naruto- Rien, Je… voulais voir si ça allait s'effondrer.

Elle s'apprêta à le sermonner mais se ravisa. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop abattu pour simplement vouloir que le mur de ciment s'effondre. Une foule d'interrogation l'envahit mais elle les chassa d'un revers de la main. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ino ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus à son tour mais Sakura la lui referma.

Ino- Je me suis mordue la langue à cause de toi!

Sakura- Désolé…

Elle la regarda, surprise que sa rivale se soit excusée de la sorte, puis retourna à ses pensées. Naruto avait décidé de continuer à marcher, ainsi le reste de la troupe suivait à son tour. Personne ne comprenait son comportement inhabituel. Il enjamba encore quelques morts, puis se retrouva dans un quartier sain et propre de toute souillure. De là, quelques traces de batailles, puis plus rien. Shikamaru observait les traces de combats, tentant de reconstituer les événements. Il se rendit compte que Naruto était tout aussi absorbé par ces débris sans intérêts. Il avait compris, depuis le début.

Shikamaru- Naruto… Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui évolut de manière positive. Certains en ont décidé autrement, volontairement.

Naruto- Arrête. J'ai pas besoin de tes réconforts.

Michiru fit signe aux autres de continuer la route. Un autre barrage bloquait la porte de sortie de la ville, désert cette fois-ci. Ils passèrent par-dessus sans aucune difficulté. Naruto était resté muet. Il réfléchissait.

« _Je suis certain qu'il est dans les parages. Ces meurtres sont encore assez récents. Peut-être à une journée de route maximum. Il est tombé encore plus bas que ce que je pensais… Pauvre Sasuke._ »

Un plus loin derrière, Gaara marchait tranquillement, les yeux perdus dans le vide du ciel sombre. Lee le remarqua et ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Lee- Alors… Ça va?

Gaara- Moui.

Lee- C'est étrange, tu m'as l'air plus… normal.

Gaara- Merci.

Lee- Est-ce que la personne que tu fixe depuis tout à l'heure y est pour quelque chose?

Cette fois-ci, le roux esquissa l'ombre d'une émotion sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Lee.

Gaara- Je suis bien avec eux, c'est tout. J'ai l'air plus sain d'esprit , c'est ça?

Lee- Exact! Depuis notre dernière conversation, je vois que tu sais maintenant ce que c'est que de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Gaara- Hum, peut-être, j'sais pas trop. Les émotions humaines sont trop complexe pour être cataloguer.

Lee s'essaya d'une autre manière pour lui faire comprendre sur quoi il voulait en venir.

Lee- La fille aux cheveux blancs, elle est célibataire? Il me semble que si je l'approche…

Gaara- Approche la et je te t'étouffe avec du sable plein les poumons.

Lee- C'est ce que je disais… tu sais exactement ce que c'est, l'instinct de protection!

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un regard en oblique, signe que l'ex-Kazekage était contrarié. Content de son exploit, Lee galopa joyeusement jusqu'au devant du groupe, laissant Gaara à ses propres réflexions. Shiki, se sentant tout d'un coup observée, se retourna et vit l'air (légèrement) surpris de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Ne s'en souciant pas deux secondes, elle retourna à ses nuages, ceux-ci partageant l'attention de la jeune fille et de Shikamaru.

Le trajet semblait tout d'un coup vouloir durer une éternité pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Non, pas de romance cul-cul pour Gaara et Shiki… vous verrez, c'est tout!

Remarquez à quel point les dialogues deviennent nombreux O.O"


	15. L'écorcheur

Plus ça va, plus ça devient glauque. Je vais définitivement changer la catégorie pour un K+ ou plus haut.

GOMEN! Je n'ai vraiment plus le temps d'updater mes fanfics et je prends de plus en plus de retard mais faut dire que je suis présentement dans le dernier arc de l'histoire et que c'est vraiment difficile à faire évoluer…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

kiri no kuni : Contente que ma fic te plaise!

salima-chan : Pour Gaara… on verra! Mais faut dire que c'est un perso qui se fiche instinctivement des relations humaines…

666Naku : Pourquoi? Sasuke c'est un psychopathe après tout!

luluflo4 : C'est bizarre vous avez vraiment l'air surpris à propos de Sasuke… fallait bien le revoir un jour ou l'autre!

Flore Risa : Merci pour les compliments mais arg… publier ma fic sur un forum ce sera beaucoup de troubles et très long… Tu peux la copier-coller si ça te chante mais perso je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le temps …

Yaminohoshi : Sasunaru? Il n'y en aura pas vraiment dans cette fic mais si tu veux j'en ai une autre sur la série Naruto avec un sasunaru! Sauf que c'est plutôt une fic d'humour si ça ne te dérange pas…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 15 : L'écorcheur

Le groupe s'était éloigné de la ville fantôme depuis déjà un bon moment. Naruto avait réussi à convaincre les autres de dévier un peu de leur trajet initial pour entrer dans le village le plus proche, puis d'aller interroger les gens à propos du crime. Ils remarquèrent déjà que peu de femmes traînaient sur les rues, les rares étant accompagnées.

Sakura- Je propose que l'on prenne une petite pose. Vous êtes tous d'accords?

Michiru- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant que ça à ce meurtrier Naruto, mais ça serais utile en effet que l'on se sépare pour récolter les informations nécessaires. On se retrouve ici dans 2 heures?

Naruto- Parfait.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Jouer l'ambassadeur entre les ninjas de Konoha et les Jinchuurikis l'énervait. Il espérait de toute ses forces que la « signature » du mur de béton n'était qu'un malentendu causé par une toute autre technique que le Chidori.

« _Ce serait refuser la vérité… il faut voir les choses en face : en apprenant qu'il avait tué Kabuto et quitté Orochimaru, j'avais eu un peu d'espoir, mais sa situation a empiré. Cependant… peut-être qu'effectivement ce n'est pas lui. Je n'ai aucune preuve tangible après tout. _»

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

De son côté, Sakura, écoeurée du carnage de la ville fantôme et voulant par le fait même rassurer un peu son ami, se mit en quête d'informations. Elle entra dans un bar à saké. Sa tenue d'Anbu ne passait pas inaperçu en temps normal, ainsi elle avait enfilé un pull long par-dessus.

La jeune femme s'installa péniblement sur le banc métallique du comptoir, jouant le rôle de la bourgeoise vulgaire et alcoolique pour croire à de la simple jacasserie. Un homme assez amoché se tenait à ses côtés, avalant le reste de son verre de bière.

Sakura- Alors, quoi de nouveau dans le coin?

Alcoolique- Bah rien de spécial ma p'tite dame. Peut-être la vieille dévergondée du coin qui vient de tomber enceinte mais ça tout le monde s'en doutait…

Sakura- Toujours pareille celle-la…vous avez entendu parler du village voisin qui s'est fait raser?

L'homme se retourna complètement vers elle, les yeux cette fois un peu plus vivace qu'auparavant.

Alcoolique- Vous êtes vraiment naïve, ma p'tite dame. C'est tout simplement encore l'Écorcheur qui est passé par là… c'est pas nouveau. Vous savez qui il est au moins?

Sakura- Euh.. (Elle avala une gorgée de saké avec bruit) j'en ai entendu parler mais les bourgeoises avec qui je passe mes matinées sont assez sensibles. Elles ne parlent pas de ces choses-là.

Alcoolique- Ah bon… vous journées doivent être ennuyeuses à mourir, ça oui. L'Écorcheur, c'est le nom que l'on a donné à un espèce de malade qui tue les gens dans le coin depuis un bon moment déjà. Ceux qui lui ont survécus disent qu'il ne tue pour aucune raison en particulier, sinon pour le plaisir de voir la souffrance d'autrui. Certains disent aussi qu'il le fait pour tester sa puissance mais moi j'les crois pas. C'est juste un fêlé.

Sakura- Ah… ah bon.

Alcoolique- Mon ami Tsugiya, c'est un brave homme. Il disait que ces bras c'étaient ces reliques sacrés et qu'avec eux il ferait de grands exploits. Un jour, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, il s'est levée tôt pour transporter une charrette de pierres chez ma vieille tante. Il a bousculé un type sans le vouloir dans la rue. Eh bien croyez-le ou non, le type en noir s'est retourné et lui a coupé le bras en un coup avec son sabre! Comme ça, juste parce-qu'il l'avait frôlé! Ce malade a fait plusieurs coups comme ça.

Sakura- Oh, je vois. Il habite loin d'ici votre ami?

Alcoolique- Euh, nan. Il habite juste en face d'ici, la maison un peu à droite. Vous voulez le voir?

Sakura- Non ça ira.

Elle se leva, toujours avec cette démarche de débauchée, et se dirigea vers la porte. Soulagée de reprendre sa personnalité, elle se calma et alla cogner à la porte de Tsugiya. Un homme costaud à la chevelure châtaine et à l'air maussade vint lui ouvrir. Son épaule gauche était enveloppée dans un bandage. Elle détermina que la blessure datait d'au moins 2 mois. Il répondit d'un air morne :

Tsugiya- Je peux vous aider?

Sakura- Je peux entrer? Je veux juste discuter d'un sujet en particulier avec vous.

Il la laissa passer, un brin d'inquiétude rendant ses gestes maladroits. La petite baraque était vraiment aussi minuscule à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine, suivant l'invitation de l'homme.

Sakura- Euh bon.. je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : j'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus sur la tragédie qui a emporté votre bras gauche.

Il sembla surpris un moment, puis acquiesta.

Tsugiya- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement?

Sakura- Que vous racontiez en détail ce qui s'est passé.

Tsugiya- Vous enquêtez sur l'Écorcheur?

Sakura- …Oui.

Tsugiya- En fait, je ramenais une cargaison de pierres polies pour la vieille au bas de la rue. J'étais là, je ne faisais de mal à personne. Un homme est passé en sens inverse. Il semblait assez bizarre d'ailleurs… à moi en tout cas il me faisait peur et me fait encore trembler aujourd'hui. Il regardait droit devant lui, - probablement qu'il a eu des problèmes peu de temps auparavant parce-qu'il semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur – et moi en maladroit que je suis, je l'ai accroché. En me retournant, j'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir dégainer un katana d'une seule main et me … trancher le bras au complet avec. Il avait l'air d'un psychotique ou je sais pas trop. Après, il a semblé satisfait et a continué sa route comme si de rien n'était. J'ai rien vu d'autre, je me suis évanoui à force de perdre du sang.

Sakura réfréna un frisson de dégoût. Elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres depuis son entrée dans la section 8 des Anbus, mais elle était encore une débutante. Le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait en assassinat ne l'avait pas encore immunisée complètement de toute cette violence.

Sakura- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre de précis?

Tsugiya- Non. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Désolé.

Sakura- Non, merci. Vous m'avez aidé avec vos informations. Je dois y aller, j'ai une enquête à faire.

Tsugiya – Revenez quand vous voulez si vous en avez besoin!

Elle sortit. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée et elle tenait à se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la traversée du pays. Un peu plus à l'Ouest, sur une côte gazonnée, se tenait quelques membres des 2 équipes qui se prélassaient en nature.

Shikamaru dormait profondément à même le sol, ronflant discrètement. Ino, assise à côté, regardait son paresseux de coéquipier qui bavait légèrement et s'en amusait. Katana (le brun aux cheveux long au cas où vous l'auriez oublié) arborait un air aussi blasé que Neji, les deux étant en train de se faire tripoter les cheveux par Tenten qui voulait comparer leur texture. Un peu plus loin, L'albinos parlait toute seule.

Shiki- Ce coin est vraiment très beau et en plus aujourd'hui il fait soleil. Belle journée.

Voix- T'es qu'une illuminée tu sais… les gens ont autre chose à faire que de passer leur temps à regarder le ciel

Shiki- J'ai le droit si ça me plaît. Je reste de bonne humeur, même dans ma situation.

Voix- Tu me fais pitié… KAMI-SAMA! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec une blondasse pareille? Si ça continue, je la trucide.

Shiki- Je n'ai pas peur de toi stupide lapin. Tu ne fais peur à personne, même sous ta forme originelle. Fiche-moi la paix, je suis occupée.

Shishibi- Occupée à… ?

Shiki- ARG vas-t'en!

Kosu- Ça va toujours dans ta petite tête?

Elle enleva ses mains de sur son crâne, honteuse d'avoir été vue se disputant avec elle-même. Le corbeau fut vexé de l'absence de réponse et lui fit signe de laisser tomber d'un revers de main.

Kosu- Laisse, je reviendrai évaluer ton état mental plus tard.

Shiki- Je suis encore vivante tu sais.

Kosu- Pas certain. Être vivant consiste à pouvoir encore communiquer avec son environnement.

Il revint vers les autres. Il s'approcha d'Ino et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Les 2 furent d'accord sur leur plan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru se réveillait en sursaut, l'air complètement paniqué et un Onigiri(1) coincé dans la bouche.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Naruto vit de loin le bordel que ces amis causaient parmis la troupe. Il souria, content de tous les voir rassemblés, puis vint les rejoindre.

Naruto- Hey, ça va tout le monde?

Il se prit quelques regards surpris. Se ressaisissant dans son nouveau rôle de dirigeant, il pris place sur la colline et les observa, amusé. Quelques personnes manquaient à l'appel mais comme le temps n'était pas encore écoulé, il ne s'en souciait pas. Le blond se contentait de sourire bêtement. Gaara vint s'installer à sa droite.

Gaara- Meilleur humeur que toute à l'heure?

Naruto- Pourquoi tu dis ça? J'ai toujours été bien.

Gaara- Depuis qu'on est sortit du village en sang, tu semblais carrément en état de choc. C'est pas ton genre.

Naruto- C'est rien de grave, je suis juste inquiet, c'est tout. Tout va bien.

Sakura- Naruto!

Une tignasse de cheveux roses arrivait à la course, ses sandales de ninjas se perdant dans les herbes hautes. Et s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle. Après quelques questions sans intérêts, elle entrepris de leur résumer ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Sakura- En résumé, c'est un malade.

Naruto- Rien de plus précis?

Sakura- Un malade qui tue les gens par plaisir et qui n'hésite pas à se promener en public pour exécuter ses meurtres. Bon, les autres sont un peu derrières, mais ils arrivent. On repart?

Naruto- Ouaip!

Sakura- En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller mieux!

Naruto- Non mais c'est quoi cette manie? J'suis pas un dépressif à ce que je sache!

Il partit le premier, prenant de l'avance sur les autres. Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Lee et Neji le suivait de près, les autres étant occupés à écouter le monologue sans fin d'Ino qui racontait une version audio de « Konoha de A à Z ». Ils se ravitaillèrent en nourriture et eau en chemin, s'arrêtant à une petite épicerie. Quelques heures plus tard, Gaara s'arrêta soudainement.

Gaara- Continuez de marcher, je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard.

Michiru- Comme tu veux euh… Tanuk…Gaara? Comment il faut t'appeler maintenant?

Gaara- Comme vous voulez.

Il sauta dans la branche d'arbre la plus proche. Il les vit s'éloigner, puis devenir un petit amoncellement de teintes de gris au loin. Rien de spécial n'avait attiré son attention, seulement rester dans un groupe aussi gros pendant une grande période de temps le mettait à cran. Il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Sa tunique noire volait derrière lui au gré du vent, accompagné parfois de quelques grains de sable qui tombait de sa calebasse. Il profitait de ce silence avec toute l'attention dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« _Dommage que je ne puisse pas dormir, c'est bien ce que j'aurais fait à l'instant. Tout oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures…_ ».

Le silence dévoile les secrets. C'était vrai dans ce cas-ci, lorsque Gaara remarqua soudainement une ombre camouflée dans un arbre situé à une centaine de mètres de lui. Le léger bruit qu'il avait laissé échappé en grimpant là avait alerté le porteur d'Ichibi. L'ombre disparut. L'on ne saurait dire si c'était un animal ou un être humain, mais Gaara ne s'en formalisa pas. Il sauta à terre et partit rejoindre les autres.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Un onigiri, c'est la boulette de riz de forme un peu triangulaire avec une bande d'algue que l'on voit souvent dans les animes. Souvent ils sont fourrés de toute sorte de chose comme du poisson ou des pêches salées-séchées.


	16. Duel Passionnel

Quelques vulgarités une fois de temps en temps... En espérant que la politique de l'accepte parce-qu'avec un language soigné, je ne suis pas certaine que ça ferait le même effet…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

luluflo4 : Sasuke? D'après toi:)

kiri no kuni : Eh bien la voilà la suite !

yaminohoshi : Il ne s'est pas arrêté pour une raison précise, c'est juste parce-qu'il ne supporte pas d'être avec un groupe trop longtemps.

666Naku : Encore des questions qui seront résolues dans le chapitre même. Bonne lecture!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 16 : Duel passionnel

Gaara marchait sans se précipiter, l'ombre toujours à ses trousses. Il tentait faire croire à l'inconnu qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais celui-ci semblait assez malin pour comprendre. Tranquillement, un, puis deux… une filée de sable tombait discrètement sur la rue dallée, grains par grains. Le Tanuki restait concentré tout en admirant le paysage d'un air innocent. Soudainement, il sauta et disparût, camouflé dans un buisson tandis que le sable qui s'était échappé de sa calebasse se soulevait d'un coup et parait l'attaque que l'inconnu venait tout juste d'envoyer. Celui-ci se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il était venu, avant même que Gaara ait pu l'identifier. Son regard devint dur et meurtrier.

Il s'apprêta à déployer son Sabaku-Kyuu lorsque l'ombre passa devant lui à toute vitesse, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers… la formation feuille-jinchuurikis. La vitesse de l'ennemi était fulgurante, digne même de Rock Lee, cependant Gaara arrivait tout de même à le suivre avec son sable, la masse mouvante tentant de lui attraper une jambe ou un bras au passage. Le shinobi insomniaque (C'est long toujours chercher des synonymes…) le poursuiva à la suite, son sable tentant toujours de l'atteindre quelques centaines de mètres devant lui.

« _J'aurais une attaque qui pourrait le tuer sans problème même avec ses réflexes, il faudrait juste que j'arrive à l'atteindre, juste un tout petit peu…_ »

Malheureusement, les silhouettes de ses coéquipiers apparurent au loin. Encore une fois, l'ombre se volatilisa. Seul les rayons de la lune éclairaient le paysage et il eut à peine le temps de voir une forme noire passer en zigzaguant entre les arbres, puis se diriger vers Naruto.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Le blond sentit un chakra puissant qui se rapprochait dangereusement vers eux. Sakura le sentit également. De loin, la forme avait Naruto en plein dans son champ de vision, entouré des autres voyageurs. Il vit une entrée dans la défense.

Naruto se préparait à l'attaque lorsque tout d'un coup il fut projeté, un homme lui ayant foncé dessus à toute allure. Il s'écrasa péniblement sur un rocher, sa colonne vertébrale craquant sous le choc. L'homme s'accrochait à lui, laissant la chance à un serpent sortant de sa manche de tenter d'empoisonner Naruto avec sa morsure. Ses réflexes ne l'avaient pas quittés, ainsi il projeta à son tour l'adversaire avec un coup de poing renforcé de chakra. Celui-ci rattrapa sa chute avec facilité, restant en position debout devant eux.

Naruto- Ça fait très longtemps qu'on t'as pas revu dans les parages… Sasuke. Ta situation a empiré à ce que je vois.

Tous restèrent muets. Naruto parlait avec assurance, mais l'on voyait bien l'expression de douleur qu'il tentait de camoufler. Le visage des Uzumakis est naturellement trop explicite pour camoufler les mensonges. De son côté, Sakura était en total état de choc. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, les iris verts s'agitant fébrilement en concordance avec le tremblement de son corps.

« _Sa…Sasuke?_ »

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire :

Un garçon de 12 ans à peine, l'air sérieux et froid. Le jeune Sasuke dégageait un prestige et un sens de l'honneur qui imposait le respect à la plupart des villageois. Il ne supportait pas d'être ridiculisé et utilisait ses atouts avec grâce et talent. Ses yeux noirs à l'aspect sérieux et mystérieux faisaient tomber toutes les jeunes filles de Konoha.

Elle compara ce souvenir avec l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Celui-ci dégageait une aura de meurtre et de cruauté, sa figure presque démoniaque était déformée par la haine et il se tenait voûté vers l'avant, presque comme s'il allait sauter à quatre pattes comme une bête. Ses sharingans luisaient au travers des mèches ébène qui lui striaient le visage. Une énorme blessure infectée avait remplacé la marque d'Orochimaru dans son cou. Il n'avait probablement plus rien d'humain en lui. Un rictus de défi vint apparaître sur son visage.

Sasuke- J'espérais de puis longtemps vous recroiser. Je me délecte déjà à l'idée de vous voir déchiqueté de mes propres mains, puis mourir lamentablement au bout de votre sang. Comme tu le vois, stupide ex-coéquipier, je n'ai plus rien du Sasuke que vous avez connus. Je suis la Force en personne!

Naruto- Mon vieux… C'est toi qui as massacré tous ces pauvres civils là bas, pas vrai? Tués et mutilés tellement de gens innocents partout sur ton passage pour le simple plaisir.

Sasuke- Je suis maître de ma force, tu en as la preuve maintenant, non?

Shikamaru regarda le déserteur avec horreur.

Shika- Naruto, Sasuke n'a plus toute sa tête, il semble instable et presque bestial. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arrivé mais ça l'a complètement détruit. Ce serais préférable de l'éliminer, même pour lui-même.

Naruto- Shika, j'ai mon idée là dessus. (Il se retourna vers son adversaire) Sasuke, tu veux m'affronter de nouveau? Parfait, j'arrive!

Il s'élança, griffes et yeux de renard à l'appui. Une main l'attrapa par le poignet.

Sakura- Non… Naruto…

Naruto- Sakura! Tu sais bien que l'on doit absol…

Sakura- Je vais l'affronter.

Il vit qu'elle était sérieuse, très sérieuse. Elle refoula sa douleur au plus profond d'elle-même et une rage démente s'empara d'elle. Elle regarda son ami avec provocation, puis se retourna vers Sasuke.

Sakura- C'est moi que tu affronte. Prépare-toi.

Sasuke- Ahhh…. Sakura, Sakura! Le boulet! La jeune et stupide petite mioche qui ne savait même pas se défendre elle-même. Pathétique! Tu n'as jamais rien fait de spécial dans ta vie et tu mourra lamentablement entre mes mains. Il ne restera de toi que quelques mèches rose souillées de sang.

Il parlait d'une manière désordonnée, ses yeux rouges fixant machinalement chaque personne présente. Sakura s'avança en position de combat, son poing droit dressé devant elle.

Sasuke- Tu est suicidaire et faible!

Sakura- Tais-toi! Je vais te massacrer!

Elle s'élança, les yeux légèrement humides passant inaperçu parmis la force brute de détermination qui ornait son visage. Elle frappa le sol juste devant Sasuke. Des pierres et des bouts de pavé volaient dans tous les sens et un cratère se forma sur le champ de bataille. Se reprenant, elle pris son élan et se dirigea à nouveau vers le psychopathe qui s'était déplacé entre temps. Elle le frappa, il bloqua son coup de poing en lui saisissant le poignet puis la fit basculer au sol. La tenant toujours par le poignet, il écrasa son pied sur son dos avec force. Il s'accroupissa au ras le sol puis lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

Sasuke- Sakura… Tu ne sers vraiment à rien. J'ai gagné.

Un chakra vert vint scintiller autour de la main droite de l'Anbu. Se retournant avec vitesse et précision, elle lui sectionna un muscle abdominal, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. S'en suivit un combat constitué uniquement de taijutsu. Elle tentait par tous les moyens d'atteindre ses muscles cardiaques mais il esquivait ses coups avec facilité. Profitant des quelques moment de répit, il balançait des coups de poings phénoménaux direct au visage de la jeune fille qui crachait le sang. Partout sur son passage, Sakura détruisait le paysages avec sa force physique destructrice.

Sasuke- Tu n'as que ça en réserve? Aucun jutsu spécial? Aucune techniques hors du commun? Tu es pitoyable.

Sakura- Tu te crois peut-être moins pitoyable? Même pas capable d'accomplir ta raison de vivre tout seul, il a fallu que tu ais te réfugier dans les jupons d'Orochimaru! Tu as abandonner tous ceux qui aurait pu t'aider à évoluer de par toi-même et tu as perdu ta santé mentale par le fait même! Même ton frère a réussi à devenir fort tout seul. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'un sannin, lui.

Elle sentait qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible. Sasuke l'avait déjà assez blessée avec ses menaces, sa haine et ses insultes. Il était temps qu'elle lui retourne la pareille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne pris même pas la peine de riposter et fonça sur elle, grognant de colère et un amas de chakra au bout de son bras. Le Chidori fonçait sur elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

Elle restait plantée là, immobile, sûre d'elle. Elle le fixait avec détermination. Seul avait bougé la paume de sa main, dressée devant son visage et l'intérieur tourné vers son adversaire. L'impact fut spectaculaire.

Au moment même où le Chidori de Sasuke allait l'atteindre, un bouclier de chakra vert, dense et instable, vint entrer à son contact et ainsi protéger Sakura. C'est Sasuke qui se pris toute cette énergie brute en pleine figure, atterrissant un peu plus loin. Il se redressa, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Ainsi, il semblait encore plus dérangé. Elle était toujours debout, face à lui.

Sakura- Je suppose que tu as fini par te rendre compte de ton erreur. Qu'Orochimaru n'allait rien t'apprendre d'assez puissant pour l'égaler, qu'il ne voulait que ton enveloppe physique. Un jour, tu as décidé de trucider Kabuto et de t'enfuir de cette prison… Tu ne te trouve pas pathétique d'avoir réussi à battre un Medic-nin expérimenté comme Kabuto et de ne même pas pouvoir me mettre à terre?

Sasuke- Tu refoule tes sentiments, tu es sur le point de craquer et t'éclater en sanglots.

Sakura- Tu as tout perdu de ta fierté. Tout le monde t'admirait à Konoha, maintenant ils te considèrent tous comme un traître. Tu as salit la famille Uchiha… du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Sasuke- FERME-LA!

Il accompagna son ordre d'une série de signes prédestinant à un jutsu élaboré.

Sasuke- Ninpo! Akuma kirerunaifu! (Lames tranchantes du démon)

Des traînées noires ressemblant à des flammes sortirent de la terre et commencèrent à tourner autour des pieds de Sakura. Elle pris son élan et fit un saut vertigineux dans les air, ces étranges lames de feu la suivant de près. Ils la touchèrent au mollet et celui-ci fut tranché comme du beurre fondu. Seul restait une étrange brûlure très profonde qui l'handicapait. Hurlant de douleur et toujours dans son élan, elle effectua elle aussi une attaque.

Sakura- kumihosu no jutsu! (Technique du drainage)

Sasuke essaya d'éviter le mince filament de chakra qui tentait de pénétrer par sa bouche tandis que Sakura tendait de semer les flammes noires. Elle remarqua que l'attaque était encore plus grave que ce qu'elle imaginait : la brûlure s'étendait peu à peu sur des portions de peau encore intacts quelques minutes auparavant. Une autre flamme l'atteignit cette fois sur le flanc, près du dos. Elle hurla de nouveau tandis que sa peau fondait et bouillonait. Enfin, Le garçon rappela ses lames de feu vers lui, créant un torrent noir qui tournait autour de lui, le protégeant ainsi de l'attaque de chakra de Sakura. Pour réussir, il lui faudra trouver une faille.

« Des flammes hein? C'est quand même pas comme si c'était un mur de brique… »

Au travers de sa défense, il vit le petit sourire moqueur que Sakura fit, puis elle s'éloigna. Il comprit bien vite lorsqu'il la vit revenir avec une pierre l'équivalent de sa taille entre les mains. Elle concentra son chakra à l'intérieur, puis la propulsa comme un boulet de canon directement vers son adversaire. Il tendit le poing et la pulvérisa en milles morceaux, cependant son trop plein de confiance lui fit oublier la faille qu'il avait créé dans sa défense, juste assez grosse pour y glisser le filet de chakra.

Il sentit l'énergie entrer de force par sa bouche puis se glisser furtivement dans ses poumons, ses organes internes puis son réseau de circulation du chakra. Il se vida en quelque secondes, le tout absorbé par la medic-nin qui l'utilisa pour un jutsu de soins sur ses brûlures. Enfin, il s'écroula à terre, aussi impuissant qu'un simple paysan sans formation de ninja.

Sakura- Cette technique est vraiment mortelle… sans mes techniques de soins, je serais morte dans les prochaines heures.

Elle s'écroula à son tour, épuisée et mal en point. Sasuke sentit que 2 des clones de Naruto le tenait de chaque côté. Le véritable s'approcha du déserteur, le toisant du regard.

Naruto- Sasuke… quel est ton but dans la vie? Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste?

Sasuke- Juste regarder ta figure de dégénéré me rend malade. Celui qui n'abandonne jamais, qui croit que le monde lui gardera toujours une place bien au chaud… celui qui prétend devenir Hokage… des stupides rêves irréalisables me donnent mal au cœur. Tout d'abord te massacrer… et puis Itachi.

Naruto- Sais-tu où nous allions comme ça? Vers le repère de l'Akatsuki. Nous allons tous les attaquer et les pulvériser. Si tu veux absolument le tuer, ce sera ta chance. Non?

Sasuke- Je pourrais le tuer seul et à mains nues, ce fils de pute.

Il regardait le blond avec un regard meurtrier sans égal, ses mâchoires se serrant l'une contre l'autre faisant grincer ses dents. Ses sharingans rouge-sang s'activèrent, les petites virgules tournant sur leur trajectoire. Il regarda droit dans les yeux chaque personne présente. Tous s'écroulèrent.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Seul chose dans son champs de vision : Les nuages gris clair qui dérivaient lentement dans le ciel bleu. C'était le lendemain matin. Naruto se releva, suivit de quelques autres personnes. Il était complètement désorienté.

« Où on est? Qu'est-ce que je fou par-terre en plein milieu de nulpart? »

Il remarqua enfin les 7 autres jinchuurikis, puis l'équipe de Konoha. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Naruto- Il s'est enfui? Où est Sasuke?

Shikamaru- Probablement qu'il a en quelque sorte adhéré à ton plan… Soit il nous attend tranquillement près de la grotte de l'Akatsuki, soit il est fou de rage et il nous traque à distance pour nous attaquer de nouveau…

Naruto- Je crois que sa haine envers son frère est plus forte. Il attend probablement que l'on passe à l'attaque pour qu'il ait le champs libre. T'en pense quoi Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA-CHAN?

Kiba- Elle a… disparu?

Il demanda à Akamaru de retrouver sa trace, mais celui-ci reste sur place, regardant son maître d'un air penaud. Il lui fit comprendre que la medic-nin n'avait laissé aucune trace. Ils passèrent en revue les possibilités, éliminant celles où Sakura serait partie seule affronter l'Akatsuki ou serais partie volontairement avec Sasuke. La vérité semblait évidente.

Naruto- Cet enfoiré l'a kidnappée! Je vais l'assassiner!

Ses yeux devinrent rouge, ses marques au visages s'épaissirent et il s'apprêtait à partir à la course lorsque Shikamaru le retint.

Shika- Pas une bonne idée ça… On ferait mieux de continuer notre chemin, il est probablement partie avec elle en direction de la grotte.

Il secoua brutalement son bras pour faire lâcher sa prise sur sa manche puis baissa la tête, résigné. Du côté des jinchuurikis, la plupart semblaient peinés de la tragédie qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Des anciens amis aussi proches qui se trahissait les uns après les autres. Niagan s'approcha du Blond aux yeux de renard.

Niagan- Hey fréro, calme-toi. On va la retrouver.

Il se retourna, surpris de sa soudaine vague de compassion qui envahissait sa coéquipière, d'habitude si sadique et violente. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient encore une fois sur la route, avançant péniblement vers le combat qui déciderait de l'avenir de Konoha.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ne me dites pas que je vous aie réellement surpris en annonçant que c'était Sasuke… Enfin, les retrouvailles se sont déroulé, peut-être pas aussi chaleureuses que ce qu'ils avaient prévus…

Reviews? Vous trouvez comment mon style d'écriture un peu plus libéré?


	17. Anako Futanari

Emm… m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre un peu anarchique… mais comme tout s'imbrique c'est un peu difficile de tout aligner en une histoire linéaire.

Et voilà… J'suis trop crevée pour dire autre chose

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

kiri no kuni : Bon! Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui a remarqué mon (léger) changement d'écriture! Pour le combat final, ça approche à grands pas!

pino1080 : Tous les chapitres en 1hrs? Faut le vouloir! Et pour Naruto il ne seras pas casé avec Hinata, promis! (tu aime le shonen-ai dans ce cas la? XD)

yaminohoshi : re-bonjour! Sasuke, il est pas taré, juste dérangé

666Naku : Faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il devienne gentil en claquant des doigts! Mais non il ne feras pas vraiment mal à Sakura (dépent de ce que tu entends par là cependant…)

luluflo4 : Belle réplique! J'avoue que j'aurais presque le goût de lui foutre une baffe pour lui replacer les idées…

Jue : Mici pour les encouragements

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 17 : Anako Futanari

Elle avait mal au cœur, ses blessures lui démangeaient et elle se sentait trimballée dans tous les sens. S'éveillant peu à peu, elle tenta de bouger ses membres : ses bras ainsi que ses jambes étaient liés dans son dos avec des tiges de métal souples. Sakura remarqua qu'à la toute dernière minute la note explosive fixé à ses poignet, manquant de peu de tout faire exploser. Elle tourna péniblement la tête : juste là, le visage d'un démon vu de profil, ses mèches noires flottants derrière lui à cause du vent. Il la tenait sous son bras comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Elle tenta une approche.

Sakura- Qu'est…qu'est ce que je fais là?

Aucune réponse. Elle se résigna à lui soutitrer une quelquonque information. D'après le paysage qui défilait à ses côtés elle devina dans quelle direction ils allaient : vers le repère de l'Akatsuki. Soudainement, elle se sentit ralentir. Il sautèrent une, puis deux immense flaques d'eau qui barraient le passage. Elle vit au loin une dizaines de ces mêmes trous d'eau, tous à une distance égale, comme si elles indiquaient une direction précise.

« _Bizarre, ce n'est vraiment pas naturel. Nous nous approchons de Kaze no kuni donc normallement le climat devrait être plus aride_. »

Sasuke s'arrêta et laissa tomber la jeune fille au sol, sans aucune délicatesse. Elle marmonna quelques jurons, son visage atterissant directement dans la boue.

Sasuke- Toi. Tu vas m'aider à éliminer une sale vermine qui me suit depuis un long moment déjà et qui m'empêche d'accomplir mes objectifs.

Il s'arrêta puis cria de toute ses forces avec une intonation colérique et dépourvu de bonnes manières :

Sasuke- SALE SANGSUE, TU VAS TE MONTRER! Je sais que tu es là!

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année apparut devant eux. Enfin… personne ne put déterminer si s'il s'agissait d'un homme à l'aspect éfféminé ou d'une femme rustre mais Sakura décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il avait les cheveux bleu électrique coupé au carré à sa mâchoire ainsi que des yeux gris acier, durs et froids. Il souria de toute ses dents, pointues comme des canines de piranhas.

Homme- Je suis une anguille et non une sangsue, lopette.

Sasuke- J'suis pas une lopette.

Homme- Avec la petite tunique blanche et la grosse boucle mauve du costume d'Orochimaru tu ressemblait vraiment à une lopette… ou encore à son petit chien de compagnie. Enfin bref… comme d'habitude j'ai l'intention de t'empêcher d'arriver au repère de mon Nii-san (grand-frère) en te découpant en morceaux. Tu vas encore saigner mon pauvre. Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de jouer avec toi…

Sakura- … Pourquoi vous le pourchassez?

Homme- Non mais de quoi elle se mêle la mioche? Pour ton information, petite impertinente, je le chasse pour le simple plaisir de le voir souffrir. Auparavant, je collaborais avec Orochimaru. Il espérait ainsi obtenir le démon que j'ai en moi et ainsi avoir un avantage sur l'organisation de la lune rouge…Je m'occupait de veiller à ce que notre petit serviteur préféré ne s'échappe pas. Un jour comme un autre, le petit Sasuke ici présent a tué le Medic-nin et déserté. Il a fait foirer mes projets et ainsi, j'ai décidé de le venir l'amocher à chaque fois que j'ai l'occasion de le croiser. Il a déjà essayer de me faire compétition sur le génocide de villages mais il ne fait pas le poids contre moi!

Sakura- Vous êt…

Homme- Tu la ferme la mioche!

Il tandis sa main laiteuse aux ongles bleus et fit un signe avec son majeur et son index. La flaque d'eau sous Sakura devint plus profonde et elle se noya littéralement, enfoncé jusqu'au menton dans le trou d'eau.

Homme- Tu m'as déjà l'air pas mal amoché…Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout de jouer avec une proie déjà à terre. Je vais en finir rapidement.

Il joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Une tornades de vapeur d'eau tourna autour de lui, puis vint un immense chakra bleu-mer. Celui-ci s'élevait dans les airs tel un nuage de fumée, prenant peu à peu forme d'une anguille électrique. Derrière la bête marine, sa queue se divisait en 6 parties distinctes. Il fonça à toute allure vers les Sasuke et Sakura, gueule béante, et les engloba. Ils furent tout d'abords noyé, puis un choc électrique les secoua violemment. Dans les derniers moments de lucididés qu'elle eut, Sakura vit le corps de Sasuke tressaillir puis tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Elle tomba elle aussi sous le choc de la douleur.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Naruto marchait toujours à l'avant, accompagné cette fois d'Hinata. Celle-ci le regardait timidement du coin de l'œil. Elle le trouvait trop sérieux, trop… déprimé. Ce n'était pas lui.

Naruto- Hinata…

Hinata- O…oui?

Naruto- Il y a de fortes chances pour que vous alliez de votre côté sans Sakura. Vous vous sentez toujours capable d'éliminer le serpent et ses serviteurs?

Hinata- Nous sommes tous presque de la même force… Même sans elle nous l'aurons. De toute façon Naruto, je suis certaine qu'on va la retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire, tout juste assez pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Ses sandales de ninjas s'enfoncaient maintenant dans la boue, celle-ci s'infiltrant lentement entre ses pieds et ses semelles. Ils s'étonnèrent de la présente de terre mouillée dans cette région mais Neji leur fit remarquer le mince ruisseau qui coulait d'une colline à leur droite.

Michiru se tourna vers Niagan et Kosu, la mine sérieuse.

Michiru- C'est maintenant ou jamais que nous accompliront notre objectif principal. N'oubliez pas que même si nous n'arrivons pas à les tuer nous devons absolument détruire la statue. Même si certains de nous périssent, il faut continuer et terminer la bataille.

Kosu- Nous n'étions pas supposé être 9 pour cette mission?

Michiru- Je crois qu'il va falloir essayer sans lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais nous devrons faire avec. Ce Rokubi est tout simplement introuvable… peut-être qu'il est tout simplement enfermé dans un quelquonque objet inanimé.

Soudainement il commença à pleuvoir. Un torrent d'eau leur tombait dessus, les obligeant à presser le pas. Cette tempête les prenaient de court, ceux-ci ne s'attendant pas à un tel climat aux frontières de Kaze no Kuni. À peine quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent. L'équipe des 8 jinchuurikis saluèrent celle de la feuille avec un air triste et inquiet, leur souhaitant bonne chance et leur donnant les derniers détails concernant leur mission. L'attaque devait se dérouler dans la soirée, sachant que l'on était encore en avant-midi. Hinata s'approcha de Naruto, lui murmurant un vague « Bonne chance », puis partit avec Kiba et Ino qui l'attendait encore. Devant eux, Lee avait entraîné ses deux coéquipiers (Tenten et Neji) par le bras et leur criait de se presser. Shikamaru fut le dernier en arrière, les suivant lentement, complètement concentré sur la stratégie qu'il tentait de développer.

Michiru prit ensuite la parole, demandant à chacun de faire sa part pour construire un panneau improvisé question de se protéger de la pluie. Ils prendraient une petit pause en attendant que la tempête cesse.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage salit de terre, mouillant ses vêtements. Sakura se releva péniblement en essayant de ne pas glisser avec toute cette boue qui rendait le terrain accidenté. Elle vit un tas de mèches ébènes dépasser d'une flaque et alla à sa rencontre. Sasuke était mal en point, brûlé en plusieurs endroits et complètement ensevelli dans cette même boue. La pluie qui continuait toujours de tomber avait laissé son visage nettoyé de toute souillure. Elle hésitait. L'achever ou le guérir? Il n'avait vécut que pour tuer son frère donc en venant avec eux il pourrait enfin accomplir sa vengeance mais d'un autre côté… ce n'était plus quelqu'un sur qui compter. Elle le regarda, visage qui semblait tellement plus serein ainsi, sans colère ni douleur. Elle repensa à tous ces gens massacrés dans le village interdit d'accès et se maudit elle-même tout en commençant à accumuler son chakra dans ses mains. L'aura verte entoura le corps du déserteur. Il se sentit happé vers la réalité, son corps bourdonnait et il sentait l'effet de fraîcheur du chakra qui l'envahissait. Ses blessures et brûlures disparûrent tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage d'une kunoichi exténuée, aussi blessé que lui mais qui réunissait ses efforts pour le sauver. Lui. Sauver le sans-cœur qu'il était.

« _Elle est idiote ou quoi? Je n'hésiterais même pas à la tuer ou à éliminer tous ses amis juste pour le plaisir…_ »

Il refoula le peu de bon-sens qu'il avait acquis et retrouva sa folie meurtrière. La regardant d'un air menaçant, il se leva d'un coup et commença à marcher. Voyant qu'il était toujours seul il se retourna vers la jeune fille avec un regard de glace.

Sasuke- Grouille-toi où je te laisse ici.

Elle se releva après avoir guéri ses blessures les plus graves, puis le rejoignit tandis qu'il commençais déjà à marcher.

Sakura- C'est à cause de lui si tu es comme ça?

Sasuke- …

Sakura- Enfin… si tu n'est là que pour nous aider à tuer Itachi j'accepte de coopérer…

Sasuke- Tu pourrais te la fermer?

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

La pluie s'était calmé mais les nuages couvraient toujours le ciel d'un léger voile sombre. Le groupe prenait une pause de quelques minutes question de manger un peu avant de finir le trajet.

Naruto- Shiki, tu pourrais m'aider à pêcher 1 ou 2 poissons?

Shiki- Mhh… Pas d'problème.

Ils allèrent à peine quelques mètres plus loin, au bord d'une petite rivière. Tandis que Naruto tentait désespérément de trouver un quelconque poisson dans ces eaux temporaires, Shiki remarqua soudainement un homme assez jeune, accroupi sur le pond de bois. Il semblait être un voyageur puisqu'il portait un long manteau, une gourde ainsi qu'un katana à son dos, affilant le deuxième avec une barre d'acier. Il se releva, puis se retourna vers Shiki qui l'observait toujours. Elle sursauta tout d'abords, puis se rapprocha.

Shiki- Vous êtes du coin?

Homme- Tient donc… pourquoi une jeune fillette comme toi se promène dans le coin? Tu t'es perdue?

Shiki- Je ne suis pas seule et encore moins perdue… Vous avez trouvé du poisson dans cette eau?

L'étranger souria de toutes ses dents, pointues comme celles d'un piranha, puis souleva ses bras, paume vers le ciel. L'eau commença soudainement à tourner, puis un banc de poisson jaillit de la rivière pour venir s'échouer sur la terre ferme. Il inclina la tête de côté tout en continuant de fixer l'albinos, puis serra le poing. Les poissons moururent instantanément.

Homme- Vas-y, régale-toi!

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, il dirigea une de ses vagues directement sur elle. Shiki releva la tête puis fit un saut d'une dizaine de mètres à la verticale. En retombant elle dressa son pied pour lui asséner un coup derrière la tête mais il l'esquiva. La jinchuuriki se dirigeait maintenant vers le sol, mains en prière devant le visage comme pour un plongeon. Elle entra dans la terre comme dans de l'eau. L'homme aux cheveux bleus au carré resta en alerte un moment, cherchant de vue son adversaire lorsque ses pieds furent tirés vers la terre. Alors que lui était coincé (avouez que c'était quand même volontaire de sa part) Shiki ressurgit devant lui.

Homme- Vous avez des jambes surhumaines, Shichibi-san.

Shiki- Comment vous savez? Vous êtes de l'Akatsuki?

Homme- Disons que j'ai déjà eu quelques liens mais pas plus.

Shiki- Et vous êtes?

Homme- Je suis Anako Futanari, le Rokubi anguille. Je vois que j'ai déjà trouvé des semblables. Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien contre vous. Dommage, j'avais bien le goût de tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Ça ne doit pas être mon jour de chance.

Naruto- Nous serons 9 à présent.

Les deux combattants se retournèrent vers le blond, qui venait d'arriver. Il alla serrer la main du d'Anako, qui lui s'était dégagé de sa prison de terre. Il secoua un peu ses vêtements puis les aida à ramasser le poisson. Malgré son agressivité, Anako fut intégré à l'équipe, plus par nécessité que par réelle sympathie. Un peu plus tard toute l'équipe était de nouveau en route, n'ayant à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance avec celui qui les accompagnait. Il avait accepté sans aucune restriction, n'ayant tout simplement rien de mieux à faire. Il se fichait éperdument de ce qui se passait ou de qui il allait combattre.

Quelques heures plus tard de climat aride du désert ce fit sentir plus intensément et la température augmenta. Anako décida d'enlever son manteau, laissant découvrir par le fait même une taille beaucoup trop étroite pour être celle d'un homme.

Naruto- Euh…En passant… Vous êtes un homme ou une femme?

Anako- Hey, je ne suis pas un étranger, vous pouvez me tutoyer sans problème. Pour ta question, j'ai l'intention de me taire à ce sujet. Cela me regarde.

Cela intrigea encore plus l'équipe, mais ils durent bien vite oublier ce menu détail puisqu'une immense grotte apparut maintenant à l'horizon. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée puis prirent chacun leur position.

Michiru- Ils ont sentit notre chakra depuis très longtemps… connaissant leur soif de pouvoir, ils ne tarderons pas. J'espère que l'équipe de Shikamaru et Kiba ont fait leur boulot…

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le voilà le Rokubi! Vous le vouliez, vous l'avez! Tant qu'à son identité, il ne faut ni se fier à sa taille, ni au fait qu'il parle de lui au masculin…

Prochain chapitre : action-time!


	18. Orochimaru vs La feuille

Le début des hostilités se déclenche avec l'équipe de Konoha…

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

Désolé pour les reviews, mais je n'aurez plus vraiment le temps d'y répondre… vous pouvez toujours en envoyez si vous voulez, j'y répondrez seulement si j'ai le temps.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 18 : Orochimaru vs La feuille

Kiba tranchait les arbustes et autres lianes qui barraient leur chemin depuis maintenant 4 heures. Ses griffes avaient pris une teinte verdâtre et quelques branches y étaient coincées. Derrière, Ino et Tenten commençaient à perdre patience tandis que Neji et Lee tentaient désespérément de calmer Hinata qui commençait à stresser. Shika restait derrière, dormant presque debout. Il s'éveilla soudainement.

Shikamaru- Attendez! On s'arrête deux minutes.

Il s'accroupit au sol, attrapa une brindille au passage et commença à dessiner sur le sol. Des formes, des flèches, quelques symboles au passage… Bref, personne ne comprenait son schéma. Il s'acharnait à terminer son graphique étrange avec une concentration digne d'un moine tibétain. Les autres étaient debout tout autour, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. Enfin, il déposa son crayon improvisé.

Shikamaru- Alors? Vous êtes d'accords?

Ino- Euh, Shikaaa…

Shikamaru- Bon, bon, j'ai compris! Le petit rond, là, c'est moi. Je vais rester au centre, à proximité. Avec Ino (il pointa un autre cercle), nous allons immobiliser les éventuels gardes ou autres menaces. Plus loin de chaque côté, ici, ce sont les deux Hyuuga qui surveillerons le périmètre. Lee et Tenten, vous êtes les attaquants actifs. Vous circulerez côte à côte avec Kiba et Akamaru juste derrière vous puisqu'ils peuvent s'occuper des combats à distance. Nous garderons cette formation et l'adapterons au besoin lorsque nous entrerons. Jusqu'ici je n'ai aucune idée du genre de repère qu'il fréquente… Il faudra s'attendre à des imprévus… Et surtout à des pièges. Restez vigilant quant aux illusions.

Tous- Hai!

Shikamaru- Allez on y va! Il ne reste qu'une petite distance avant de franchir le pays du Son.

Kiba- Une chance… cette forêt dense commençait à me taper sur les nerfs avec toutes ces branches et les moustiques qui me dévorent.

Akamaru poussa un petit gémissement en signe d'approbation tout en se grattant énergiquement. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin ils atteignirent la frontière, étant maintenant en plein milieu d'une immense plaine de champs de riz. Quelques paysans étaient répartis ici et là, mais aucun shinobi en vue. Ils décidèrent tout d'abords d'enlever leurs bandeaux de ninja pour ne pas être identifiés, puis ils se déplacèrent le plus discrètement possible. Le village principal était surtout spécialisé en industrie du riz et les boutiques de papier de riz, les restaurants et les fabriques de saké (alcool de riz) foisonnaient. Shikamaru s'était placé devant les autres, cherchant quelque chose. Étrangement ils n'avaient pas encore croisé de ninjas d'Oto no Kuni. Hinata resta avec le reste du groupe tandis que le Nara et Inuzuka partaient en reconnaissance, cherchant une cible faible à interroger. Ils virent un des rares shinobi de la place se faufiler dans une ruelle déserte. Shikamaru l'immobilisa avec son ombre.

Ninja- Que..? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Kiba- Dites-nous où est le village caché d'Oto et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

Ninja- Pfff… je ne suis pas un lâche moi. Je sais très bien que ton ombre ne me tiendra que pendant 5 minutes alors je vais rester tranquillement là à attendre.

Tandis que le shinobi feignait l'inintérêt total Shika n'eut qu'à déployer son jutsu de l'étranglement pour que son adversaire ne chance d'idée. Étrangement, il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte et lança deux kunai à double-lames vers ses agresseurs qu'ils évitèrent facilement. Le pauvre homme fut mis K.O. par le Gatsuuga de Kiba en seulement quelques seconde. Tenten arriva et le ligota avec une chaine (invoquée avec ses rouleaux, bien entendu…) puis ils le menacèrent.

Tenten- Tu nous montre où est le village et on te laisse partir sans une égratignure.

Ninja- Euh… okk… D'abord allez à la sortie ouest.

Ils prirent la formation que Shikamaru leur avait expliquée, le ninja d'Oto coincé entre Lee et Tenten à l'avant. Arrivés à la porte ouest ils prirent la direction d'un petit boisé pour ensuite longer une grande route. Soudainement l'homme ligoté s'arrêta puis émit un bruit étrange. D'un coup une dizaine de shinobis arrivèrent en embuscade, commençant par délivrer le premier pour ensuite attaquer le groupe. Le reste arriva très rapidement. D'abords leur victoire, puis les hyuugas remarquant quelque chose d'étrange au loin et enfin une entrée souterraine camouflée derrière une végétation luxuriante. Cette porte était assez modeste, en pierre, scellée. Ils s'en approchèrent. La petite note que constituait le sceau était un simple bout de papier blanc, un symbole japonais y étant inscrit.

Kiba- On fait quoi maintenant? Shika, t'as une idée?

Shika- Euh… pour une fois, aucune. Comme on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'y entrer …

Tenten- Je la coupe!

Elle détacha la longue lance à lame recourbée qu'elle portait dans son dos et la plaça horizontalement, pointé sur le sceau. Le papier déchiré, il se forma un petit nuage de fumée qui se propagea dans l'air. La porte explosa en milles morceaux. Les débris atterrirent un peu partout tandis que l'équipe de la feuille se protégeaient de leurs bras ou se cachaient derrière les arbres. Shikamaru, accroupis en petite boule derrière un muret en pierre, s'adressa aux deux Hyuugas.

Shika- Hinata! Neji! Rapport visuel!

Neji- Des débris un peu partout… le passage est grand ouvert mais des soldats arrivent. La fumée se dissipe assez rapidement donc ils devraient nous voir … maintenant.

Hinata- On s'en occupe?

Les deux cousins s'attaquèrent à la vingtaine de soldats qui se postaient à l'entrée à coup de Jyuken et de divers coups en taijutsu. Lorsque Neji effectuait son Kaiten, Hinata récupérait ceux qui finissaient leur vol plané et les achevait avec deux coups aux points de circulations de chakra principaux, c'est-à-dire le cœur et la nuque. Le tout était assez facile pour eux, les ninjas envoyés semblaient aussi faible que des genins. Une fois les 20 hommes empilés tels de la marchandise dans un coin, ils entrèrent tous dans la grotte. Un long et grand couloir de ciment craquelé les emmenait en ligne droite jusqu'à une intersection. Ino se pencha vers Lee et chuchota le plus bas possible.

Ino- Cet endroit me donne des frissons… Je stresse à mort!

Lee- Calme-toi et essai de détecter une présence humaine dans les environs. Tu peux faire ça non?

Elle s'arrêta, plaça ses 2 mains sur les côtés de sa tête puis ferma les yeux. Son jutsu fonctionnait un peu comme un sonar, détectant les vibrations d'une conscience humaine à des kilomètres. Elle ressentit un léger bourdonnement localisé un peu à gauche et leur indiça cette direction. Il prirent le couloir et arrivèrent à une grande arène rectangulaire, le couloir se transformant en une petite galerie en longueur surmontée d'une clôture. L'endroit était probablement fait pour pouvoir mieux regarder les combats qui se déroulaient au niveau inférieur. Lee et Tenten (toujours à l'avant) s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Orochimaru lui-même, debout sur la passerelle étroite qui passait en plein milieu de l'arène et venait se terminer au balcon où ils étaient. Le monstre souria, puis passa sa longue langue de serpent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il leur souhaitait la bienvenue.

Orochimaru- J'adore recevoir des nouveaux invités, je manque de temps pour m'amuser depuis que je suis ici, mais comme vous semblez d'un niveau assez élevé je risque fort bien de ne pas être déçu. La raison de votre venue de m'intéresse même pas puisque lorsque j'en aurez assez, vous n'aurez plus de bouche pour la raconter, ni de bras pour la porter à terme.

Lee s'avança, le feu au ventre, et lui cria :

Lee- Vous avez déjà causé assez de problèmes au village de Konoha et nous sommes venus expressément pour vous exterminer! Cette fois-ci vous n'en sortirez pas vivant!

L'homme-serpent poussa un petit rire moqueur, puis posa ses yeux de serpent à la lueur sadique et meurtrière sur eux. Il se désintégra en une marre de boue. Shikamaru eut le réflexe de regarder derrière et les prévint juste à temps de l'attaque de deux serpents géants. Tenten s'élança, deux katanas dans les mains. Les bêtes étaient lentes et la kunoichi eut tout juste le temps de planter la lame de ses armes dans le crâne du premier reptile. Shika tentait d'immobiliser le second, qui lui tentait d'avaler Tenten.

Shika- Écoutez! Nous devons absolument nous séparer. Ce n'est pas en restant en petit groupe que nous l'aurons, il faut lui tendre une embuscade! Ino! Va avec Neji! Hinata avec Kiba et Lee. Moi je reste avec Tenten.

Le deuxième serpent s'élança et la jeune femme se retrouva coincée dans sa gueule. Par chance, la lance attachée dans son dos était à la verticale et mesurait plus long qu'elle. Elle était l'unique limite entre la vie et la mort. Coincée dans sa position, elle tenta d'invoquer une autre arme mais le serpent fit pivoter la lance à l'horizontale en ouvrant et fermant la gueule. Tenten se retrouva dans l'œsophage du serpent. Elle pris une petite faux dans ses mains et effectua un tour complet, tranchant par le fait même la gorge de l'animal d'un bout à l'autre. Elle atterrit sur les pieds, devant Shikamaru.

Tenten- Attention Shika, je suis couverte de sang et de bave.

Shika- Rahh… Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec tes remarques!

Elle se résigna avec un gémissement d'exaspération. Quelques minutes auparavant, Neji et Ino étaient remontés en haut, passant par une ouverture dans le mur. De leur côté, Hinata, Lee et Kiba étaient passés par l'une des portes de l'arène. Shikamaru entraîna Tenten vers une autre porte, Celle menant aux étages inférieurs. Les escaliers étaient étroits et humides, grossièrement sculptés dans la pierre. Il y faisait noir et les deux shinobis n'y voyaient absolument rien. Le Nara manqua une marche et fini sa descende sur les fesses. Il se ressaisit et regarda un peu où ils avaient atterrit.

Tenten- Em… On aurait dit une prison!

Shika- Pas exactement…

Plusieurs cellules s'alignaient le long du mur. Elles étaient sombres et formées de barres d'acier. Ils regardèrent dans la première : Deux frères jumeaux d'à peu près une douzaine d'années étaient assis par-terre. Un sceau démoniaque leur couvraient la moitié du corps et la chair alentour était noircie. Ils avaient l'air fiévreux. Dans la cellule d'à côté, une homme dans la quarantaine, un sceau cette-fois ci dans le visage. Le motif était différent, mais il y avait les même marques noircies. L'homme gisait au sol, probablement déjà mort. Dans la troisième, une jeune adolescente. De longues cicatrices longeait ses bras, bifurquant aux aisselles pour aller se terminer sur sa poitrine. Une de ses paumes était ouverte et Shikamaru constata qu'elle avait les mêmes tubes d'air que Zaku, le genin d'Oto lors de son examen Chuunin. La suivante révéla un jeune homme qui lui avait un don héréditaire rare. Ses mains étaient recouvertes d'une carapaces dure et il pouvait les faire chauffer à une telle température qu'elle faisaient fondre le métal. Malheureusement pour lui, Orochimaru avait fait installé des centaines de petites notes explosives un peu partout dans sa cellule, le confinant dans un coin. Ils passèrent ainsi devant une trentaine de cellules, tous peuplées par des cobayes, des survivants de clans ou des gens n'ayant pas supporté ses traitements et mourant sur place. La plupart de cette dernière catégorie avaient une marque venant d'un sceau démoniaque, cependant certains avaient des tubes ou des implants organiques.

Tenten- Je regrette amèrement que nous n'ayons pas retrouvé Sakura. Elle aurait pu en guérir quelques-uns!

Shika- Je ne pense pas. Regarde-les : aucuns d'eux n'a de blessures physiques normales. Ce sont tous des sceaux ou des implants installés de manière permanente. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Contentons-nous de les libérer et de les escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils examinèrent les serrures. Des sceaux. Tous. Le kanji inscrits sur les notes était celui de la mort.

Shika- Le risque est trop grand. Il faudrait carrément découper les barreaux tout autour du sceau tout en gardant ses deux parois ensembles.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent. Ils eurent la même idée et retournèrent à la quatrième cellule. L'homme au don héréditaire était accroupit en position fœtale au fond de sa cage. Les notes explosives l'entourait, l'empêchant de bouger. Il les regardait d'un air suppliant.

Shikamaru- Quel est ton nom?

L'homme chétif leva les yeux vers l'Anbu et énonça d'une voix étouffée :

Homme- Je…Hika.

Shika- Tu aurais une idée pour qu'on te sorte de là?

Hika hocha la tête négativement. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'accroupit au sol, joignant ses doigts dans sa position de réflexion tout en fixant le sol de la cellule. Les kanjis inscrits sur les notes dansèrent devant ses yeux un instant puis sa vision devint floue. Une idée jaillit de son inconscient. Son corps se redressa, il se rapprocha des barreaux. Tenten comprit lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre de Shikamaru s'infiltrer parmis les bouts de papiers. Il prit un kunai et le déposa par-terre.

Shika- Hika, recule-toi le plus possible des notes explosives.

Il fit son jutsu de l'étranglement de l'ombre mais les mains noires s'emparèrent cette-fois du kunai, se frayant une trajectoire jusqu'à l'homme en explosant toutes les notes avec la lame. La dernière laissa quelques étincelles sur les orteils de Hika mais il se s'en soucia pas. Il se rapprocha des barreaux et les trancha d'un coup sec du tranchant de la main, celle-ci devenue rouge comme du métal en fusion. Ensemble, ils délivrèrent tous les autres prisonniers. Tenten se chargea d'emmener les corps des défunts pour leur donner une sépulture décente à l'extérieur. La porte menant à l'arène était bloquée. Cela inquiéta les ninjas de Konoha. Ainsi, ils avaient déjà été repérés. Ils se rendirent à l'autre extrémité du couloir et découvrirent une seconde pièce remplie de cobayes. Hika s'approcha d'une cellule pour en délivrer un, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué quelques petits détails qui clochaient.

Premièrement, elles ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des cages, plutôt à de petites pièces. Elles étaient aménagées plus confortablement que les précédentes et surtout : elles n'étaient pas scellées. La jeune fille aux cicatrices s'élança vers lui en criant. Elle agrippa le bras de Tenten.

Fille- Nous sommes les expériences ratés d'Orochimaru mais pas eux! Ils lui ont promis allégeance. Ce sont nos ennemis!

L'étranger dans la cellule les regarda d'un air absent, assis sur un lit de camps basique. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement agressif. Il ressemblait à une humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, excepté deux énormes cernes bleutées qui ornaient le bas de ses yeux. Il avait maintenant le regard fixé sur eux.

Étranger- Orochimaru se fiche du sort de ces monstres. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Vous, par contre, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici.

Shikamaru réfléchissa un moment. Il interrogea Tenten du regard, puis lui fit signe de la tête en direction de la porte de bois, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Tenten- Parfait…

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte de l'arène, puis s'assis sur les genoux devant celle-ci. Elle sortit un de ses rouleaux et apposa un peu de sang dessus. La porte se défonça sous le puissant coup de sa massue, invoquée pour l'occasion. Les cobayes libérés comprirent le message et s'enfuirent à l'extérieur. Shikamaru et Tenten leur donna un peu d'avance. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son coéquipier :

Tenten- Alors, ton plan?

Shika- On leur laisse le temps de se rendre à la sortie. Certains d'entres eux sont assez fort pour se débarrasser des ninjas d'Oto qui pourraient leur barrer le chemin. Nous, notre but est de tous les attirer à l'extérieur. Nous devons les faire sortir de cette emprise qu'Orochimaru a sur eux.

L'étranger aux cernes bleues sortit de sa chambre et leur fit face.

Étranger- Nous sommes enfin débarrassés de quelques nuisances qui auraient pu influencer le combat. Votre geste était assez prévisible. Les soldats s'occuperons d'eux.

Une jeune femme sortit à son tour, s'approchant d'eux. Shikamaru s'étonna en reconnaissant des cheveux rouges, raides, ainsi qu'un bonnet blanc.

Tayuya- Si c'est pas le crétin de première classe qui a transformé mon thorax en bouilli? Regarde!

Elle souleva son haut, laissant apparaître une bande de peau artificielle au niveau du plexus, l'endroit même ou le tronc d'arbre l'avait écrasé quelques années auparavant. Les os étaient un peu renfoncés et plusieurs points de sutures y restaient.

Shikamaru- Je croyait que tu y était restée…

Tayuya- Non! La pute du sable qui t'accompagnait m'a quand même laissée dans le coma pendant trois semaines, mais j'suis encore sur terre! Merde! Quand je pense que deux culs merdeux comme vous ont tué mes coéquipiers, ça me donne le goût de dégueuler! Croyez-moi, vous ne resterez pas en vie bien longtemps!

Le Nara fouilla dans sa besace le plus discrètement possible et, dans un mouvement sec, lança un kunai avec une note au plafond de la pièce. Il partit à la course vers l'arène avec Tenten, leur cirant au passage :

Shika – Si vous ne voulez pas crever là, venez nous abattre! Tous!

Ils suivèrent malgré tout les intrus, sachant très bien que l'objet fixé au plafond était un explosif puissant qui les réduirait en poussières. En chemin, Les deux shinobis constatèrent avec bonheur que les cobayes d'Orochi n'avaient pas eu de réels problèmes en chemin et purent quitter facilement le repère. Ils sautèrent sur la passerelle et suivirent le couloir par lequel ils étaient entrés. Le jeune Anbu regarda derrière eux, à la recherche des shinobis du son.

« _Aucun ninja n'a bloqué le passage du groupe, Orochimaru doit déjà être occupé par l'équipe d'Ino ou celle de Kiba. Une fois ceux-ci à l'extérieur il faudra fuir, ou du moins les tenir hors course jusqu'à ce que le Sannin soit éliminé. J'aimerais autant que possible les sauver plutôt que d'avoir la sale tâche de les tuer. Cependant, je crois qu'il ne faudra pas exclure cette possibilité. De plus, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vaincre Tayuya, et nous en savons pas la puissance des autres. Peut-être qu'on y restera après tout... _»

Oooooooooooooooooo

Voilà pour l'esprit soudainement humanitaire de Shika et Tenten, qui décident d'affronter les protégés d'Orochi à l'extérieur. Prochain chapitre : Les autres équipes.

J'espère pour vous que vous aimez l'action parce-que ce grand double-combat risque de durer longtemps…J'essayerai de poster plus fréquemment.


	19. La remise en question de Tayuya

Bon… pour m'excuser de mon retard, je vous offre un 2 pou 1! Voici en primeur le chapitre 19! Et même… comme je suis de bonne humeur et que je m'ennuie à mourir, je vais répondre aux reviews.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

666Naku : Si Anako va demeurer du côté de Naruto, c'est justement le genre de question qui tourne dans la tête du kitsune ces temps-ci… et pour Sasuke, il sait que les autres sont déjà partit attaquer Orochimaru donc il ne peut plus retarder sa mission. Sinon bah…désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite!

Flore Risa : encore une qui scandait la suite parmis la foule… Gomen pour le retard!

luluflo4 : Dessiner Anako? Ça serais une idée, seulement… même moi je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment visualisé .''

kiri no kuni : Bonjour à toi aussi, lecteur assidu! Bah Anako, qu'est-ce qu'il fou là, lui? Aucune idée….

Yaminohoshi : On le saura… complètement à la fin! D'ici là, essai de rechercher un site qui traduit le japonais et met son nom… Pour le nombre de queues, rokubi roku, le chiffre 6 en japonais.

Elizabeth Moonstone : Une autre fervente anti-Sasuke! Bravo! Perso, avant je le détestait à mort, maintenant c'est plus de l'indifférence… mais c'est un abruti quand même.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 19 : La remise en question de Tayuya 

Kiba, Hinata et Lee tentaient désespérément de passer par un petit couloir de la dimention d'une niche à chien, se cognant la tête ou les genoux sur une paroi une fois de temps en temps. Ils en étaient presque pliés en deux. Les murs étaient en pierres de couleur sombre, suintant l'humidité et parsemés de quelques moisissures. Akamaru était devant le groupe, les guidant vers ce qu'il croyait être Orochimaru sans se soucier des passages de plus en plus étroits qu'il empruntait.

Hinata- Kiba? Tu peux dire à ton chien de trouver une sortie le plus vite possible? J'arrive plus à respirer!

Akamaru- Wouaf!

Kiba- Il dit qu'on approche de l'endroit où il se trouve. Tu peux tenir encore quelques centaines de mètres?

Elle hocha la tête, puis continua de marcher (ramper?). Devant eux il virent soudainement une faible lueur, ressemblant à la lumière se dégageant d'une chandelle. Cela s'avéra être une petite trappe menant à une pièce de repos, probablement celle du Sannin. Kiba passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

Kiba- Mhh… C'est grand, c'est sombre, il y a des pots remplis de trucs bizarres. Orochimaru n'y est pas.

Il descendirent chacun leur tour dans la salle de repos aussi silencieusement que possible. Marchant lentement, sans bruits, ils inspectèrent l'endroit. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus étouffante, suffocante, les entourant d'une lueur de mort et de pourriture. La tête de Kiba lui tournait. Il perdait le cap, sa vue s'embrouillait. L'odeur lui retournait l'estomac.

Kiba- Ak…Akamar…!

Akamaru! Il regarda à droite, à gauche, survola le plancher des yeux, à la recherche de son chien. Il était hors de vue. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, il pris appui sur une vieille étagère en acier en espérant ainsi reprendre un peu son équilibre et sa lucidité. Lee se rendit compte de la détresse de son ami et commença à chercher le petit animal parmis les meubles et autres recoins de la pièce. Il contourna un muret de vieilles pierres et tomba face à face avec… Orochimaru, son sourire de démon à quelque centimètre de son visage. Le jounin resta paralysé ainsi quelques secondes, puis fit un saut arrière d'une distance assez raisonnable pour sa sécurité.

Hinata le remarqua et pris un air horrifiée en voyant la cause de son mouvement. Dominant son stress, elle activa son Byakugan et scruta la scène.

« _La pièce est basse… Il a l'avantage de bien connaître le terrain. De notre côté, nous n'avons strictement aucune chance! Nous ne sommes que 3! En plus… nous sommes tout les trois des attaquants se spécialisant au Taijutsu! Pourquoi Shikamaru nous as mis ensemble Bon Dieu? Et cette atmosphère… ça émane du Sannin lui-même et ça me donne froid dans le dos..._ »

Le monstre en question resta silencieux, se contentant de scruter les intrus avec ses yeux de reptiles. Son expression restait indéchiffrable, ressemblant autant à de l'amusement qu'à de la colère.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que Shikamaru et Tenten tentaient de semer leurs assaillants. Le ninja des ombres était épuisé, son bras le faisant souffrir affreusement tandis que Tenten s'écroulait, ses réserves d'énergie naturelle étant épuisée. Certains des hommes d'Orochimaru étaient à terre, vaincus, mais encore plusieurs restaient à leur trousse. Au moins, le but principal de l'opération était un succès : tous les ninjas du son étaient maintenant en dehors du repère d'Orochimaru, ainsi ils étaient sauvés. Tenten se releva après avoir ingurgité une pilule énergétique et s'attaqua à un jeune homme dont les pores de la peau sécrétaient un liquide toxique. Grimpant à un arbre, Shikamaru en profita pour regarder au loin, à la recherche d'autres shinobis d'Oto. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir le groupe qui s'était enfuit quelques heures auparavant, combattant pour certains, négociant pour les autres. Son regard s'abaissa sur la personne en dessous de lui. Tayuya le suivait depuis un moment déjà.

Ses marques lui couvraient déjà le visage, son sceau activé au premier niveau. La douce musique qu'elle jouait de sa flute résonnait comme un marteau-piqueur dans les oreilles du shinobi, il tentait désespérément de se boucher les oreilles mais en vain. La douleur se répandit et il eut bien vite un mal de tête insuportable. Il monta plus haut dans l'arbre. Shika était maintenant presqu'à la cîme des arbres. Il mit ses paumes contre ses oreilles, puis cria de toutes ses forces.

Cela agaça encore plus Tayuya, qui savait très bien que cette méthode était efficace contre son jutsu. Elle changea sa mélodie. Le son charmeur et envoutant d'une chanson rapelant les déserts du Sahara voyagea dans les airs jusqu'aux oreilles du Nara. Il tenta de résister, passa son bras derrière son dos et ramena à lui un de ses 2 katanas d'Anbu. Il se laissa tomber de sa branche, son arme dressé devant lui, prêt à trancher son adversaire en deux. La lame ne rencontra qu'une flûte fait d'un métal assez solide pour y résister. L'instrument atterit quelques mètres plus loin par la force de l'attaque. Nara pensa avoir neutralisé ses jutsus d'illusions, mais il s'était trompé. Elle lui retourna un regard de défi et commença à siffler. Il pivota pour s'en éloigner et ne fit que quelques pas lorsque l'illusion de Tayuya l'envahit totalement.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ses dents grincaient sous la pression de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux remontèrent vers la kunoichi d'Orochimaru.

Shika- On peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Ninpo : anshoku booru! (sphère sombre)

Son ombre se déplaça plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Tayuya se déplaça pour échapper à sa trajectoire mais elle fut surprise lorsque l'ombre bifurqua vers la droite, finissant ainsi un tour complet autour d'elle. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le noir total, ne voyant plus rien.

« Putain! Qu'est-ce que je fiche là? Mhh… Ça doit encore être un Genjutsu. Il faut que je me sorte de là sans trop bouger physiquement… Cet enfoiré a tué presque tout le monde, pas question que je le laisse en vie. Je lui réserve une mort lente et douloureuse… enfin, si j'arrive à sortir d'ici! »

Un kunai vint frôler son oreille gauche. Elle tourna sa tête vers la droite, puis à gauche. Les sons étaient trop faibles. Elle activa le niveau 2 du sceau et tenda de nouveau l'oreille. Les vibrations lui vinrent plus clairement. Par vagues, elle entendit des froissements d'uniforme, une respiration saccadée… Heureusement qu'elle avait appris de son premier affrontement contre les ninjas de Konoha. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa chaussure pour en sortir une dague recourbée. Son premier coup fut esquivé par le katana de Shikamaru.

De son côté, Le jeune Anbu remarqua tout de suite l'arme qu'elle avait sortit et contra sa première attaque, cependant elle fut plus rapide que lui et la deuxième fois, sa dague vint s'enfoncer profondément dans l'épaule de Shika. Il cria de douleur et son Ninpo des ombres s'effaça.

Tayuya- Cette fois-ci ne compte pas sur la petite blonde pour venir te sauver!

Shikamaru- Je suis parfaitement capable de t'écraser moi-même. Mais je ne te tuerai que si c'est nécessaire.

Tayuya- Et tu crois gagner avec cette mentalité? Tu ne pourras pas me toucher tant que tu ne voudras pas réellement m'éliminer.

Soudainement, elle se plia en deux en un mouvement de douleur et cracha un peu de sang, sa main tenant son plexus. Elle ricana.

Tayuya- Heh… J'étais même pas supposé me battre au corps à corps, mais faudra faire avec!

Elle avança le pied et écrasa contre le sol la lame de l'épée de Shikamaru, qu'il tenait d'une main. Il résista mais dû la lâcher, ses jointures frottants douloureusement contre le gravier. Ce fut un duel katana contre katana.

VvVvVvVvVv

Les murs s'effrondraient.

Plusieurs, tous amochés par les attaques de plus en plus violentes des ninjas de Konoha et du Sannin. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Ino et Neji étaient discrètement entrés dans la pièce et la Kunoichi avait réussi à paralyser Orochimaru avec une attaque mentale. Pas très longtemps, mais suffisament pour que Neji lui ai bloqué les deux points de chakra principaux. Cela ne fit pas grand dégat chez leur adversaire. À cet instant même, ils eurent tous la même pensée.

« _Il faudrais un miracle pour battre cette chose_ »

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Le katana s'encastra dans le tronc d'un arbre. Elle se retourna : L'Anbu se tenait sur une branche basse, prêt à parer le prochain coup. Une fois l'arme retournée à son propriétaire, Tayuya repris son élan… mais elle manquait de force. Son chakra faiblissait, mais c'était surtout par manque de volonté. La lame s'abaissa.

Shikamaru Nara resta en alerte une, deux minutes. La kunoichi d'Oto arborait un air sévère. Elle s'adressa à lui :

Tayuya- Tu y gagne quoi dans cette bataille?

Shikamaru- Quoi?

Tayuya- Ma mort… Qu'est-ce qu'elle ajoutera à ta vie?

Shika- Rien de précis… C'est toi qui veux absolument te venger, moi je n'avais pas d'autres cibles qu'Orochi.

Sa plaie au ventre s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment. Elle décida que, tout d'un coup, plus rien n'avait d'importance. L'épée lui glissa des mains et termina au sol. Elle n'avait plus le goût de tuer le shinobi devant elle, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Son maître n'avait plus d'importance nomplus. Elle repensa à ses coéquipiers morts et décida que de toute façon, c'était tous des cons.

Tayuya le laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le ciel d'un air absent, sous l'œil ébahi de Shika qui cernait mal son comportement. Son arme pendait à ses côtés, il resta ainsi immobiles quelques minutes. Plus loin, il vit Tenten qui aidait les réfugiés à se soigner. Leur combat était fini aussi. Il décida de s'asseoir à quelques mètres de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, gardant son katana dans les mains en cas de piège. De toute façon, il était trop épuisé pour retourner dans le repère. Sa présente ne ferait qu'agraver la situation. Il pria pour leur victoire.

Sa méfiance baissa d'un cran lorsque le sceau en escalier régressa du corps de Tayuya jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaîsse. Elle gardait cependant toujours les yeux dans le vide, privé de but, d'un quelconque rêve du futur.

Soudainement, elle rit de nouveau

Tayuya- … T'en as pas assez de toujours affronter des femmes?

Il la regarda d'un air frustré, puis rembobina dans sa mémoire. Kin, Temari, Tayuya…sa mère…le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur lui. Il se contenta de grogner.

Plus loin, on entendit le bruit de pierres qui déboulent.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

La situation semblait perdue pour les équipes d'Hinata et de Neji. Ce dernier avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de bloquer les points de chakras d'Orochimaru, mais cela ne donnait pas grand résultat. Il tenait encore debout et, de plus, attaquait tout aussi violemment. La tactique restait la même : Ino immobilisait l'homme-serpent avec son jutsu mental tandis que Neji effectuait son attaque. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes après quoi il reprenait le contrôle.

Seul le Hyuuga et Lee étaient encore de service. Kiba était salement amoché dans un coin, hinata avait quelques os cassé, ino s'était évanoui par manque de chakra et avait les côtes renfoncées. Orochi tenait encore parfaitement debout. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, après quoi le serpent, suivit de l'épée sortit. Il la dégaina et, d'une vitesse supérieure à celle de Lee, s'avança et lui entailla la cuisse. Il s'amusait de la situation.

Ino repris lentement conscience. Neji savait que la situation était risquée, mais il lui demanda tout de même de répéter son jutsu une dernière fois. Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle tenta de se concentrer.

« _Arg, je ne tiendrez pas plus de deux secondes. Hgg, Pousse-toi! Laisse moi envahir ta tête!_ »

Neji s'élança et apuya fortement sur le point situé au milieu du front.

« _Orochimaru! LAISSE MOI PASSER!_ »

Mentallement, elle le repoussa au fin fond du vide. Soudainement, le Sannin ne bougea plus. Ses membres se ramolirent.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Tayuya était penchée vers l'avant, observant les flaques de sang qui s'étallaient sur le gazon. L'Anbu ne s'en souciait gère, trop angoissé par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il se retenait de ne pas bontir vers la position verticale et de courir vers la porte menant au sous-sol.

La ninja d'Oto cria. Un long, puisssant cri. Sa main se refermait fermement sur son sceau, dans son cou. Les veines l'entourant saillirent au travers de sa peau, les marques noires s'étalant et se rétractant par pulsations. Elle tomba à genoux et continua de crier. Tout s'effaca graduellement, sa peau redevint normale. La marque disparût, de laissant qu'une brûlure profonde.

Tayuya- Ghhgh..

Elle s'écroula au sol, face contre terre.

Shika- …

Il resta figé. Il avait compris. Son stress et son angoisse partirent d'un seul coup et il décida de faire une petite sieste dans les herbes hautes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut pour voir ses compagnons tout autour d'eux, certains étendus, d'autres s'occupant des blessés. Il leva la tête.

Ino- Shika?

Shika- Euh… r…rapport?

Ino- On a fouillé l'endroit. Rien de spécial sinon quelques machines suspectes, des cellules vides. Il ne tenait aucun registre de ses expériences. On a trouvé quelques malades dans une pièce équipée pour des soins médicaux.

Shika- Hm… Et Orochi?

Hinata- Mort! Tout d'un coup, comme ça! Neji lui a bloqué un point de chakra au même instant.

Ino- En même temps, je le harcelait pour me faire entrer dans son esprit. Tu crois que c'est ma technique qui est assez puissante pour battre un Sannin?

Elle lui fit un sourire de vainqueur. Plus loin, Tayuya se réveilla et leur répondit :

Tayuya- … C'est… son jutsu. Il n'était probablement pas parfait, c'est toujours comme ça avec les techniques bâclés. Son esprit n'était pas assez bien fixé à son nouveau corps, avec toutes les migrations qu'il a fait. Mais c'est qu'une hypothèse.

Ino sembla déçu. Elle releva la tête, fixa l'étrangère, se retourna vers le Nara en signe d'interrogation.

Shika- Ça va… Elle n'est plus vraiment d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Tenten arriva près du groupe.

Tenten- Les blessés vont bien. Certains réfugiés sont morts pendant un combat mais c'est une petite minorité seulement. Pour le malade, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il avait une transfusion de sang branché à son bras lorsque vous l'avez sorti, non?

Les yeux brun clair de la kunoichi d'Oto s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle se traîna jusqu'au malade et reconnu Kimimaro. Inconscient, retenu en vie de manière artificielle.

Tayuya- Orochimaru ferais n'importe quoi pour garder un corps efficace, même ça… Il aurait dû mourir en paix dans son combat contre Gaara, il y a quelques années.

Kimimaro était le seul ninja d'Oto dont Tayuya aimait la compagnie. Elle resta donc avec lui, tandis que les autres ramenait les malades vers le campement inprovisé.

De leur côté, la guerre était terminée. Ils étaient tous trop épuisées pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la grotte de l'Akatsuki. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer la victoire des Jinchuurikis.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Encore un chapitre qui a tardé… j'avais prévu de faire un chapitre pour chaque combat, mais voyant la paresse dont je fait preuve et le désintérêt pour ma fic, je vais probablement finir tout ça un peu plus rapidement. M'en voulez pas hein?


	20. Voyage illustré dans un esprit torturé

Orochimaru est mort, maintenant l'Akatsuki…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviews :**

En fin de compte… j'aimais bien les reviews quand même… vous êtes tous devenus muets:(

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 20 : Voyage au figuré dans un esprit torturé 

Le nouveau venu se tournait allégrement les pouces derrière le buisson où lui et Naruto étaient cachés. Ce dernier était extrêmement nerveux. Il observait la grande porte de granit du repère, puis tendait de voir un peu partout en même temps. Il retourna son regards septique vers l'étranger asexué.

Naruto- Hey, tu ne te soucit même pas de ce qui va arriver? T'es suicidaire ou quoi?

Anako- …Non. Juste inconscient.

Naruto- Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… Ils sont très puissant et nous devont tous les éliminer.

Anako laissa paraître un rictus de satisfaction à cette idée.

« _À mon avis… on est tombé sur un sado-masochiste sans aucun sens des réalités. J'espère au moins qu'il est fiable et qu'il ne décidera pas de nous attaquer par la suite. _»

La porte de granit tomba sans qu'aucune des 9 personnes présentes n'y ait touché. Ils relevèrent tous un peu la tête et se retournèrent vers Naruto.

Naruto- Eh… j'ai rien fait!

Un peu perdus, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Niagan fut la première à se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle y trouva Itachi et Kisame (il était pas mort celui-la?) assis en position de méditation, dos à dos, au sol. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la grande pièce et l'on voyait la statue d'Anima au loin, derrière. Le grand frère Uchiha ouvrit les yeux.

Itachi- Si un jour, j'avais su que les 9 Jinchuurikis me serais offert sur un plateau d'argent, à peine à une 10e de mètres de cette grotte, je n'aurais jamais déployé autant d'efforts.

Il se leva, puis resta debout ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Il leur parla d'une voix calme tout en scrutant la grotte du regard.

Itachi- Entrez-donc, il y a assez de place pour 11 personnes, vous ne trouvez pas? Malgré le fait qu'il y a bien longtemps que personne n'a passé l'aspirateur ici…

Les neuf invités restèrent plantés dans l'entrée, méditant à la manière dont on se débarrasser d'un homme qui démontre des signes flagrant de dégénérescence mentale. Pour ajouter à leur surprise, il se rassit et sortit une pochette d'herbes de sa poche. Il la plongea dans un bol d'eau, ayant entreprit de se faire un thé. Son coéquipier marin était toujours dos à lui et ne bougeait pas. Kosu en eut assez. Il s'approcha d'Itachi, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa tasse et la prit. Il la vida d'une seule gorgée.

Kosu- Ahh! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais soif!

L'Uchiha releva la tête vers lui, un regard étrange et maniaque au visage.

Itachi- C'est très impoli de votre part.

Kosu- Merci beaucoup. C'était mon intention.

Tandis que les 2 coqs se fixaient silencieusement, Anako fit le tour de groupe et se retrouva devant Kisame. Il approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de son oreille droite et son rictus s'agrandit.

Anako- KISAME-NII-SAN!

L'épée déchiqueteuse passa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Anako- Olà fréro! tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

Kisame- T'était pas mort? Enfin… morte…bref… Le psy m'avait dit que tu t'était suicidé dans ta cellule! T'as quand même pas pu t'échapper d'un asile de fou en simulant ta mort!

Anako- Et le village dévasté, tu croyait que c'était une tornade ou quoi? Je te croyait plus au courant de l'actualité…Tanpis. Peut-être que mort, tu prendra un peu plus le temps de réfléchir à l'utilité d'une famille.

En quelqes secondes, Kisame se retrouva avec une épée plantée dans le ventre. Itachi se retourva vers son coéquipier en l'entendant crier.

Itachi- Bon, moi qui voulais que ça se passe de manière pacifique, c'est raté. Le « boss » s'attendait à votre trahison, après tout vos services n'étaient qu'en échange d'Anima. Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement remplit tous les termes du contrat?

Michiru- Notre patience a des limites! Nous avons assassiné le seigneur féodal Mizaru, ainsi que quelques espions de Konoha. Tout ça en plus des dizaines de « petites commissions » assez risquées, même pour des porteur de démons! Notre accords concernait une alliance à courte durée, en échange nous gardions nos bijuus. Cet accord est maintenant terminé.

Itachi- Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez? Vous êtes né pour servir d'arme, et même si vous êtes maintenant en liberté, vous vendez vos services en tant qu'arme. Quelle est a logique de cette situation? Vous confier nos « petites commissions », comme tu le dit si bien, semblait plus facile que de vous extirper les 9 démons et avoir à les supporter dans nos corps.

Naruto semblait enragé et honteux tout à la fois. Cette histoire d'alliance avec l'Akatsuki, il ne s'en était rendu compte que plusieurs mois après avoir rejoint le groupe. Leurs assassinats étaient assez vague, et Naruto ne savait pas vraiment d'où venaient ces fameuses missions. Un certain Michiru qui quittait la salle un peu n'importe quand, prétextant « rechercher des informations », était la solution de l'énigme. Malgré tout, il ne lui en voulait pas. Rien n'avait réellement été caché par rapport aux autres et le Sanbi lui avait avoué ouvertement lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question.

Itachi- Alors? Toujours décidé à nous faire la guerre? Êtes-vous vraiment convaincus que nous soyons le mal absolu? Après tout, vous connaissez la plupart de nos agissements. Vous savez très bien que le système de Kage est bien plus malhonnête que notre organisation.

Naruto- … Désolé, mais nous sommes bien résolus à vous faire disparaître de la carte. Pour le règlement de compte avant tout, mais aussi pour tous les gens que vous avez tués sans aucune raison valable. Votre objectif n'excuse pas tout.

Itachi soupira bruyamment, exprimant sa désaprobation.

Puis, il tapa dans ses mains et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki apparurent. On vit tout de suite le manque causé par Deirada et Sasori, cependant les autres étaient bien présent.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Pour Sakura, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni le fait de voyager aux côtés d'un traître de Konoha, ni le fait qu'il l'ai violenté, ni même l'idée d'avoir un maniaque aux trousses. Courir, c'était la seule idée qui occupait son esprit. Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse époustouflante parmis les herbes hautes et les arbres accompagné de Sasuke. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire depuis leur départ et Sakura ne s'en plaint pas. Son seul but était d'arriver le plus vite à sa destination.

Elle avait tranché sur ce sujet depuis un bon moment déjà. Aller rejoindre Shikamaru et son équipe au village caché d'Oto, ou bien aller aider Naruto à la grotte? Les deux champs de batailles avaient probablement un besoin vital de medic-nin, malheureusement elle était seule. D'un côté, un sannin contre au moins 7 shinobis expérimentés. Pas mal. De l'autre : 7 déserteurs extrêmements puissant, contre 9 Jinchuurikis tout aussi puissant. Un combat titanesque dont elle ne saurait pas vraiment son rôle précis. De plus, Sasuke n'a en tête que d'aller tuer Itachi et ne changera de direction pour rien au monde. Elle devait surveiller ses agissements et veiller à ce qu'il ne gêne pas l'équipe de Naruto.

Dilemme…Elle alla plus profondément dans son analyse de la situation. Les ennemis : du côté de l'Akatsuki, ils ne tuerons pas leurs adversaires à moins d'y être obligés. Leur démons sont bien trop précieux pour être gaspillés. Orochimaru, lui, préfère s'amuser avec ses ennemis. Il peut les tuer, mais Sakura a confiance envers les capacités de ses coéquipiers. D'un autre côté… Hinata a quelques notions en médecine, vague certes, mais utiles.

Elle décida d'aller rejoindre Naruto et Gaara.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

L'atmosphère était tendue. Personne n'avait encore osé entamer les combats. Chacun de leur côté, ils étaient sur leur gardes et guettaient les ennemis. L'akatsuki semblait plus calme, mais l'idée d'affronter les 9 démons en même temps les énervaient. L'excitation se mêlait à la tension, presque palbable dans l'air ambiant.

Michiru commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Naruto. Depuis leur rencontre avec l'équipe-Konoha, il avait pris son rôle d'intermédiaire beaucoup trop au sérieux. Il semblait tenir sur ses épaules la vie des 8 autres. Le roux tourna la tête et le vit serrer les poings, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front et abordant un regard de détermination. Le Sanbi se contenta de déposer sa main sur son épaule, question de le calmer un peu. Uzumaki sursauta, puis sa respiration devint moins saccadée.

Kisame retira l'épée de son flanc et la laissa tomber par-terre, juste aux pieds d'Anako, qui sourait toujours. Michiru se retourna de nouveau et soupira en voyant Naruto qui reprenait de plus belle. Itachi se retourna, dos aux intrus, puis s'adressa à l' « assemblée ».

Itachi- Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuit ici mais moi j'ai un jutsu d'exorcisme à préparer…

Au moment où il se retournait, Naruto flancha et lança 3 sembons en direction de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci se retourna tout aussi gracieusement et esquiva les senbons à mains nues. Cela eut pour effet de déclencher définitivement les hostilités. Anako Futanari reprit son premier katana et sauta littéralement sur le dos de son frère, d'une manière complètement inprudente. Se faisant repousser par le poisson, il croisa ses lames en X et para de nouveau un coup de l'épée gigantesque de Kisame. Il riait maintenant aux éclats tout en se déplaçant. De loin, ils semblaient tous les deux hésitants à se toucher, seulement la distance venait de leur méfiance respective. Kisame savait parfaitement qu'un contact prolongé entre les 2 armes de métal permetterait à sa sœur/son frère de l'électrocuter sévèrement. De son côté, Anako connaissait le pouvoir de l'épée légentaire de son adversaire, c'est-à-dire aspirer le chakra.

Au loin, ils virent Itachi s'asseoir de nouveau par-terre. Le blond s'élança dans la foulée, traversant les combats déjà commencés pour ainsi l'atteindre mais il se fit attraper en chemin. Une dizaine de clones aux yeux de renard s'attaquèrent à Tobi, le déserteur au masque troué d'une seule petite ouverture formant le centre d'une spirale. Naruto continua sa course mais elle fut bien vite stoppée par un plancher qui fondait. Il regarda ses mains : des insectes semblait se glisser un peu partout sous sa peau. Il les sentait se déplacer, s'étendre peu à peu dans tout son corps, entrer dans ses poumons.

Il eut bientôt de la difficulté à respirer.

« _Ça doit être un Genjutsu! Aucun doute là dessus! Allez! Juste un peu de concentration… les insectes n'existent pas, les insectes n'existent pas…_ »

Cela devint tellement insoutenable qu'il se mit à se gratter et même a s'arracher frénétiquement des bouts de peaux à l'aide de ses ongles. Une de ces atrocité sortit de sa bouche pour aller s'agiter au sol. L'environnement autour semblait plus flou, comme si tout se refermait sur lui, ne laissant que son corps envahi d'insectes.

« _ Impossible que ce soit de véritables insectes!_ »

Dans un élan de lucidité, il se renferma dans sa tête et fit appel à Kyubi. Il savait que son point faible était les jutsus d'illusion. Il n'avait pas la présence d'esprit adéquate pour les détecter. Malheureusement, sa panique grandissante l'empêchait de laisser le démon-renard prendre le dessus. Maintenant couché par terre, il retourna la tête vers le premier venu.

Naruto- Katana! Est-ce que j'ai des insectes sous la peau?

Ce dernier était assez occupé, tentant par tous les moyen de percer une armure de Silicium souple qui couvrait le corps d'un des déserteurs.

Katana- EUH… DES QUOIS?

Naruto, Au bord de la crise cardiaque- DES INSECTES! SOUS MA PEAU!

L'armure de Kacchuu se mit à fontre et le métal en fusion coula sur le bras de Katana. Sa peau resta probablement indemne, puisqu'il pouvait encore le bouger sans mal, mais ne put avoir aucune confirmation. Le métal se solidifia sur lui. Il tourna furtivement la tête vers Naruto et lui fit un brève signe de tête en signe de négation.

Maintenant piégé, Katana devait trouver un moyen rapide et efficace pour se dégager. Une fois cela fait, il pourra utiliser sa technique préférée. Comme d'habitude, que ce soit dans la vie quotidienne ou lors d'un combat mortel, il gardait un air inexpressif, des mouvements sans convictions, dépourvut d'originalité ou d'une quelconque fougue. Comme un simple zombie qui obéit aux ordres. Le fait d'utiliser les termes « technique préférée » lui donna une impression d'irréel. Enfin…

Il se mit à réfléchir. Cette plaque de Silicium épousait parfaitement la forme de son bras, ainsi mettre de l'eau entre les parois en espérant qu'il glisse n'était pas une excellente idée. Tout cela l'énervait. Il n'était ni blessé, ni épuisé, ni même enfermé. Un simple bout de métal l'empêchait d'utiliser la plupart de ses techniques.

« Bah tanpis, il va falloir cacher ce bras… »

Il murmura un simple mot, annoncant son Ninpo.

Katana- kakureminojutsu.

Il se replia en petite boule au sol, son bras callé entre ses genoux et son ventre. Il devint complètement invisible pour son adversaire. L'homme à l'armure s'avança, laissant une trainée de métal fondue derrière lui. Plus aucune trace de Katana. Il n'était plus à sa place d'origine.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Naruto devenait fou. Ce n'était pas vraiment du Genjutsu. En fait, le déserteur au masque était cinglé. Un espèce de Schizophrène qui se contentait, comme seule attaque, d'inclure ses ennemis dans ses divagations. _Le blond de 17 ans se trouvait maintenant sur une grande plaine dont les fleur pleuraient le sang, et où un inconnu l'observait, debout et immobile dans la verdure rouge. Il devina la mère de Tobi. La tête lui tournait. Les fleurs devinrent de plus en plus grosses, puis disparurent. Un ninja tout vêtu de feuilles courrait derrière, gesticulant et criant à tu-tête que l'honneur est au dessus de tout sentiment. Il forma les signes d'un jutsu et toutes les silhouettes humaines présentes s'effrontrèrent, mortes. La mère du schizophrène s'écroula aussi, la tête explosée par un projectile. Le ciel devint orange, rouge, puis noir comme de l'encre. Les fleurs se fanèrent et le vent emporta les cendres séchées des défunts. Par la suite, il se retrouva sur une immense plaine uniquement formée de ciment. Il tomba dans un puit profond. Des gens, toujours habillés de feuilles, commencèrent à l'enterrer vivant. Une pelletée de terre, puis un autre. Les vers de terre se tortillaient un peu partout, autour et sur lui. La terre entrait dans sa bouche et l'empêchait de respirer._

Naruto se mit à crier, les mains collés sur les tempes. Une mince lueur de réalité vint l'effleurer. La grotte… L'Akatsuki…Itachi!

Il se releva rapidement. L'unique trou noir au beau milieu du visage de l'homme le fixait toujours. Il invoqua Kyubi. Le chakra orange l'entoura, ondulant dans l'air comme d'innonbrables tentacules démoniaques. Il ferma les yeux, puis joignit les mains. Une nouvelle vague de la folie de Tobi l'envahit.

_Le blond est attaché sur une pierre plate, au bord d'une falaise d'une centaine de mètres. Des vautours lui picore le corps, lui crève les yeux et lui arrache des lambeaux de peau. Certains oiseaux ont une feuilles morte, d'une teinte verte-brunâtre, collée sur la tête. Son visage devient complètement défiguré._

Il reprend de nouveau ses esprits. Tombe à genoux. Vomit un bon coup.

Il se trouve dans un palais où absolument tout est teint en rouge. Les murs, les meubles… tout. Une immense porte de métal s'ouvre, un porc couronné d'une guirlande de plumes de vautours kaki et de feuilles en sort. Il emmène une femme chère à son coeur dans une pièce et la viole.

Ses yeux tournèrent, il vascilla. Comprenant qu'à la prochaine assault il risquait de flancher, Il concentra tout son chakra et effectua son jutsu.

Naruto- Ninpo, kitsune no gouka!

Le chakra du renard s'intensifia, puis Naruto le condensa en un espèce de Rasengan rouge flamboyant aussi large que ses bras étendus. Quelques chose tournait inlassablement à l'intérieur, une espèce de trainée ressemblant à une chaîne, ou encore la colonne vertébrale d'un serpent. La chose disparût, puis flamba le déserteur au 3e degré. Malgré l'attaque, Tobi n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il souffrait mais ne semblait pas s'rendre compte. Naruto se mit à courir en zigzaguant, tentant de le rendre confus. La tête lui tournait de nouveau.

Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il s'approcha de Tobi, La brume le fit sombrer dans le délire. Le décor tournait, les insectes réapparurent sous sa peau. Dans un dernier élan, il lança un shuriken de l'ombre dans le vide, espérant avoir visé son adversaire. Tout redevint clair. Il regarda devant lui.

Le masque percé tomba en milles miettes sur le sol, dévoilant un visage méconnaissable. Il n'y avait plus aucun repaire qui aurait pu servir à l'identifier comme étant un être humain. Uniquement une bouilli de chair et de cicatrices.

Naruto s'approcha de lui avec un kunai en main. La surprise de son adversaire avec laissée une faille dans sa défense, ainsi il put s'approcher rapidement et le toucher. Tobi, malgré son handicap, était excellent en taijutsu, mais Naruto était plus rapide. Il planta son arme dans le cœur de l'homme et le transperça en ligne droite le long du torse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà… quel est le réel objectif de l 'Akatsuki? Est-il si démoniaque que le pense l'administration de Konoha? réponse dans quelques chapitres…


	21. Entre frères

Gomen.. suis débordée par les études et mes activités… cette fic a été en quelque sorte abandonnée. Je me charche de la terminer rapidement, par respet pour les lecteurs. Merci quand même pour les reviews.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews :

kyoudai no sabaku : En fait, je croyait que tout le monde avait abandonnée cette fic… moi-même je n'y suis plus très motivée, en partie à cause du gros combat (que je considère maintenant comme trop exagéré) mais je tente de la terminer.

Ikaru : désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… mais la voilà!

Yaminohoshi : Merci beaucoup, c'est déjà assez difficile d'imaginer un combat aussi gigantesque… j'espérais ne pas m'avoir plantée!

kiri no kuni : Idem, le chapitre est maintenant publié, le 22 est presque achevé.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 21 : Entre frères 

Naruto était inconscient, allongé par-terre. Kosu le regarda furtivement. À peine quelques minutes auparavant, son ami s'attaquait à l'autre fou, seulement ses efforts n'étaient pas suffisants. Le corbeau l'avait, disons, « aidé un peu » en assommant l'adversaire de Kitsune.

Maintenant, un autre s'approchait de lui. Grand, maigre, ses cheveux étaient rouge flamboyant, tressés, rattachés un peu n'importe comment (voir Rikku dans FFX-2) lui retombant jusqu'aux milieu du dos. Il avait plusieurs tatouages tribaux noirs un peu partout, donc un énorme dragon allant du front jusqu'au ventre et semblait ne pas avoir prit de douche depuis 1 mois. Il laissa tomber son manteau noir et rouge au sol, puis craqua les jointures de ses poings.

Fuketsukitoushi – Ahhhhh! J'en ai enfin trouvé un! Celui-la je me le réserve, okay! Alors mon gars, ton démon, il est puissant?

Kosu- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin… t'es nouveau dans l'Akatsuki? Tu remplace Sasori peut-être?

Fuketsukitoushi- Remplaçant? Non mais tu me prends pour qui?

Kosu- Pour ce que tu as l'air tout simplement…

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'assoya au sol, en indien. Il fixait le Jinchuuriki, simplement.

Kosu- Hey… tu veux mon bijuu oui ou non? Parce-que là, je t'avais donné le privilège du premier assaut, seulement tu viens de gâcher ta chance…

Aussi vite qu'il l'eut dit, 3 grandes marques rouges sanglantes apparurent au visage de l'homme. Ses marques étaient causés par les serres d'un corbeau, venues de l'adolescent lui-même. Cela ne dérangea pas Fuketsukitoushi plus qu'une piqûre de moustique, même, il en ria.

Fuketsukitoushi- Les Tengus ont un certains lien avec la mort, non? J'espère pour toi qu'elle a de la pitié en ta faveur.

Sur cette phrase il ferma les yeux, puis sortit un petit paquet de feuilles séchées de sa poche. Il les fit brûler. Un halo jaune se forma autour de lui. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, au plus. Soudainement, des oiseaux arrivèrent dans la pièce et attaquèrent Kosu.

Kosu- Ils sont morts, tes putains d'oiseaux! C'est dégueulasse!

Il dansait maintenant, tendant d'éviter leurs coups de becs.

Kosu- On pourrait régler sa vite fait bien fait? Dans le genre… je te plante un kunai dans le cœur et on a tous la paix?

Fuketsukitoushi - …

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs charbon soupira. Il détestait se battre sérieusement, préférant se moquer de ses adversaires et se jouer d'eux. Ce combat était beaucoup trop important et son ennemi trop expérimenté… dommage. Il se tourna vers Fuketsukitoushi, un sourcil levé.

Kosu- Dit… t'as des points faibles exploitables dans un combat?

Fuketsukitoushi- T'es stupide ou tu le fait exprès?

Il souria de toutes ses dents. Le chaman s'impatienta. Son ennemi l'amusait, mais tout ce qu'il l'intéressait vraiment, c'était son démon.

« _Foutu démon à la noix… Si j'avait su d'avance les problèmes que ces foutus Jinchuurikis nous causeraient, je m'aurait recyclé dans la vente d'armes de contrebande…_ »

Il réinvoqua ses morts, une bête étrange cette fois-ci. Un homme, il semblait avoir été créé uniquement pour le combat, probablement par Fuketsukitoushi lui-même. Seule particularité : son corps était composé de multiples membres d'humains, de plusieurs même. La bête s'attaqua à Kosu avec une vitesse surprenante. Il le blessa au bras.

Kosu- P'tain! Ça fait mal! J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop de bactérie, ton ami de la morgue!

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, il bougea et se précipita vers la masse de chair recousu. Un coup, puis deux. Cela ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Il continua tout de même tout en râlant.

Kosu- Pourquoi je suis encore en train de zigouiller quelqu'un, moi! C'est pas nous les vilains ici!

Il écrasa le visage du monstre d'un coup de poing pour ensuite se faire retourner la pareille.

Kosu- On est là, à risquer notre vie pour des peanuts! J'aurais eu qu'à mettre le feu dans cette grotte et on en serait pas là!

Un coup particulièrement puissant de l « homme » le fit atterrir sur une des parois de pierre du décor. Cela le fit émerger de son monologue.

Kosu- Mh…

Fuketsukitoushi- T'as jamais appris à te la fermer? La nature n'aime pas les paroles inutiles.

Kosu- J'adore quand les gens essaient de me mettre en colère…

Il se calma un moment, recommença à sourire comme un cinglé. L'aura bleue-noire du Yonbi l'entoura, ressemblant à une brume opaque et nuageuse.

De chaque côté du champs de bataille, les protagonistes devenaient de plus en plus amochés. Naruto fut traîné par Itachi jusqu'à Anima, celui-ci n'étant plus en état de combattre ou même de bouger.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Les feuilles défilaient de plus en plus rapidement dans le décor. Sakura avait de la difficulté à suivre Sasuke, qui se pressait d'arriver à destination. Elle s'arrêta sec lorsque la jungle fit place à une paroi rocheuse

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Itachi s'approcha de Naruto. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il était inconscient. Il le regarda avec mépris quelques instants, puis décida de le traîner jusqu'à l'endroit précis où les junchuurikis devaient être installés pour le jutsu d'extraction. Il se retourna ensuite pour croiser une seconde paire d'yeux rouges comme le sang.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Sasuke fumait littéralement de rage. Son frère, là, devant lui. À sa mercie. Il s'avança lentement, contournant les autres combats. Quelques têtes se tournèrent au passage. Enfin, il s'arrêta de nouveau à quelques mètres seulement de son adversaire. Il se fixèrent ainsi, 2, 3 minutes. Itachi brisa le silence.

Itachi- Ainsi, Sasuke… tu as suivi mon conseil. Bravo cher frère, tu viens de ruiner ta vie.

Le plus petit Uchiha s'élança de toutes ses forces vers son frère, qui esquiva facilement son coup. Sasuke répliqua autant de fois qu'il le put, Itachi dansant habilement pour s'en dégager. Il réussi néanmoins à lui effleurer la joue.

( _Juste… le tuer. Ne pas trop penser, ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est un monstre. Un monstre qui a assassiné mon clan au complet… Oto-san, Kâ-san..._ )

Sakura assistait à la scène, nerveuse à l'idée de la tournure des événements. Elle se détourna des Uchiha pour s'approcher de Naruto. Ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, mais sérieuses. Elle tenta tout d'abors de guérir ses multiples lésions.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Sasuke avait une idée en tête. La plupart de ses attaques étaient superficielles, facilement esquivables. Malheureusement, de son côté, il avait quelques fractures et saignait au flanc. Itachi, lui, n'avait qu'un petit bleu à la joue. Il tenta d'invoquer son feu noir. Celui-ci était normallement extrêmement efficace contre ses ennemis. Itachi ouvrit la bouche… et l'aspira comme de la fumée. Sasuke jura de colère, fonça de nouveau sur son frère. Le plus grand, toujours aussi calme, fini par lui aggriper la jambe et l'envoya s'écraser au mur.

Il se releva… lentement. Il fixa son frère droit dans les yeux, sotise que même le plus débutant des shinobis n'aurait jamais fait. Itachi, lassé du petit jeu, enclencha son mangekyou.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il se retrouva à 6 ans, par-terre, pleurant devant le cadavre de ses parents. Il revécut toute la scène, Itachi riant comme un dément devant lui. Les yeux du petit Uchiha étaient innondés de larmes et rougis, il tremblait. Deux yeux noirs intenses le toisaient. Soudainement, il se releva. Les yeux injectés de sang devinrent fous. Itachi s'arrêta de rire. Il tenta de déplacer Sasuke vers un autre suplice. Il le renvoya quelques mois avant le massacre, lorsque tous les deux se dirigeaient vers l'aire d'entraînement aux kunais. Son environnement artificiel fut traversée d'une vague déformante. Le Sasuke coincé dans la scène ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger à sa guise, piégé dans le cauchemar du Mangekou, amis ses yeux demeuraient fixent. Soudainement, le fil du récit se coupa et l'Itachi de la scène fut coupé en 2 par un kunai.

Il ressentit la douleur dans son propre corps et vacilla quelques secondes. Il changea d'idée en envoya Sasuke sur une poudre de bois, puis entrepris de le transpercer avec des katanas. Une sourde frustration monta en lui. Il fixa son petit frère avec aversion, tentant de comprendre comment il pouvait modifier SON environnement.

Sasuke resta là, sans bouger, sans se débattre. Ses iris fixaient Itachi comme deux trous béants. Il en eut assez et planta son épée dans le ventre du brun. Une nouvelle vague déformante fit vibrer l'endroit, transformant l'épée et ses alentours en un zigzag de formes de plus en plus floues.

Le déserteur grogna, puis annula son mangekyou. Sa vue resta embrouillée et il se surpris à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Dans son champ de vision ne subsistait qu'une pupille noire. Une pupille qui violait jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit, fouillait les moindres recoins. Une pupille entournée de rouge, bordée par des trais triangulaires. Un Mangekyou Sharingan.

VvVvVvVvVv

Sasuke était dans une sorte d'état second. Seule sa rage le possédait. Ses yeux étaient secs et entourés de petites veines, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas clignés depuis un bon moment. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Dans son champ de vision de plus en plus réduit, il vit Itachi tenter de cligner des yeux, sa tête était parcourut de spasmes, incapable de se tourner à gauche ou a droite. Il lança un kunai qui vint se planter dans les côtes de Sasuke. Celui-ci n'en bougea pas plus, mais son temps était compté.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Itachi Uchiha se sentit happé vers son propre monde imaginaire. Cette-fois ci, c'était lui qui en était prisonnier. L'autre Uchiha n'avait pas le parfait contrôle de l'endroit. Les mondes et les décors se déformaient et ce succédaient rapidement. Le jeune homme était attaché par des sangles sur une table d'opération. Il fut sauvagement écartelés par les 2 panneaux de la table, écartés chaqu'un de leur côté. Il tomba dans un puit remplit de ronces et de fils barbelés qui le tranchèrent de tout part et fini dans un liquide acide. Du simple jus de citron, néanmoins il en hurla. À peine tombé, il fut transpercé par 200 katana venant de toute part, un après l'autre.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Une meute de loup vint lui arracher des bouts de chair, le mangeait vivant. Il se retrouva enfermé dans une pièce dont tous les murs rétrécissaient et put sentir son corps s'écraser lentement, ses os se broyer et son intérieur se retourner.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'emprise se termina. Itachi s'écrasa au sol et vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ses yeux demeuraient fixes, sa tête tournait. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir mais ses vomissement l'en empêchait. Sasuke s'écroula lui aussi au sol. Ses sharingans s'effacèrent. Il rampa, se traîna non sans effort vers son frère. Ses mains vinrent se serrer sur son cou.

Il n'avait pas la force de l'éventrer d'un coup de kunai, ni avec un quelconque jutsu. Il se contenta de l'étouffer. Itachi toussa, s'étouffa, un filet de bile coula le long de sa bouche.

Sasuke n'avait plus assez de forces pour serrer, Itachi était trop mal en point pour faire quoi que ce soit. Son frère s'écroula de tout son poid sur lui, l'écrasant face contre sol. Il tenta de se relever. Ce fut Sasuke qui mit fin à la bataille en virant d'un coup sec la tête de son frère de l'autre côté. Un bruit sec se fit entendre.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Sakura s'approcha d'eux en courrant. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait distinguer le vainqueur. Le déserteur de Konoha se trouvait au sol, dans un sale état. Sasuke était accroupit au-dessus de lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Sakura- Ehh… Sa.. suke?

Il resta dans la même position, pleurant sur le corps de son frère.

Sasuke- C'était… ma seule famille. Je… J'ai… comme lui… un monstre. Malgré tout… il… est mon frère. Et j'sais toujours pas po - ….pourquoi il m'avais laissé en vie. Maintenant… je n'ai plus rien… plus rien. Je suis comme lui.

Elle le regarda et eut pitié de lui. Sans but, sans rien. Il était complètement abbattu par sa stupidité et sa vengeance. Des spasmes le parcourait, il marmonnait quelques excuses à voix basse, sans pour autant que Sakura puisse savoir à qui il s'adressait. Il était perdu et sans défence. Elle l'entendit parler de son père, de Naruto, d'elle.

Soudainement, ses jérémiades cessèrent. Il fut parcourut de quelques hoquets, puis s'écroula de fatigue sur le cadavre d'Itachi.

Sakura, complètement débordée, alla tout d'abord s'occuper des blessures de Kosu, qui venait d'achever son ennemi et donc la jambe avait été en partie déchiquetée. Elle passa ensuite au brun évanoui.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cherchez tous les noms que je donne aux personnages dans un traducteur japonais… quelques sarcasmes y sont cachés…


	22. Suna Arashi

Ça achève… ça achève…

Désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les songfics, mais au moment où j'avais écrit ce chapitre (d'avance), j'avais décidé d'y inclure les parole d'une chanson de System of a Down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pas vraiment de reviews pour celui-ci puisque je les publis tous en même temps

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 22 : Sunaarashi 

Gaara se pencha vers le corps. Plus un seul centimètre de son corps n'était intacte. Du sable lui sortait des narines et de la bouche, son crâne était écrasé, probablement causé par un Sabaku kyuu.

Lui même était assez amoché, mais sans plus. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Sa victoire avait été juste. Les combats se déroulant dans un endroit beaucoup tros étroit pour l'occasion , l'onde de choc créée par le démon de Kosu avait projeté Gaara et son adversaire sur les parrois de la grotte. Il s'était sérieusement blessé à la tête mais demeurait lucide. Son ennemi, lui, fut perturbé quelques minutes, ce qui permit au ninja du sable de l'achever.

Il tourna son regard vers le combat à sa droite. Shiki était à plusieurs mètres du sol, sautant de tous côtés trop rapidement pour que l'on puisse la suivre des yeux facilement. Elle ruait son adversaire de coups. La victimes de ses attaques n'était autre que Zetsu, l'étrange personnage dont le visage est divisé en 2, une partie noire et une partie blanche.

Il tentait d'atteindre la jeune fille avec des tentacules végétales, sur lesquels Shiki prenait plutôt appui pour sauter de nouveau. Elle semblait commencer à se fatiguer mais Zetsu continuait de l'attaquer. Ses mouvements rapides lui demandaient beaucoup de chakras et de concentration, dernier point qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait.

Son pied glissa sur une des lianes et une des épines vint de planter dans sa cuisse. Elle ne pouvait plus sauter. Elle effectua un Katon et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle se traînait maintenant en rampant. Gaara, dans un élan d'énergie, l'empêcha de se faire embrocher de nouveau en formant une coquille autour d'elle. Shiki en profita pour Plonger dans le sol (à l'aide d'un de ses jutsus préférés) et de donner une bonne raclé au visage du déserteur.

Son élan lui permis ce coup, mais sa jambe blessée l'obligea à atterir en catastrophe.

Gaara l'aida à se relever.

Shiki- Je… j'aimerais te parler.

Il la regarda avec suspicion et répondit d'un air impatient :

Gaara- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment?

Shiki- Gaara, je… suis heureuse que tu m'ai accompagné tout ce temps. J'ai fini par voir la réalité de ce monde et de me réveiller d'un long cauchemard qui me hantait depuis mon enfance au pays de la roche. Je comprends les liens qui se tissent entre les gens et Gaara, je t'aim…

Sa voix se cassa et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle s'écroula au sol. Le Tanuki resta figé quelques secondes, puis tourna la tête pour apercevoir une grande épine végétale plantée dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement profonde que sa pointe dépassait du ventre de la jinchuuriki. Elle perdait son sang à une vitesse folle et le poison se répandait dans son corps.

Gaara sentit son être bouger, se retourner, s'effacer. Il avait compris à la toute dernière seconde qu'il avait enfin réussi à aimer de nouveau un être humain et celui-ci gisait à ses pieds, mort. Son visage se crispa en une grimace de dégout et de rage. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, son sable se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il se sentait prêt à tout détruire, sans exception, sans discrimination. Tout simplement détruire l'univers en entier pour y être le seul survivant. Il avait l'air à nouveau de ce psychopathe qu'il était à 12 ans, la figure craquelant de plaques de sables, les yeux déments. La masse compacte fit le tour de la place, s'imbibant peu à peu de sang et devenant une espèce de boue brune rougeâtre. Elle imbiba aussi celui de Shiki.

Son esprit était de moins en moins clair et il chantonnait tout bas une mélodie qu'il avait entendue plusieurs fois.

« _Life is but a dreams,_

_Drifting on a stream, a stream,_

_Consciously it seems_..."

Il fonça sur son ennemi, son sable durcit par le sang formant un entonnoir de protection devant lui. Son bouclier détruisait toutes les branches et il se retrouva bien vite devant Zetsu. Il prit deux kunais et lui transperça les yeux, laissant son sang et le liquide aqueux des yeux éclabousser sa tunique.

« _Ego brain,_

_And they shame,_

_Shame, love after it rains,_

_You see my pain is real,_

_Watch my world dissolve,_

_And, pretend that none of us see the Fall..."_

Son adversaire renvoya des épines enpoisonnées vers Gaara mais il les évila avec facilité. Sa mélodie était murmurée avec une voix rauque, presqu'un murmure. Zetsu l'entendit tout de même et il eut un frisson en pensant à l'état mental de l'adolescent devant lui. Il cru à quelques reprises entendre une autre voix se joindre à lui, la voix du Shukaku qui s'éveillait dans sa conscience, qui prenait possession de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait maintenant la tête baissée.

« _As I turn to sand,_

_You took me by the hand,_

_And declared, that love, prevails over all..."_

Sa carapace s'empara de lui, formant un des membres du Shukaku par secousses pour ensuite se défaire et prendre une autre forme. Il avait l'air en pleine méditation, son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Il continuait cependant à murmurer sa mélodie macabre.

« _I am just a man,_

_Fighting other men,_

_For land, for land,_

_While I turn to sand,_

_In spite of the pain,_

_Ego brain, _

_And they shame, ..."_

Le sable se propulsa dans la direction de Zetsu, trancha d'un coup ses lianes protectrices et l'empalla au mur de la grotte, une pointe de sable solide plantée dans les poignets et les chevilles. Une branche vint sortir du sol et se planter dans la jambe du psychopathe mais celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il avançait vers sa proie, les lianes continuant de l'attaquer et de le blesser. Arrivé à quelques cetimètres de son visage, Gaara glissa les doigts sous le masque de Zetsu et le força à ouvrir la bouche, laissant ainsi son sable s'y engouffrer. Le shinobi du sable se recula, admirant la scène.

« _Shame, love after it rains,_

_You see my pain is real,_

_Watch my world dissolve,_

_And pretend that none of us see the Fall..."_

À la mention du mot "Fall", Zetsu sentit sa panique arriver à son terme lorsqu'il implosa de l'intérieur, le sable rougit de Gaara atterissant un peu partout.

Le possédé n'en eut pas fini. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait aux alentours. Ses yeux cernés de noir se tournèrent vers Naruto et Kosu, en piètre état devant Anima. Le sable emblit toute la pièce, formant une immense tempète tournoyante qui bloquait la vue de tous les gens présents. Il pila sur le cadavre de Kisame au passage, continuant toujours de marcher lentement vers sa cible. Il fracassa quelques parois de roche, son sable devenait de plus en plus agité.

La paume de sa main cachait une partie de son visage, il lacérait sa peau pour tenter de contenir ses émotions, mais c'était en vain. Sa colère explosa d'un coup. Un choc digne d'une gigantesque explosion, le sable raffermit transperça tout sur son passage, même certains Jinchuurikis. Suite au choc, la plupart des pointes sabloneuses firent une trajectoire courbé pour se retrouver devant la main tendue de Gaara et le projectile ainsi formé perça légèrement la statue. Il y appuya sa main.

_Shukaku ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Enfin, il se sentit propulsé à toute vitesse hors de son hôte et servir de poudre à canon , réduisant Anima à néant. Il retourna ensuite dans son corps d'origine, assez affaibli pour être considéré comme inexistant._

VvVvVvVvVv

Les débris retombaient lentement. Niagan était inconsciente, Kosu et Naruto à moitié ensevelits sous les débris de roche et de granit. Le corps de Shiki gisait sous les décombres. Naruto reprit lentement conscience de la réalité. Il se retourna vers Sasuke, celui-ci était toujours à quatre pattes au sol, les yeux fixés dans le néant. Il regarda Gaara qui se détruisait lui-même, au summum de sa souffrance.

Le blond se souvint de la fois, lors de l'examen Chuunin, où Sasuke avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et où son sceau s'était activé. Sakura avait courru derrière lui et l'avait enlacé. Cela l'avait fait reprendre le sens des réalité et le sceau d'Orochimaru s'était refermé.

« Gaara… tiens bon, il y a encore un espoir pour toi! »

Sans réfléchir au danger qu'il courrait à s'approcher d'un Jinchuuriki en crise, il courru vers le ninja du sable et le blaqua au sol tout en le gardant collé à lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas réagit. Il tourna ses yeux fous vers Naruto.

Naruto- …Gaara! Réveille! Je suis là! … Arrête de tout détruire du paysage, tu veux?

Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction, Naruto ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de le serrer encore plus fort, quitte à l'étouffer sous son étreinte. Enfin, la tempête de sable se calma. Ils restèrent tous les deux par-terre, immobiles.

Sakura se releva et se précipita en courrant vers Shiki. Elle commença par l'examiner, enlever l'épine de son corps, et enfin elle tenta de la réanimer. Le chakra vert entoura bien vite les mains de la kunoichi, mais rien ne la vit revivre. Elle était définitivement morte. Il ne suffira d'un regard vers Uzumaki pour qu'il comprenne. Il ferma les yeux en signe de résignement.

Niagan- Hey, le corbeau! T'es toujours en vie ou bien le piaf s'est fait plumé?

Kosu- …

La tête du jeune homme retomba dans un bruit sec sur le sol. Il resta couché sur le dos, jambes et bras déployés, admirant le plafond sombre de l'endroit. Anako était sortit entretemps. Il réémergea à l'entrée.

Anako- Alors? Ils sont tous morts oui ou non?

Sakura- Oui… tous.

Anako- Z'êtes sûrs?

Il accompagna sa dernière réplique par un coup de pied magistral sur la tête d'un des déserteurs. Le ballon improvisé roula jusqu'aux pieds de Sakura. Elle fit une grimace d'effroi.

Anako- Et eux?

Il s'approcha de Naruto et Gaara, toujours au sol.

Anako- Ils… dorment. Profondément, même. Non mais quelle idée! En pleins champ de bataille!

Chacun leur tour, ils se relevèrent tranquillement. Sakura aida Sasuke à reprendre contact avec la réalité, Niagan alla faire ses adieu à Shiki. Une fois la sépulture faite, elle observa la scène quelques minutes.

Niagan- Et son démon-lapin, il est où?

Michiru- On s'en fou un peu, non? Probablement dans un objet inanimé aux alentour, peut-être même qu'il est resté dans son corps parce-qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en dégager… de toute façon plus personne ne viendra ici. ALLEZ! On remballe! … Rikann, tu peux enmener les deux rêveurs?

La déprime vint envahir les cœurs de tous les Jinchuurikis, un des leur était mort. Michiru sortit de la grotte en regardant ses pieds.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà, un autre chapitre, court, je l'admet, mais comme il est publié en même temps que le 21, je considère que c'est correct. Je passe direct à la rédaction du 23 un peu plus long cette fois.)


End file.
